Dream A Little Dream
by symmetrysouldemons
Summary: Sequel to Faith, This explores Madisons life as a teenager. How the Winchesters are trying everything to keep the hunting life away from her. And Madison strange yet sudden relationship with Alec. And plenty of monsters. Everything now is her story, her life, her story and Madison Grimm will write the story how she pleases.
1. Begin Again

I woke up in my same little room at uncle Bobby. The walls were the same color as when I was five, plain wood. I looked at the clock it was about 6:15 The smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns filled the air, I sniffed. I've always loved that smell. I jumped out of bed got dressed and ran down stairs.

"whoa hey slow down", Dean stopped me I just glared at him sarcastically.

"Can i have coffee", I asked.

"NO", dean answered.

"Awe but Dee", I glared at him.

"I said no", I ignored him then walked to the kitchen. My phone then rang. I groaned the pulled it out of my pocket.

"Who is it", mom asked.

"my Assbutt", I smirked as Mom gave me a look. "Hey Summer?...what do you want...fine ignore me then", I hung up. "So whats on the agenda today", i asked bored grabbing a cinnamon bun.

"well I'm not sure" she said. Sammy walked into the room.

"hey Sammy" I said

"hi mads!" he said.

"ugh I told you, stop calling me that!" I was so tired of that name. It made me feel like I was about five.

"sorry, madison" he teased, then he kissed my mom on the cheek.

"seriously guys, I'm sitting right here. And also you guys have been going out for like 10 years! Like honestly!" I said.

Mom glared at me but Sam looked a little too casual. I decided to act like I didn't notice.

"hey Sammy!" Dean called.

"coming!" he said leaving the room.

"really though, 10 years mom" I said

"I know, I should really just stop waiting for him to ask me and ask him already." she said thinking.

"you should!" I said excited.

"oh I don't know..." she said.

"come on I know you guys love each other. You're practically already married anyway so why not?"

"Alright!" she exclaimed giving up. "but anyways what was that whole thing with Summer", Mom asked.

"Its just a butt dial or something honestly I dunno", I shrugged my shoulders.

"Finish getting ready for school", I rolled my eyes then went to collect my stuff. I was trying to shove all my books into by bag when Cas appeared.

"hey Cas!" I greeted

"hi mads" he said.

"seriously stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"sorry,.. Anyway I found out there is a new kid coming to your school today. Talk to him and be friends" he said to me.

"Honestly, i get the whole be nice to people but you honestly don't have to stalk people to make friends for me", It was getting a bit weird.

"well, I think you should be good to him. His name is Alec. He is a bit older, 18 I think, but still talk to him." Cas insisted.

"your telling me, a freshman, to go up to a senior guy, and talk to him?" I asked wondering what Dean would think if he heard Cas tell me this. It would not be pretty.

"yes"

"okay" I said. This was weird, even for my family it was weird.

"madi! Time to go!" Dean called.

"coming!" I said shoving my last book into my bag. "see ya later cas"

"bye" he disappeared, I always found it weird how he did that, I always have. I ran outside to the Impala. Sam was sitting shotgun. He never comes to bring me to school, ever. I wonder why he's coming.

I climbed into the back seat.

"listen, me and Sam, we're hitting the road for a few days. Clara, Bobby, and Cas will be around" Dean explained. I've heard this speech about one billion times. I know they were going on a hunt. I know that they are hunters, and they know that I know. But I don't have the slightest thought on what they hunt. They never bring anything back with them. Nothing like a deer or turkey or anything.

"can I come too!" I begged I've always wanted to go on one if these infamous hunting trips.

"NO!" the two boys said simultaneously.

"way too dangerous for kids" Sam said.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm 15! Please let me come!"

"there is no way on hell that I'm letting you come!" Dean said strictly.

"but, dee, come on! Please!" I gave him the puppy eye. I haven't done that in a while. It used to always work. Not so much anymore, but it depended on what it is. I'd thought I try it.

"Stop giving me those eyes! They worked better when you were little" Dean said "I'm not bringing you!" he finished. I gave up then. Why would they not let me go. What was so dangerous about hunting animals. Well I guess it depends on the animal, like a lion would be dangerous, or a hippo. Bit we don't live in Africa. We live in South Dakota for crying out loud. What would you hunt A deer? I sighed and crossed my arms, I put my earbuds in like I always did when people pissed me off. Dean said something, but I couldn't hear him over probably the best song on earth. _Carry On My Wayward Son. _Dean might piss me off but he has taught me well in great music taste. He drove a little faster and gripped the steering wheel tighter than normal, which usually meant he was also mad.

I got out of the car without saying goodbye and slammed the door as hard as I could. Because I knew that would make him mad. With my ear buds still in I decided to go find Summer.

"hey summer" I greeted taking my music out.

"hi mad" she said. No one else called me mad but her. Apparently my name has lots of stuff it can change too.

"what's up" I asked while I watched her write frantically on a price of paper.

"I forgot about my essay due in first period." she said quickly "I'm trying to do it now, oh god I'm never going to finish!" she yelled.

"good luck" I laughed. I scanned the courtyard looking for the new guy. I couldn't find him though and the bell rang.

"oh no! I did the finish!" Summer said concerned.

"hand it in anyways. At least you won't get a zero" I said shrugging.

"yeah, I will let's see what happens. See you in gym!" she ran off to her class. I took one last look around to see if that kid Alec had shown up yet but I gave up and ran to math class.

I finished tying my sneakers and looked up at Kate.

"you know there a new kid" she said. She was a junior. Gym class art and classes like that were the only classes that mixed the grades.

"so I've heard" I said "I think his name is like Alex or something like that" I said

"I'm pretty sure his name is Alec" Summer said walking up to us.

"yeah! That's it" I said.

"I've heard he was really cute" Kate remarked as we walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

"isn't he a senior?" I said.

"yeah he is! That doesn't mean he not cute" Kate said

"well you have a better chance at him then we do" summer said. "were only freshmen"

"yeah, it's weird, my uncle said that I should talk to him. And he made it very clear too" I said remembering my conversation with Cas.

"how did Dean react to that?" summer joked.

"Ugh I don't even want to think about him right now. He's on the road with Sam again." I said annoyed.

"they are never going to let you go" Kate said.

"I know. But I just want to know what the hell they hunt" I said. Coach Will blew the whistle telling us to run to the middle.

"today we are going to play basketball" he said. "but first let me introduce you to the new kid" he said dragging probably the most gorgeous guy in the entire world out of the crowd.

"Uh hi." he said shyly giving a wave. "um I'm Alec and..." he started to look around the circle in the most adorable way possible, but he stopped dead at me. He stared at me almost if he knew me.

"Madison?" he said with quietly and with amazement.

"uh" I had no clue what was going on. I had no clue who this guy was. But I looked at him. I don't know him. I squinted and looked into his eyes realizing he did in fact look familiar. He started to run towards me the rest of the group parted and left me just standing there. He came right at me scooping me up and hugging me swinging me around.

"what are you doing! Put me down!" i yelled scared half to death. He stopped and put me down backing away. He looked confused.

"don't you recognize me?" he asked almost hurt.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are" I said feeling bad.

"madi, it's me" he pushed.

"I'm sorry" I said shaking my head. He clear his throat awkwardly.

"oh, I'm sorry then" he said and backed back into the ground looking down.

"right... Well. Uh you know your teams. Alec! You're on your Jason's team!" coach Will ordered. "the first two teams are the new kid and Kevin' s teams!" he said and blew his whistle. The two teams huddled up. Jason pat Alec' s shoulder telling him which team he was on. I watched as he awkwardly joined the group.

"Okay, what was that about" Summer asked.

"I have no idea." I said "hang on I'll be back" I said and ran over to Coach Will.

"can I Uh go to the bathroom?" I asked. He let me leave, but I didn't go to the bathroom. I went out and around to the back of the school. I had to talk to Cas.

"Cas! Get over here!" I demanded. I was usually nicer but right now I couldn't even act like anything. I was so confused. And angry and weirded out.

"well that was rude" Cas scolded.

"Okay, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled.

"what?" he asked frowning.

"that whole thing with Alec!"

"oh! So you've met!" he exclaimed.

"yeah, and he freakin picked me up and spun me around! Acting like he knew me VERY well!" I said throwing my arms in the air.

"he did that?"

"YES! AND HE ASKED IF I REMEMBERED HIM! AND RECOGNIZED HIM!" I yelled frustrated.

"well did you?"

"No!" I yelled.

"oh," he looked almost disappointed.

"how the hell does that kid know me?! " I asked through my teeth.

" I can't tell you." he said

"why not!? You told me to talk to him! Now tell me why!"

"I'm sorry I can't! Not unless you want to re... " he started but stopped himself he disappeared and I screamed in frustration. I went back to gym class.

When I walked in Alec was taking a free throw shot. I stopped at the door and watched his focus. He had his tongue out and he kinda reminded me of Zac Efron from _High School Musical. _When Troy was taking a free throw. Alec looked up at the hoop and took the shot, jumping a little. The ball went through the hoop perfectly with a _swoosh_ sound. I walked around to where Summer and Kate were sitting on the bleachers. Not that i really watch High School musical but...ha ha...awkward.

"are you okay?" summer asked. I guess I still looked frustrated.

"I'm fine" I sighed. "what's the score?" I asked changing the subject.

"21-4" Kate said. "your boyfriends team is winning, and In fact has scored most of the points"

"yeah! He's amazing at this game!" summer added

"he's not my boyfriend! I have no clue who he is!" I said even more annoyed than I already was. Seriously how can anyone even be this conflicted. I was so Confused and angry and annoyed all at once. Ugh can this day end already! There is only one way that this day will end well and that is of when I get home and there is a puppy sitting on the doorstep. But that will. Never happen. I Remember that one time when I was like 9 I asked Dean if we could get a dog and he went on, on this like 4 hour speech on why we can't get a dog. Which was obnoxious. And i still want a dog. Summer nudged me to get my attention. I jumped.

"HUh! Dog...no damnit", i felt awkward. I noticed two Bitchy girls walking towards us.

"Oh no here comes Lily and Ayleigh", Kate pointed them out.

"Oh god why", Summer groaned. they two girls sat right next to me.

"Oh hey Madison, you know Alec', Ayleigh said in a soft fake gentle tone.

"No not at all...actually", I answered dryly.

"Oh thats...odd well thats shame... just checking", Lily and Ayleigh gave eachother a look then walked back to their bitch friends.

"What a bitch", Kate responded.

"Yeah...we already knew that", Summer continued.

"Hah Kate, do you read minds cause i was just thinking that", I said in dumb blond tone.

"Its funny because you are a dumb blond", Summer cracked up,

"Shut up!", i answered. The team finished with their game. and it was now our turn. Which is going to suck. Were just a bunch of girl's against a bunch of brawny seniors i feel like Coach Will only did this for his own amusement.

"Alright Kates team against the winning team", Coach Will exclaimed.

"Damnit", I muttered.

"Were screwed", Ayliegh said.

"We got this", Someone muttered and i had to laugh it was so funny. I hated basketball and anything sporty to with gym. I don't have the god given talent to allow a basket ball not hit me and by that i mean catch. Coach started off throwing the ball into the air and of course we used the only boy on our team to do so. Of course the other team got it. I ran back and forth a couple time and the other team got many points before we got the ball. I Ran and then Kate had the ball.

"Madi Catch!", Kate yelled i was open the ball was coming closer and closer and then all of sudden. BANG. The ball hit me in the face. And i just stood there laughing for a split second then i ran over by Lily, which WAS INTENTIONAL. I grabbed my now bleeding nose and Coach Will blew his whistle.

"you ok?", Coach Will said. I ignored him i was glaring at Aylieigh and Lily who were laughing hysterically. I then flipped them off which they noticed but somehow Coach was too busy calling the nurse to notice...oh and believe me EVERYONE NOTICED. Summer and Kate ran over.

"Im am so sorry", Kate said grabbing my shoulder. I watch Alec look at me with concern, then look away to Jason.

"its fine" I said making weird positions to make the blood flow slow down, and trying to make it stop.

"Idiot", Summer teased. I walked towards the bleachers, where the nurse gave me a towel to wipe away all of the blood spewing out of my nose. Then something weird happened. I saw something. like in my head. Like a weird thought or a memory, It shocked me whatever it was. I felt like a strange rush.

"Are you ok", the nursed snapped me back into reality.

"im...fine thank you", I felt wierd.

"We should go to my office, coach Will will let all of your teacher know what happened", The nurse said.

After my nose stopped bleeding i was allowed to go back to class, which now it was Art, i enjoyed Art, kate was in my class, and i just skipped like two classes for today so today actually was going better then expected until i got to the class. Where Alec...was sitting...right...there...in the class. i sat next to Kate. As the teacher brought Alec the front of the room.

"This is Alec", The teacher said, all all the kids in class. All the seats were taken which Inevitably mine was table that had left over Seats.

"OH god Damnit", I whisper to Kate as the boy walked over. But As much i tried to avoid him he was still really...really hot.

"Hi…", Kate said smirking at me.

"Shut up", I answered. Alec sat there quietly.

"Alright Class since today we have a new student i figured we would free draw", Ms. Houle said. There was already paper and pencils on the desk available so i grabbed a paper and was drawing a puppy. I tried to avoid eye contact with Alec. Which was difficult, because he was sitting right across from me. i glanced at his paper a couple of times. and oh god! he can not draw! i couldn't tell if it was a dragon or flower

I was silent the entire class period. Once Class was over i was relieved. Even though i hated the next classes, which were bad. Art Class today was the worst. At least i have lunch and Alec was already making friends with Jocks. But he looked over at me away from his friends, but he quickly looked away once he saw me looking. I looked down at my shoes away from him. How did he know me? Why did he look so familiar?

I decided I would push that stuff into the back of my head and just get lunch. I grabbed a tray and went through the line. It honestly looked like someone had already eaten it. I dont even know what it is. I went over and sat. Next to summer at our usual table.

"hey sum" I greeted.

"hey! Are you okay?"she asked.

"yeah I'm fine" I said "but this guy is stressing me out I don't even have the slight idea who he is and just Ugh!" I exclaimed crossing my arms on the table and putting my head down in them. Summer placed her hand on my shoulder.

"hey, it's okay. You will figure it out soon enough. But until then just forget about it." summer said reassuringly. But just then I had another vision. I didn't know what it was but it made my head hurt. I gasped and pressed my fingers to my temples. This time it was more clear. it was dark and there was this man dressed in black, the i felt scared and pained. Then Kate snapped me back to reality with a "Are you ok".

"im...fine i just uh", I had no words.

"Headache... sometimes when you lose alot of blood you start feeling light headed", Kate said giving a half smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay now"

"You sure", Summer glanced at me.

"Positive", I smiled.

"I Hate leaving her alone like this", Dean said to Sam

"Why, its been 9 years and nothing has happened", Sam looked at his brother.

"NO, i mean i feel like our dad just leaving her...but it is our job...but sometimes i dont want to lie to her". Dean said.

"Neither do I, but we're nothing like Dad...we are protecting her, and she's happy", Sam pointed out. "Just don't beat yourself up over it", Sam could sense his brothers anxiety.

"Anyways back to our job.", Dean focused on his driving.

Biology classed seemed to not want to end. And i also had to sit at the Same table with Ayleigh and Lily. Their names screamed innocent, but their actions screamed slut. I was taking notes. As Ayleigh looked at my arm.

"O my god, you write with your left HAND", Ayleigh distracted me, fully aware of my ability to not focus very well.

"Yeah", I tried ignoring her.

"OH well i write with my right hand", She said obnoxiously. i tried ignoring her. But i couldn't take it anymore so i slammed my hand on the table.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK FOR GODS SAKE", I yelled out loud. Everyone looked at me.

"MS. Grimm, go to the planning room at this instant", I groaned then walked down the hall to the planning room. where i was immediately sent back to class because...i dont even know.

Finally my miserable day had ended. i walked out, Mom was waiting in a car, that was a rental.

"Hey", Mom said as i got in. "Whats wrong?", Mom read me and i hated it.

"Nothing...is wrong why d you assume that there somthing wrong. CAUSE THERES NOTHING WRONG...WHEn there is nothing wrong i mean it not", i got cut off.

"Whoa slow down there", Mom tried to clam me down. "i will ask you about your day later okay", She said gently. I looked out the window then plugged in my earbuds. When i listened to music i could tune out the world and i felt okay...for the meantime. The ride was quick and silent. i flet guilty not talking to mom but i had others things running through my mind. When i got home i threw my bag on the ground and ran to my room. grabbing my phone and called Summer.

"Hey", I sat on my bed.

"Wanna talk about life"

"It sucks"

"Well i actually have to go but i will talk to you later", i hung up the phone and groaned. Then grabbed my laptop from under the bed and tried to occupy myself, Which worked because before i knew it. Three hours had passed. I guess I should start my homework now, but you know, I really hate it. I think I'm going to wait until after dinner I really don't have that much anyway.

I heard my mom calling me, so I went downstairs to see what she wanted.

"what?" I asked

"dinner time" mom said. Yes I'm starving I didn't eat lunch and never ate a snack when i got home.

"what's for dinner?" I asked hungrily. Sitting at the table.

"Mac n' cheese, eat while it's still hot!" she said pouring it into four bowls. I ate in silence thinking about that day and all emotion came flooding back, anger, confusion and how weird everything was and just ugh!

"are you okay?" Bobby asked with concern.

"yeah, im fine…. i just had a really weird day today" i said glaring atCas who was at the table but he wasn't eating. He glanced down at the table knowing i was still mad at him.

"do yo want to talk about it?" my mom asked

"no not really" i honestly just wanted to go back to my room o my laptop. " can i go?"

she sighed and nodded her head.

"hey dean?" sam called sitting in the motel room.

"what's up" dean said cleaning his knife.

"can i ask you something?" sam asked a little nervous.

"shoot" Dean stated.

"- what would you think if I asked Clara to marry me?" he said quickly. Dean looked at his younger brother and smiled brightly.

"well, i would say...ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME!" dean shouted. sam smiled.

"Really?" he asked

"dude! seriously its been like 10 years! its time to move it!" dean said,

"so ive been reminded" sam said remembering what madi said.

"so? talk! how are you gonna ask her?" dean asked excited. Sam looked at him and saw how enthusiastic Dean looked.

"well I thought I'd just just do the normal one knee kinda thing" he said

"no it has to be bigger than that!" Dean said. Sam was shocked at how into this he was "it's been ten years we need something more. Oh! But first we need a ring!" he said pointing at him.

"I have a ring" Sam said "I've always had a ring." he said the last part quietly.

"since when?" Dean asked.

"Jess, I kept the ring I was going to use" Sam said.

"you kept that?" Dean asked. Sam nodded lightly. "let's see it" Dean said. Jokingly Sam got down on one knee and pulled out a faded velvet black box.

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" Sam said laughing. Dean scowled at him but he took the box and examined the ring. The box might have been a little beat up, but the ring was still perfect. It had a glimmering diamond raised perfectly in the middle of the smooth gold band. Dean whistled.

"for it sitting in here this long it looks great!" he said. Sam got up and took the ring from him. He closed the box and put it back in his pocket gently.

"but really, you've been carrying that thing around for this long?" Dean asked.

"no, I've had it at Bobbys for a while, and before I had it in the impala it was always under the seat. But the past couple of years I've had it out a lot." Sam said. Dean smirked and patted his shoulder.

"well good luck man! Now let's get back to figuring out what this thing is" Dean said turning to the laptop.

I finished my homework, half-assed but still it was done. Then decided to take a walk. I was feeling so stressed out. I put on my coat and boots and sneaked out side. It was night time, and dark and I felt ok. I usually take walks like this when i needed to calm myself down. I jammed my hands in my coat pockets and walked out towards the street on the side walk. Getting lost in my thoughts. It felt good. Just wandering. I grabbed my ipod from a coat pocket and plugged in earbuds. This time the whole world could be engulfed in flames and i would be ok because I felt nothing when my music and the calm world was there to soothe me from highschool drama, which is in fact hell right now. I walked down the street, it was peaceful out here at night. Yes even with my music, it was peaceful. There was no one to bother me, or order me to do something. It was just me and I liked that sometimes. I thought I heard something behind me, I stopped and turned and looked around. It was only the empty day road. It's probably just my imagination, it happens sometimes. But then something caught my eye. The street light flickered. That's weird, they should really get that fixed. It could like cause a crash or something. I ignored it and kept walking but this time I KNEW someone was behind me I spun around quickly, thinking of my karate lessons as a kid. But no one was there. Okay, this is getting weird. I turned back around and someone grabbed hold of me.

"GAAAA!" I screamed.

"shhh" someone said putting their hand on my mouth. I tried to tell out again but it came out all muffled. They only had on hand grabbing me now so I took my other arm and swung at them. But they grabbed my hand before I could hit them.

"stop, I'm not gonna hurt you" a guys voice said. I squinted trying to see him. He released me, but I didn't run I was curious to find out who this guy was.

"who are you?" I asked all bad ass like.

"still don't remember do you" he sighed.

"Alec?" I asked.

"yeah" he said sadly.

"what the hell is wrong with you! I almost had a heart attack!" I yelled. He might be a senior, but I wasn't scared of him. Something told me he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know like what he did I'm gym earlier. Or maybe he's just some stalker, i also kinda get this serial killer vide from him.

"yeah, I guess that would have been bad" he half laughed. I found that kinda cute.

"what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound tough. He stepped closer. And got serious.

"you need to be careful out here." he said really serious. I was confused.

"yeah, duh I kinda know that, your not my mom. Why are you telling me this?"I asked

"no, that's not what I mean. I mean watch out for yourself. You know how that light flickered?" he asked pointing to the street lamp. I nodded even more confused. Why the hell would a broken Street lamp be involved with any of this?

"if you ever see anything like that, and your alone, run away" he said sternly.

"I don't get it. Why? "I asked. He inhaled deeply.

" I can't tell you" he said.

"so... Your telling me that if I ever see a broken light I should run?" I asked.

"well.. Yeah I guess?" he said rubbing the back of his neck shrugging. I have to admit, a as much as he freaked me out. He was sexy.

"why should I trust you?" I asked. He looked at me straight in the eyes. He had bright green eyes, a little like dean's but dean's were faded and had a different look to them. Alec eyes though, ha, they were bright, and gorgeous.

"because you know me" he insisted desperately. I don't really know what to say. I knew he knew me. But I honestly have no clue who he is.

"I'm sorry, I have no clue who you are" I said feeling bad. I wish I did know.

"yeah, I figured" he said disappointed.

"I'm sorry" I repeated. He gave a half a sad smirk.

"Don't be it's not your fault, at all i just thought i knew you. Guess it was a bad coincidence.", He grabbed my shoulder lightly. And i think i was about to die. I mean hot boy just touched me. Play it cool Mads play it cool!

"Thanks for the update. But you know your _Bad Coincidence_", I used finger quotes "Made me even more so miserable in my high school life".

"I did didn't i", he smirked. i again died.

"Don't be so cocky", I said trying not to blush or laugh or do anything of that manner.

"Heh, you're adorable", he rolled his eyes walking a bit closer to me. Was he flirting with me. Really! Honestly, i needed to come up with a good come back, though green eyes was making my conscience melt. I had to think of something so i said what ever came to mind.

"Keep it in you pants, green eyes", I said smoothly and his expression looked offended. YOu did well young Madison you did well.

"I guess i'll see you in school tomorrow blondie", He smiled then walked away from me. Damnit that bastard. Stop being so attractive.

Dean was trying to sleep, it was hard for a hunter to sleep. You're always on the look out from something or someone always. It usually took him a while or so but he was used to it. Sam on the other hand was sound asleep. That bastard was going to get married. To a girl even dean used t have strong feelings for. He wasn't jealous he was just happy for his brother. Happy that things were actually going great for a change. He was content. and Dean had to appreciate it. For as long as it would last.


	2. Chapter 2

I was running, but from what? Losing breath, losing time i felt a weight on my body. Then a surge of pain everywhere. What was going on. Why did i feel so much pain, so much rage so much sadness. I realized i was tied to a chair. i saw a face. A face that burned me the core. Like so familiar so recognizable but i didn't know who it was. Who was it. Who. I felt more pain more and more as i thought of his then, i felt a rush a loud something. And i was brought back to reality kicking and scream.

"Madison, are you okay", Mom turned the light on and sat on my bed.

"Im fine i just had a bad dream...i think", i felt my head, it was filled with cold sweat and my head ached so bad.

"Oh, well its time to get ready for school anyway", Mom gave a half smile.

"Yeah, i guess", I smiled a bit. I forgot about my Dream already all i could think about was Alec's gorgeous face...I mean breakfast...UGH DAMN IT CONSCIENCE.

"Well you go get ready I'll make breakfast", Mom got up and got out of my room shutting the door on the way out. I lugged myself out of bed and put some clean clothes on i tried to look a little better than normal but too good in a way that everybody noticed. i decided on a nice plaid button up and a cool looking leather jacket over it. when i walked downstairs i could immediately smell the fresh coffee brewing.

"good morning" i said walking into the kitchen. Mom glanced at me obviously noticing my outfit.

"looking nice today" she smiled and took a sip of her coffee. I should have known that she would notice.

"what do you mean?" i asked trying to sound casual.

" haha, nevermind" she said and smiled to herself.

"so,uh, whats for breakfast" i asked.

"Scrambled eggs" she said. Ugh not again. we always have that! like every other morning!she handed me a plate of eggs. i picked at my eggs not really that hungry. all i could think about was him. i thought about last night. And how he did that sexy little chuckle he gave right before he called me adorable. i also thought at how his eyes. those beautiful gorgeous, green eyes. I could see his cocky smirk in my mind, and his perfect teeth. and his hair! oh god! his hair was amazing! it was longish, but not to long. and it had just the right amount of flowiness of his light brown hair.

"MADI" mom yelled snapping me back to reality. I guess i kinda spaced out for a lot longer than i ent to.

"huh?" i asked looking her.

"are you going to eat or not?" she asked grinning at me.

"oh, uh, no I dont think so" i said pushing the plate back.

"well than get your stuff ready and get in the car. its time to go"mom said. i nodded and ran upstairs to get my bag.

"anything going on?" asked mom when we were in the car.

"what do you mean?" i asked.

"well, you seemed to be in your own little world today at the table" he said

"so? i always am" i said dismissing the topic of what i was thinking.

"today was different. you were grinning to yourself the whole time" she said. i tried to not blush and i just looked out the window and plugged in my earbuds.

"it was nothing, just a normal space out" i said casually.

"hey have you seen Alec?" i asked Summer and Kate who were sitting under a tree waiting for the bell to ring.

"i thought you were trying to avoid him" kate teased.

"well, not anymore. i changed my mind." i said. "and anyways why would i not want to talk to him? i mean look at him!" i said smirking.

"right, we will just ignore the fact that he freaking spun you around yesterday at gym"Summer said

"and the fact that he kept glancing at you during art" Kate added.

"awe why do i always miss the good stuff?" whined Summer "did he really do that?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No!" i remarked at the same time as kate yelled "YES!"

"he did not do that!" i said. i think i would have noticed if eyes like his were glancing at me.

"oh my god! he totally did!" insisted Kate.

"whatever" i said "have you seen him?" i asked again.

"ohh acting all insistent are we?" teased Summer laughing along with Kate.

"and look how you're dressed today!" kate added. Damn I really thought i could dress half decent without anyone noticing. I hope to god that no one else will. I groaned and looked around the schoolyard. i frowned at what i saw. Alec was leaning against a tree with one arm and he held his books in his other hand. he was laughing and talking to two girls who were twirling their hair between their fingers. Lily and Aileigh. Oh god! that killed me. i really thought he liked me, but i guess hes one of those guys who go around looking to get any girl that he can get his hands on. Typical jock I guess last night was just a play he had all planned out and everything.

"well that sucks" Summer said also noticing the seen going bell rang.

"see you in gym" kate said stopping her teasing

"yeah," i said disappointed I turned and walked to my first class.

"Okay class!" coach Will said after he blew his whistle "you all are looking out of shape!" he yelled. oh gee thanks, i thought in my head. such a nice teacher. "we are going to get into pairs and run laps around the track outside!" he yelled in a coachy kind of way. "Alec! choose a partner first!" he demanded.

"Madi" he grinned at me. Oh god! no! Anyone but him! this was officially the worst day of my life.

"no surprise there" coach muttered to himself even though EVERYONE could still hear.

"everyone else! get into pairs!" he ordered.

"hi" Alec said smirking as we walked outside to the track.

"hey" i said unenthusiastically. he must have noticed something in the way i said it because he didn't say anything else until we started running.

"are you okay?" he asked.

"fine" i said not wanting to talk to him.

"obviously" he said not believing it.

"im fine" i said again.

"Whats wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something?" he asked concerned.

"no" i fibbed getting annoyed at him. can he just leave me alone already!

" you weren't acting like this last night…...blondie" he shot out at him.

"nothing is wrong!" i insisted

"oh come on! your obviously mad at me for something!" he said raising his voice a little but then lowering it again. I'm getting tired of this already. i groaned.

"ugh! fine! i saw you with them this morning! all flirty and everything"i said but then regretted it quickly. "those two are bitches" i said. he looked at me confused and all mad.

"We aren't dating madison! and even if we were i could still talk to any girl i want!"

" i know" i said regretfully. hes right we aren't dating and i shouldn't get mad when he talks to other girls but this was Lily and Aileigh made it all the more worse.

"and wanna know the reason i was 'laughing'?" he asked angrily saying the last word as if it were in quotations "they were making fun of you! and i pretended to laugh at first but then i called them out on it! defending you! and trust me, i know bitchy girls like them! trust me when i say that i know what they generally look like!" he yelled . i felt so bad and ashamed of myself i had no idea wat to say.

"Alec, i-" i started.

"Just! whatever!" he dismissed looking at me with those intense green eyes looking almost hurt and very angry. We continued the rest of the laps mostly in silence. Okay, I blew it. he will never even talk to me again. Damnit why did i always have to be so stupid. I felt my expression change. But i couldn't give up.

"I'm sorry", I muttered. I tried one last time. I looked at him while we finished our laps. I looked at him once more. He was pulling his cocky smile. He then messed up my hair.

"Its...ok blondie", He then looked like he felt guilty.

"Are you serious?", I asked him.

"Well, i shouldn't let it get to me, besides you're only a little baby", He gave me a grin with so much mischief and i felt my stomach flutter. All i could think about was him and his mischievous smile and his hair and his eyes and his everything. God he was literally prince charming and i just treated him like one of the ugly step sisters, and yet he forgave me for it. At least i hope he did. What if he lied just to make me feel better about myself...or or. Ugh Madison Annelise Grimm YOU DUMB IDIOT STOP OVERTHINKING EVERYTHING SINGLE THING. I know dumb idiot was redundant but WHO CARE I WAS losing my mind over this boy and i don't understand why.

"Madison you have a gushy wushy", Summer poked me. I jumped at her poke. Summer laughed "I think you got a little...drool here", Summer pointed at the corner of her mouth and i slapped her arm with my hand quite viciously.

"OH shut up will you", I looked at my friend.

"I hate you too", Summer smirked and i honestly want to hit her. But then again i wanted to hit something at this point seeing as i was going crazy. Wait a minute. What will Dean think. OH god damnit he mustn't know nor can mom or Sam, or UGH. Im so done right now i just need a reality check but seriously his hair. THAT MANS HAIR..

"MADS", Summer yelled and i jumped again.

"My Dean senses are tingling", Dean randomly blurted out in the car.

"Yeah ok...uh huh...you aren't Crazy at all", Sammy was concerned for his brothers sanity.

"NO this is serious", Dean continued.

"HOw so?", sam played along.

"Something is wrong with Madi", he held his temples.  
>"WHAT", Sam was now concerned honestly, he truly was.<p>

"I'm just screwing with you god, your face though hahaha it was all like", Dean mimicked his face.

"Thats not funny, and you should know that", Sam pouted.

"Your face is funny", Dean bursted out laughing.

"Ok dean what is it", Sam knew Dean was trying to tell him something.

"I realized that my baby is 15...you know what that means, shes in high school! You know what i did in highschool", Dean got all fatherly and changed subjects.

"Somethings aren't meant to be seen",

"Exactly"

"And your point is…"

"I don't know how to react to these things and...i'm going to concentrate on the road now", Dean really didn't even know what he was saying.

"Good", Sam was serious. "So what now, we already know it has to be a werewolf".

"we have to wait until night for them to come out, and you know there a huge pain in the ass to kill", Dean pulled into a diner to get lunch.

I was walking down the hallway minding my own buisness when i was then pushed into a locker. By Lily. Aileigh stood closer behind.

"What the actual f-", i got cut off.

"Save it", Lily said.

"You're getting a little too close to me", I winced a bit, Damn that girls grip.

"Madison, listen you arent cool. Stop trying to guilt this boy into loving you", Ailigh said being sarcastic.

"Stop trying so hard", Lily grabbed my shoulder a little bit harder. Really it hurt like hell.

"Ok NOW let me go", i looked at her. She laughed then let me go. I gave her a slight nudge. I was pissed at this point, like really mad and before i knew it there was a BANG a crash into the lockers. I looked over and there was Lily on the other side of the hallway. Now mind you I'm scrawny I wouldn't have been able to throw a girl hard enough into the lockers making even the slightest Dent in them. I looked over and I was being held back by a teacher and they were calling the nurse. Everything was happening so fast i couldn't grasp it. I had no idea what just happened until i was in the principal's office.

"Ms. Grimm, would you care to explain why you pushed Lily Anderson into the locker, do you realize that she could push charges...luckily there was no severe damage to property or Lily but you could be in serious legal issues", Principal James scolded me. I didn't know what I did.

"I didn't Do it", i looked down.

"Yes you did, you can't play that card", The principle lectured.

"Do you see, i'm am scrawny and shorter...she pushed me up against a locker beforehand i mean it not my fault",principal at the principal. He sighed.

"You haven't done anything bad, i will wipe your detention slate clean but i am going to call your mother"

"I honesty don't understand". I said " i didn't do anything!"

"go to class" he sighed. Luckily it was art next. i picked up my bag and left his office. Class was just starting as i walked into the room. Kate and Alec were at a table sculpting clay.

"hey guys" i said sitting down next to kate and across from Alec.

"hey" he said smirking. His eyes glinted when he looked at me. Oh god he was gorgeous. Kate looked at me raising her eyebrows at me. i glared at her as alec went back to work on his… uh… bowl? i honestly have no idea, this boy may be sexy, but he is not skilled in the arts.

"so, uh what are we doing today" i asked

"making clay animals" alec said looking at his...work. " i guess i'm not very good at this am i?" he admitted. i laughed.

"what even is that?" i asked laughing.

"its supposed to be a lion" he said ashamed of himself.

"oh my god, how?" kate asked.

"i dont know what i'm doing" he said half smiling. he shrugged his shoulders.

"try doing something like this," i said grabbing some clay and rolled in in my hands a little then started sculpting. first i made the body, it wasn't perfect but it was way better than his. i then started making the legs they came out lopsided

"how? how is that possible?" he asked amazed. i laughed and started to make the head. i stuck it on the body i made. i noticed it was missing something.

"what's it missing?" i said to myself

"a maine?" kate guessed. i shook my head it was a lioness.

"ears!" alec almost yelled.

"oh yeah!" i said and made two thin little circles and put them on its head. "voila" i said gesturing to my lioness.

"heh, thats amazing Blondie" he shone his cocky smile again. Kate saw it and she looked down pressing her lips together, her cheeks turning little pink. i don't care though, i know hes adorable.

"i mean really" he started picking up my animal "look at this thing! its amazing!" he exclaimed

"thanks" i was tempted to say Green Eyes but i was not calling him that in front of Kate.

"okay!" the teacher said " leave your animals here, were gonna paint them tomorrow" she said as the class was packing up.

"crap" alec said "i didn't do anything, but make this thing" he said picking up his bowl with four things sticking out of it which i guess is legs.

"oh! come on it's not that bad" i said trying to keep a straight face.

"yeah? tell me then," he said leaning on the table. "where is the head" he said and smirked

"uhhh" i looked at it and picked it up flipping it around in my was a circle thing on it. i pointed to it and gave a questioning look at alec.

"i guess thats a better option than where it actually is". he said. okay, i DO NOT want to know what i pointed to was. i put it back down and we walked out of the room. kate walked a little behind us.

"so, whats your next class?" he asked

"English" i groaned. i hated history. it was just about a lot of grammar and dumb stuff about i language i already know plus the teacher was a total bitch.

"not your favorite subject im guessing" he said

"you got that right green eyes" i said smiling. He had his backpack over one shoulder and he had that smirk of his on.

"i'll walk you" he said. even though that that is totally cliche, i still smiled a little "where is it" he asked

"uh, room A7" i said.

"oh cool, my math class is in room A9 its right by there" he said. We walked down the hallway, i glanced behind us to see if Kate was still there. she wasn't, i guess we passed her class.

"cool" i said because i had no clue what else to say. we walked in silence for a few moments until we reached my class.

"so, uh, i'll see you later Blondie" he said

"bye green eyes" i said all flirty. He started off to his class, i looked at him for minute until i turned around to walk into i could though, Aleigha blocked my way.

"get outta my way" i demanded. oh god! why can't she just leave me alone already.

"No, not until you apologize', she acted like a child.

"Sorry now move", I rushed.

"Thats not a real apology", She crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean to", i acted pretty sorry and she moved out of the way. Damn she is the true definition of a Dumb blond. I sat in my seat next to Summer.

"Hey idiot", Summer nudged me.

"Hey Su-", I got cut off by Ms. Howes.

"MS. GRIMM IT IS RUDE TO TALK WHEN I AM SPEAKING", She screeched at me. I remained silent. And summer giggled a bit.

"Anyways Today we are going to read Romeo and Juliet", she opened a dusky box, filled with books. i Groaned. i wasn't at all wanting to read this play it was really really REALLY stupid. I'm more of a Mary Shelley or Edgar Allen poe fan. We had to all get up and grab a book and write the number of it on the piece of paper. I got back to my Seat. The rest of Class was pretty straightforward we read the first chapter and i really enjoyed the part where Ms. Howes shut her mouth for those brief seconds. There was five minutes till class was over. It felt like an eternity. I wanted to go home, and maybe Sam and Dean would be home from there hunting trip sometimes there back early.

Dean walked out clutching a pistol, he shot the werewolf right in between the eyes. The bullet sizzled. And Sam came running.

"Good work, you okay", Sam was out of breath.

"Yeah, you", Dean looked at his brother.

"Eh Peachy", Sam smirked as the two walked into the car. Dean started the ignition. And began driving down the highway.

"Good work", Dean and Sam said at the same time. Dean had so much smug on his face.

"Hello Boys", The brothers jumped and Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road. Dean and Sam looked at the back of the darkened Car.

"Meg?", Dean said confused.

"Missed me", She smirked.

"Not at all", Sam answered

"What are you doing here", dean glared at her. She smiled.

"Madison Grimm", Meg smirked and dean wanted to wipe it off her face.

"You lay just a finger on her and i will make sure that you have no finger to do so", Dean threatened with such a scary determination that frightened Sam.

"Its not me that going to touch her it quite a few other demons and there planning stuff pronto unless you can mangle some plan to stop it", Meg smirked again then disappearing. Dean was in a rush to get home. It was a hours till he would get there. So many miles and so little time to get there.

I went up up to my room as soon as we got home.i was really trying to avoid talking to my mom right now. I would just start to be off in my little Alec world again. I went on my laptop, because i am the queen of procrastination. i literally could spend the whole day procrastinating if i wanted. I pulled up my twitter page. wow i gained 1 follower! that's unusual, i clicked on the followers par to see who followed me. When i saw who it was i beamed. I never knew he had a twitter. huh? i clicked on his account alecster58. it looks like he had just made it. He only had two tweet. one said "first day at my new school!" with a picture of the prison i go to everyday. The other one said "damn street lights" i laughed a little remembering our conversation. i refreshed the page another twee of his came in "why are lions so hard to sculpt? #art probs" I laughed at that one. i clicked replay

"they aren't all that hard to sculpt"

"hey! so you've found me on twitter" he replied

"lol yup i have"

" so what do you think?"

"of your twitter?"

"no, my dick, yes i mean my twitter" i burst out hysterically

"well its kinda short" i said

"oh, wait your twitter!" i replied again

"ha ha ha very funny" he said

"lol sorry, i saw my chance and… grabbed it!" i said i couldn't stop myself now

"seriously?"

"lol yup!"

"haha" he said

"so, whats up?" i asked

"oh you know" he said

"hahaha" i said i couldn't breath i was laughing so hard.

"lol, i like twitter" he said

"yes, welcome to the wonderful world of high schoolers internet conversations"

"thank you!" he said

"but really tho, lions aren't that hard to make"

"at least i can make a free throw" he said

"hysterical" i replied

"ha, sorry. but its the truth!" he teased. i giggled

"ya, lol i know."

"oh yeah, btw hows your nose?" i completely forgot about my bloody nose yesterday

"not bloody, if that counts"

Alec was laughing hysterically from his hidden little room.

"are you okay?" Gabriel asked through his door

"yeah, im fine" he said

"what are you doing?" gabe asked concerned for him.

"nothing!" he said trying not to laugh

"okay, just dont...i dont know, break your self. ive never heard you laugh this hard"

"ill try my best" alec back to his computer with his Australian Shepherd dog, Max, jumped on top of him on his bed.

"off! Maxy!" he exclaimed scratching behind the dogs ear.

"jgfjdhsgfv" he typed. uh what was that supposed to mean?

"uhh, are you a fanboy?" i asked

"a what?"

"nevermind. what was with the jgfjdhsgfv?" i asked

"oh sorry that was my dog Max"

"omg lucky! what kind is he?"

"australian shepherd" oh my god! i have always wanted one of those!those dogs are so pretty its not even okay!

"lucky!"

"anyway, so, what are you doing?"

"you" I said

"very funny" he said

"lol sorry"

"lol its funny"

"haha" i said because i had no idea what else to put

" :)"

" :)"

" 0_0.. staring contest!"

"0_0. okay!" i said. i wish it was with his real beautiful green eyes.

"0_0"

"0_0"

"0_0"

"0_0"

"-_0"

"ha! i win!"

"0_-... sorry nope! don't count if you blink one eye at a time!"

"0_0"

"sorry, you already lost"

"awe why?"

"you said 'ha! i win' when you didnt"

"ugh fine. you only won cuz i let you win"

"oh? is that a challenge i hear?" he said. My mom was yelling to me.

"lol, hang on my mom is calling"

"okay" i left my room and went half way downstairs.

"yeah?" i yelled

"dinner" mom said

"kay, i'll be right down!" i went to my laptop.

"sorry, i have to go. its dinner and i also have not yet done my homework" i said.

"lol okay, neither have i. ill talk to you later Blondie"

"okay green eyes" i said and shut it down and ran down stairs. i haven't eaten anything all day. Im starved.

"dean, what was that about?" sam asked his older brother when Meg left.

"i dont know" he fibbed remembering their conversation all those years ago. Sam knew when he lied to him. he was lying right now.

"really?" he asked

"I Dont Know!" he said again. Sam decided to let it pass. For now anyway, he will ask him again later. "anyway, any ideas on how you're going to finally pop the question?" Dean asked changing the subject

"uhh, well, is almost December right? ill ask her on christmas!"

"dude, i dont think its even thanksgiving yet." dean said getting his mind off meg.

"its close enough i guess. thats when im asking her" sam said sure of himself planning it all out.

"it better be damn spectacular if you're waiting another month!" dean said

"its been 10 years what's another month?" sam said. he was honestly just pushing it back and back he has been for a couple years now. the truth was that he is nervous to ask. dean laughed sensing sams nervousness.

"its been forever, if she didn't want to marry you she would have dumped you a long time ago" dean laughed.

"yeah, heh, i guess you're right" sam said. "but i'm still asking at christmas" sam said

"how many years have you been telling yourself that one?" dean joked.

"shut up" sam said. while he thought the answer was 3. He really was going to ask this time.

"ALEC!" Gabe yelled trying to snap Alec out of some sort of daze.

"huh?" he jumped

"are you okay" Gabe asked

"yeah, im fine" he smirked looking down. Gabe looked at the bit he had practically raise and smiled. he knew that look. he might be an angel, but he knew 18 year old guys.

"its a girl isn't it?" he asked.

"Gabe!" Alec said looking up not wanting to talk about this.

"im just sayin" he said

"really?" he said to him.

"is that what you were laughing at earlier?" he asked .Alec tried to keep straight face as he remembered their conversation.

"it is isn't it" Gabe said all fatherly to son.

"come on," alec said wanting to leave

"who?" gabe asked casually.

"im not telling" alec said. What would gabe think when he found out that he liked Madison.

"its not…" Gabe started. Alec knew he was figuring it out. crap! he thought. alec glanced down avoiding eye contact.

"is it really made?" gabe asked him.

"i'm leaving!" he said.

"you know she is only 15!" Gabe yelled after him. Gabe didn't really mind though, Alec was smart enough to be smart. gabe thought. he shook his head and smirked rubbing his hand to the side of his head. He was really 18 wasnt he? Gabe thought amazed. It seemed like yesterday when he first transported them both from hell to back up here. gabe was amazed at how time moves so quickly especially for an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down stairs, looking down knowing what lecture was awaiting for me at dinner time. I sat down, mom had steak and vegetables on a plate it was steaming. She sat down right across from me.

"So Madison what happened at school today", I could tell she was clenching her teeth

"Uh", i looked down trying to ignore her. I noticed that she was holding her fork in such a way that made it look like she was about to snap it.

"I mean you didn't pushed someone into a locker"

"Not at all", i muttered.

"Do you realized how in trouble you are"

"Can i explain myself"

"No!", Mom snapped "This isn't okay"

"it wasn't-" i started but got cut off

"Dont even talk right now! You can not do stuff like this!" she was yelling now. i noticed that bobby and cas were nowhere to be found. I pressed my lips together to make myself not talk.

"what i don't understand is why?! Why would you just throw someone against a locker?" she flailed her arms around. she kinda reminded me of a monkey or something swinging her arms about like that.

"are you even paying attention to me?!" she yelled. I nodded. Well this sucked. i didn't even do anything! she just kinda threw herself. but who would believe that kinda crap?

"what were you thinking?!" she yelled she looked down at me as if wanting a response.

"do you want me to answer?" i asked her

"YES" she yelled

" i was thinking that they were being bitches to me! and she just kind flew into the locker!"i yelled at her finally getting a word in she looked as though she was about to say something "NO! mom i'm am going to talk now! those two bitches have been nothing but horrible to me and my friends since 1st grade! They push me into lockers every fucking day mom! they did today no big surprise! BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" i yelled at her. she was silent for a moment.

"go to your room" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

"GLADLY" i stormed off and ran upstairs slamming my door. i screamed into my pillow flopping down on my bed. why did everything that they did always end up with me in trouble? honestly i was sick of it. I needed to get out of the house. i grabbed my jacket and threw on my boots. i sneaked out of the back door and ran until i couldn't see the house anymore. I stopped and leaned against a tree next to the sidewalk. God why was everything so complicated. this was honestly the worst week of my life! It happened all the time, but starting with Dean and Sam going out then all that confusion with Alec. which i have to say is amazing now. but this shit with Lily and Aleigha now. i've gotten in trouble before because of them, but not like this. i was just completely done with them. i pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head in them. i took a couple shaky deep breaths after staying in that position for a while. i wasn't crying but i am just so frustrated with the world right now. i took a deep breath again trying to clear my head. I tried to relax and just think about since its pretty much impossible to think about nothing, i tried to think of something happy. And of course the first topic was Alec!

He is literally the hottest guy in the world. I pulled my head up and leaned back against the tree.i dont even know how it is possible to be that attractive. he had this amazing hair, that was just perfect in everyway It was light brown and it wasn't too short or too long. it flowed the right way in every way possible. And his face, it was flawless like his adorable nose. his perfect teeth that never failed to pull off that cocky smirk of do not even get me started on his eyes. oh my holy god. his eyes are gorgeous. the bright green, that twinkled everytime he smiled or talked or just about anything really. his beautiful youthful eyes that could cure cancer, were perfect. It wasn't even just his looks. he was probably the nicest guy that has ever walked into those high school doors. at least to me anyway. and he was hilarious. i smiled remembering earlier with twitter. Also the way he just forgave me when i blew up on him today. He could have easily just been furious with me and never talk to me he didn't i just like forgave me. I didn't understand how anyone can be that perfect. Suddenly i thought i heard a twig snap. i jumped and looked around.

"h-hello?" i called out glancing around "is anybody there?" i called. Right because murderer is gonna be all like 'yeah , hey! im right here' .i squinted when i heard another twig break

"i know you're there" i called. I could see a faint figure coming closer. ll of a sudden it just kinda vanished.

"Cas?" i called thinking of only one person i knew that did that.

"BOO!" someone yelled from behind me and poked my sides. i screamed and jumped up and turned around. i saw only a laughing Alec. he was on the doubled over laughing so hard.

"You idiot!" i yelled smiling. he only responded with more laughter. i went over and pushed him over. it was easy he was weak from laughing so hard.

"im sorry" he started barely able able to get the words out " but thats was hysterical" he laughed in the cutest way possible. i literally can even describe it.

"you could have given me a heart attack!" i joined in laughing. "where did you even come from anyway?" i asked watching him climb up from the ground.

"what are you even doing out here blondie" he asked avoiding my question.

" i had to clear my mom is litterally being a bitch right now" i said to him.

"good old moms," he said almost as if thinking about a distant memory "i was seperated from my mom when i was a kid" he explained. oh god! im an idiot! here i am complaining about my mom when he didn't even have one!

"im sorry" i said

"Its okay. My mom was a total bitch. I hated her" he said again looking as though he was looking for a lost memory

"so, now that we cleared up that our mothers are bitches," i said "lets make small talk, what's life like for you?'

"Uh i live with my dad, and i can make a free throw and i am really good at being an asshole", He had such adorable sarcasm i almost let out a squee but i stopped myself.

"Your right, you are an ass", I stood up and leaned against the tree. He stood up as Well.

"BUt honestly i know everything i need to know about you", He changed his tone of voice getting closer to me.

"what do you mean", i looked down.

"Come on its obvious, average student. Sucks at gym. Beautiful eyes and hair and every time you smile your eyes does this sparkle thing that makes feel like like a toddler", His words made me melt and i was blushing immensely now. Really he said all of that. I was dying inside and he started getting closer to me. Learning in further and further, and i was about to DIE was he going to kiss me. NO he was not i must have something in my eye BECAUSE THIS WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AT ALL WHATSOEVER. I couldn't do it I WASN'T READY. NOT at all. I mean what if we did kiss and then i had no control and then we did other stuff because my heart was honestly wanting everything of him at the same time i was screaming inside and everything happened at once and looked at him one last. To see a nervous smile from him.

"God im so sorry", his greens eyes caught me i almost didn't notice the humiliation.

"not its ok...i uh...i just barely know and i", he leaned in anyways and kissed me on the cheek. i….died…...right then…..and there. Ugh he was so cute and i was so little maybe this wrong because IDK maybe hes a senior. he walked down the road and i ran back home and i mean RAN. I had to go to sleep. BUt i couldn't i was stuck in a phase that i wouldn't want sleep to disrupt. Jesus Alec is like amazing and i know something will go wrong soon enough. I just know it. when i got to the back door i crept in slowly. i tried to sneak off to my room but then…

"home so soon?" bobby asked. shit. but at least its not mom.

"uh, i was just uh-" i tried to come up with something

"save it, im not your mom" he said

"yeah," i said in an oh crap fashion.

"don't worry, she hasn't noticed. but do you mind telling me where you were, really" bobby said

"uh- i thought you said to save it" i said. if i said that to mom shed be pissed. but i can really get away with anything with bobby. he just looked at me. right. what should i say, what should i say?

"i was uh- just getting some fresh air" i said. i wasnt lying. it was what i was originally out of the house for.

"right" bobby sighed "get to your room before Clara notices, i won't tell"

"thanks uncle bb!" i said and kissed his cheek and ran upstairs.

I was lying in my bed just thinking. i couldnt sleep. did this count as a first kiss? i wondered. no. it wasn't really a real kiss. i mean it was just on my cheek. i dont think so. no. but really. i cannot stop thinking about him. everything about him was perfect. nd me. im a freshman. its never going to work out. why am i even trying. why is he trying too? why would he like me? That man could have any girl he chooses. and he chose e for some reason. i wondered if it had anything to do with the way he greeted me at gym a couple days ago. holy crap. that was only a couple days ago, and he freaking just kissed me. it was only on the cheek, but still.

Dean could just smell Bobby's musty air from his house he was almost home, just about three more miles to go yet it felt like so much time. Sam was also Anxious to get home. What was it with Meg. HE also missed Clara immensely 3 miles to go yet it felt like forever to get there. Eventually they pulled in and went through the door and Dean immediately ran to Madison room to check on her. She was sleeping soundly. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He was going to head out in the morning after she had a chance to talk to her. Clara had just gotten out of the shower, her hair was wet and Dean smirked. When he saw Sam talking to Clara.

"Your home early", Clara said.

"Yeah well we will be heading back out in the morning", Dean said.

I heard Dean say "We will be heading back out in the morning", ugh AGAIN can't he just be home for a while without hunting stupid deer like WTF honestly it wasn't fair he doesn't spend so much time with me anymore. But i have an idea. I pulled out my phone and texted Summer.

"Hey Summer are you awake?"

"I am now, it's three A.M go to bed you idiot"

"no, come to my house at 5;30 meet me in the back'

"Why"

"Feeling rebellious"

"Actually since you woke me up yes"

"Great...so do it", i set my alarm clock to 5;00 and tried to get a few hours of sleep till then.

"i missed you Claire-bear" Sam said standing behind Clara with his arms around her.

"i missed you too babe" Clara said turning around to face him. He smirked and kissed her. "do you have to go tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"im sorry, its our job" sam said. he really did feel bad.

"i know, i know what its like" she said. " i haven't been hunting in 15 years, but i know"

"i dont want to go" sammy said playfully whining

"you sound like 5 year old madi" clara smiled with the memory of sam telling her that she sounded like madi. Sam smiled back softly. He suddenly grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her passionately. Clara after a little shock wrapped her arms around sam's neck as he dropped his arms to around her waist and lifted her onto the bed.

Alec laid in his bed with his australian Shepherd curled up beside him.

"aag, Maxy what am i going to do?" he said aloud to his dog who looked up at him. "she is only 15. I cant. we cant, do that. Can we?" he was confused. He honestly had no clue what to do. he was so stupid to try and kiss her tonight. well he did, but it was just her cheek. He couldn't help himself, she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He thought about how her eyes did that sparkly thing, he smirked. She probably hated him now. he thought. And that is the main problem. He could help himself. what if he really did kiss her? he didn't know if he could trust himself with her. a demon-angel falling in love with human-angel. how would that even work? What if he hurt her?. he thought to himself

"what should i do? maxy! what should i do?" he asked his dog again.

I was alert and awake at by 5;30. I got dressed packed a few things and left mom a note saying that i was going to school with Summer. When in reality i had other things in store. Summer texted me letting me know that she was waiting in the back so i snuck out of my room and went to the backdoor. Safely without anyone knowing. i also grabbed Deans car keys and unlocked the car. then i put them back in there spot.

"What are we doing?", Summer asked me.

"Going on a trip, with Dean and Sam to be rebellious", I smirked crawling into the back seat.

"I like it...but you're laying on the ground, i get the cushion", Summer gave a half smile.

Clara woke up. To sam kissing her forehead.

"Leaving already?", She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, and btw Madi wrote you a letter saying that she went to school with Summer so i guess you can sleep in", Sam assured her.

"Can you sleep in", Clara asked.

"I wish i could", Sam had a sad expression.

"Sometimes i want you home for more than just a few weeks", Clara sat up. Only to be pushed back down by Sam giving her a hug.

"I love you,be safe", Clara said.

"I love you more and i will always be safe", Sam pulled away smiling. Then walked out of the room. Clara then fell back asleep.

"YOu Ready Sammy", Dean looked at his brother.

"Yeah", sammy looked at the door then followed his brother to the car, right after Dean grabbed his keys. Then got into the car. Sam was already in. Dean smirked at his little brother then turned on his music.

Summer and , I fell asleep after a while of driving. Hopefully i don't snore when i sleep. Once we had awoken we remained silent we had been driving for at least 4 hours now. FOUR HOURS OF SILENCE. i wonder if hell is that cruel?

I felt a sneeze coming. OH god it burned in the back of my nose. I couldn't hold it in any more. AAACHOO.

"Sammy did you sneeze?"

"NO", Sam looked at dean.

"SHIT", I blurted out. SUMMER hit me. I felt the car pull over to the side of the rode. Damnit. The car door opened and he revealed my side i smiled and waved and so did Summer. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Surprise", i said shakily. And Dean gave me the most angry expression ever. He never had been mad at me before?

When Alec showed up to class he noticed Madison wasn't there. He knew that he did something wrong. Ugh why was he so stupid. He shouldn't have done it. NOw she isn't here because of it. But she looked so beautiful and he loved her, he always had this strong connection, what if she didn't like him back, but he loves her. With so much passion and nothing would stop him, except her unhappiness. He noticed the two girls walk up to him.

"Hi Alec, looks Madison isn't her so i was thinking that you might be my running partner", She flipped her hair,

"Uh sure", Alec said his head was clear he couldn't stop feeling this regret towards Madison.

"Great, and in case you forgot im Lily", She gave Alec a wink. Which made him uncomfortable.

"MADISON!", Dean yelled pulled me up from the back of the car. And summer sat up in the car. Dean was livid and i have never seen him Mad at me. "WHEN DID YOU EVER THINK THIS WAS OKAY?", Dean scolded.

"It was her idea", Summer said.

"Summer, you encouraged her", Sam added. I looked Dean. He never been mad at me ever. What was different I have done worse things and he hasn't gotten mad at me? I looked down. Trying to avoid his glance.

"Both of you get in the car", Sam said as Dean and Sam got in the car. We got in and i shut the door as hard as i could.

"Im calling Clara", Sam was pulling out his phone.

"NO c...She is being a bitch to me, lets not make the apocalypse out of her pmsing", I said. Dean laughed well sam gave him a look. Summer glared at me.

"Madison you can't talk about your mother like that", Sam glared at me. I looked out the window. In silence. Summer just sat. There we both sat there in silence

"hi" Alec said as he was sitting down in the art room across from Kate.

"hey" she said.

"what is up with that Lily chick?" he asked. "seriously, shes a bitch" he said kate laughed.

"oh, i know all too well"

"yeah, i bet" he said.

"OKay! class! you know where all the paint is and hopefully know which sculpture is yours! get started!" the teacher yelled.

"right, so, uh," alec said awkwardly after a few moments after they grabbed the paint and stuff.

"yeah" kate muttered.

"can i ask you a question?" he said

"uh, i guess" kate said looking up from painting

he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. then he hook his head. "never mind its stupid" he said.

"i won't judge" Kate said wanting to know the question.

"okay. do you think Madi is mad at me?" he asked.

"uhh, well..does she have a reason to be?" she asked him.

"no." he shook his head, "well, yes" he said "maybe i don't know. But i guess i shouldn't have tried to-" he stopped himself before he said kiss her. but he watched as kates eyes widen and she smiled.

"you did not try to kiss her" she said smiling. Damnit! how did she even know he thought. must be some kind of girl thing. he was thinking to himself as he looked down and swallowed.

"maybe" he said shyly.

"oh my god!" she exclaimed "thats awesome!" she said "wish i could have heard it from her, but whatever"

"did you hear me say TRIED?" he said

"what did she like reject you or something?"

"well, exactly i was leaning in, and saw how uncomfortable she was and i stopped." he explained. "is that a rejection?"

"well, i guess if she didn't go directly 'no never in your life time!' which i highly doubt she did, then i dont think its really a rejection." she explained.

"so she's not mad at me?"he asked sitting up a little

"i guess. but it is made. i can never be 100% positive with her", kate said.

"Oh", He looked down.

"Well i will keep you updated", She smirked.

"So Summer what about your dad i mean you're gone?", Dean asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh my dad is out for work, he's a cop and he's working on a case, out of state. he won't back till saturday", Summer said.

"Wait your dads a cop", Sam asked,

"Yeah", Summer tilted her head sideways.

"Fantastic,", i could sense sarcasm in Dean's voice, he pulled into a motel. You all stay here i will check in and me and Sam will be out. Dont hide in the back of the car or anything", dean said getting out of the car. Then went to go check in.

"She's been silent huh", Sam looked at Summer.

"She's in trouble", Summer had a baby voice.

Dean walked out with two keys.

"Hi Dean", Dean turned around.

"Meg, i warned you",Dean said.

"relax, Clarence sent me", meg said showing her wrist with a symbol burned on it. "Heard you need a babysitter", she smirked.

"I dont trust you"

"You never do...it comes with the job, but I swear i won't lay a finger on her, besides i'm on your side", she smiled. Dean looked down. "Look the demons of team Crowley are trying to find MAG desperately and there on my ass for it, the best you can do is let me help", She said.

"If anything happens to her-', he got cut off.

"I know, you'll torture me to dust, yada yada", she said. They walked to the car.

We were all standing outside of the car when i noticed come walked by with a girl?

"Meg?' Sam looked at Dean.

"Alright girls, you're coming with me, Let me guess the tall red head is Madison?", she smirked i found that kinda conspicuous.

"Nope your wrong, I'm Summer", Summer said dryly.

"Ah.", Meg smiled. "Come on", she gestured for us to follow her while she holding a key. i looked at Dean. I can't believe he'd do that just leave me with some person i don't know. We got settled in.

"So", Meg said. I was still quiet.

"IS she mute?", meg asked.

"Yes", Summer said with a serious expression. i rolled my eyes. then pulled out my phone and checked my twitter still no messages from Alec. Damnit! I sighed.

"Is it a boy", Meg said looking at me. i rolled my eyes.

"Its a boy", she answered. Summer was on her phone.

"ok im just trying to make small talk, besides i have a lot of experience", She said. Whatever that supposed to mean she literally insulted herself. I sighed i couldn't keep this silent facade up anymore

"yes, but its complicated", i groaned.

"IT SPEAKS, i guess she isn't mute after all, and about your 'problem' do tell", as she said that summer put her phone down and perked her ears up.

"NO"., i groaned Summer then went back to her phone.

"I am a complete idiot", Dean said "why would I leave a demon with them"

"Dean, we really had no other choice" Sam said "would you rather have them both sneak out on the hunt with us? Think, what would that mean for madi? And summer. She's not even remotely involved in any of this"

"I know, but a freaking demon!" Dean said looking straight at the road.

"she said Cas sent her. I think it will be fine" Sam reassured.

"I don't man, I don't trust her"

"I don't either, but it's the best thing right now", Sams phone rang and he grabbed it.

"it's Clara", dean smirked.

"Hi, Don't worry i am punishing Madison right now", Sam said.

"She didn't bring her ADHD medicine with her", Sam could hear clara sighing.

"Aw Crap, well i have to go i will talk to you later, love you", Sam hung up the phone.

"What is it", Dean asked.

"Madison didn't bring her medicine with her", Sam said looking Dean.

"Yeah this going to be fun", Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hello boys", Dean and Sam turned around and Dean pulled out his demon blade.

"Crowley", dean said he then blinked.

"Okay...not Crowley meg?", Meg said confused.

"UGh you almost gave me a heart attack", Dean put the blade away.

"Well good you thought i was a boy"

"What is it", Sam said knowing that meg wanted to say something.

"Well the MADI has a boyfriend she's not telling you about ooh and i can tell", Meg looked at Dean.

"Uh hmm, well we have to go but you need to watch them!", Dean said.

"Pushy pushy", She disappeared and Dean and Sam got in the Impala.

I was getting tired waiting around for him to say something so i pulled out my phone and went on twitter.

"hey alex" i said. it was a few minutes before he replied.

"hi! are you ok?" he asked me

"yeah, im fine." i said

"are you mad at me?" he asked. i frowned why would i be mad at him he didn't do anything.

"no of course not" i replied

"oh well good:)" he said

"why?"

"well, i dont know. i thought maybe it was because i tried to like idk" he said

"kiss me?" i asked because he was obviously not going to.

"yeah"

"no of course not!"i said remembering how he leaned in close to me.

"good, cuz i thought that because that you went in school today that you were mad at me" out of the corner of my eye i could see Summer beaming with happiness

"whats your problem?" i asked her.

"HE TRIED TO KISS YOU?!" she yelled. yeah so maybe we shouldn't use twitter anymore. she was reading our conversation. crap.

"yeah, but stupidly i freaked out and now he thinks im mad at him"i said.

"yeah i know i can see the conversation. i realized that i hadn't responded to aec yet. i DMed him instead.

"hey, switching to DM. my friend has been reading our conversation" said

"oh, Summer?" he asked

"yup" i replied

"so, uh, what i said before" he said

" no me not being at school has nothing to do with you" i said.

"cool"

"yeah, Dean and Sam. they kinda raised me along with my mom. and they are always leaving 'hunting' and i wanted to come this time" i said

"madi! couldn't that be a little dangerous" he said. oh my god he sounds just like them!

"honestly you sound exactly like them! ill be fine! they locked us in here with some strange women anyway" i said

"what's that woman's name?" he asked

"why does it matter?" i asked

"TELL ME!" he said

"i dont know like mag or something"

"MEG?" he asked

"Yeah i think so...why are you yelling! why does it matter anyway?" i never responded to me. UGH! why did any of that crap matter? he sounded just like them. too dangerous! what the hell was going on here. What the hell did they hunt that was so dangerous. Honestly, they'll have to be fighting Satan for me to understand why it would be so dangerous for me to come!

"hey are you alright?" summer asked

"NO!" i snapped making Meg jump.

"boy problems?" she asked.

"no! well yes, but not all!" i said angrily.

"what's wrong?" Summer asked coming to sit next to me.

"Just all this crap about everything being too damn dangerous! And all this crap with Alec" i groaned.

"and just UGH" i screamed in frustration.

"madi, calm down." summer coaxed rubbing my back "its okay"

"wait a minute….. did you say Alec?" Meg asked taking her face out of a magazine.

"yeah, he apparently he said he knows you" i said. okay, it was getting very weird now.

"yup. i know him all right" she said smirking "be careful with that kid" she said.

"uhhh" i glared at her what the hell was that supposed to mean. did she mean the teenage be careful or something completely different. i can imagine why she would say the teenage be carefull thing, i mean he is 18 and i am 15.

"Hey! Gabe!" Alec called from his room.

"yeah?" Gabe said walking to the door frame.

"What are your opinions on a demon called Meg?" he asked trying not to sound too pisseed off.

"Meg?" Gabe looked at him confused. "well, she's definitely one of the better ones i would rather run into. shes on our side and has been for a while.." Gabe said. "how come?"

"no reason" he mumbled shutting his laptop. "Im going out for a bit. Come on Maxy" Alec said getting up. The australian shepherd leaped up from Alecs bed and followed him out of the door.

"where are you going?!" Gabe asked

"no where in particular just out for a walk" responded Alec with a tone of pissed off. He was mad at Madi for sneaking out like that, and bring Summer along with her! what was she thinking. But he was also mad at Sam and Dean for leaving her alone with a demon! Ugh he just needed to get out he thought.

"lets go Max" he called as he knelt down and held the dog as he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean!" Sam shouted to his brother tossing an iron crowbar to him. Dean caught it and smacked the ghost through the head with it. It disappeared and reappeared behind sam. Dean ran over and smashed it with the iron again while Sam ducked at just the right time. It reappeared again across the room. It screeched at started towards the brothers. Sam took his rock salt gun and shot at the ghost.

"nice shot" dean nodded his head.

"thanks" Sam said as the pale women dressed in a pure white nightgown appeared again. A dresser slid across the room, pinning Dean against the wall. He tried to push at it, but it wouldn't budge. the ghost started towards Sam, he pulled out his gun and shot at it. but it was empty.

"Dammit!" Sam said as he threw it at the ghost.

"what are you doing?" Dean asked as he noticed sam throw the gun at it.

"theres no ammo left! i didn't know what else to do" Sam said as the ghost was still coming at him. Apparently throwing guns at them don't work.

"Here!" dean said as he tossed the crowbar to him as best he could. he couldn't do it very well as he was trying to get out from behind the dresser. it fell a couple feet away from Sam and he just looked at Dean.

"i'm behind a heavy dresser! what do you want?" Dean defended. Sam grabbed the crowbar and swung it at the ghost just in time. Sam ran to the dresser and helped Dean get away from it.

"lets get out of here before she comes back" Sam said and Dean nodded.

I sighed and looked at the clock. it was like 1 o clock. I glanced over at summer who was sound asleep then over at Meg who was still reading that same stupid magazine.

"problem?" she asked without looking up.

"huh?" i asked.

"you just sighed, very loudly i might add" she said putting the magazine down.

"im just tired" i said even though i would never get to sleep even if i tried to.

"why dont you sleep then" she said.

"not everyone sleeps you know" i said. "my uncle Cas. he doesn't." i said. Meg smiled a little at that.

"i know." she said.

"you know Cas?" i asked. why the hell would this women know Cas? where would she even know him from. nd if she was such a great friend of the family then how come i have never met her?

"i know him well" she said smirking.

"okay, ew. i watch enough TV to know what that means. im also 15 i know what thats means. 'i know him well'" okay. well that was just weird. i didn't even know Cas was into that whole dating thing. i can not imagine cas in any kind of relationship like that, with anybody!

"hah, where is he anyway?" Meg asked.

"i dont know, he just kinda disappears a lot" i said actually wondering what he got himself into. oh! what if he had a dog! And he was just keeping it secret from us and whenever he disappeared he would go to it and play with it and all. You know, sometimes i see dog hair on his jacket! i've always wondered about that!

"hey! earth to madi" i heard Meg say. i shook my head snapping back to attention.

"sorry what?" i asked.

"nevermind" she said "get some sleep."

"ugh" i sighed and i layed back. Dean and Sam got a separate room, but they still would've just checked in on us. they haven't yet. what could they be hunting this late at night? or this early in the morning i should say. where are they? i closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. Although it was hard with everything buzzing in my mind, and that freaking light on because Meg was still looking at the same magazine. i wonder if she can actually read. it hasn't seemed like she has gotten that far in it.

Alec walked along the sidewalk with his dog walking at his side.

"wanna go for a run?" Alec said aloud talking to Max. The dog seemed to understand him and barked happily. "okay! lets go!" Alex said as he started sprinting turning into the woods. Max was close behind him. Sometimes Max would pull ahead and then fall behind as Alec sped up. Alec loved racing his dog like this he has done it since Max was a puppy and when he was ten. He always ran, almost everyday. But when he needed to clear his head he alway brought Max along. The dog was panting running a little ahead of Alec. Alec laughed as he and Max leaped over a fallen log. They just ran together for almost an hour when Alex finally slowed down.

"whoa there Maxy" he called. "lets take a break for a minute" he said as he sit leaning against a tree. The dog came over and sat by him.

"good boy" alec said as he scratched behind the dogs ears. Max licked Alecs sweaty face and Alec pushed him away laughing,

"hey! stop that!" he said. "its probably time to get back home huh?" he sighed. he grabbed hold of the dogs collar and disappeared.

Dean and Sam stood by the grave and watched the flames burn the bones.

"we should probably start heading back" dean said

"yeah, lets get going" Sam said as the brothers entered the Impala. Dean blasted his music and banged on the steering wheel to the beat of the music and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Its One in the morning dean!", Sam was cupping his hand around his ears yelling. But Dean smirked and continued.

I laid there on the bed until there was a knock on the door. Meg stood up and looked at me. Then looked at the door hole and opened it. I looked up and it was surely them. I pretended to sleep. I felt Dean kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, go to sleep", he lowered his voice, and then he sat at the bottom on the bed. I sat up.

"How did you know i wasn't sleeping", i looked at Dean.

"You usually snore", Dean said.

"Hey", i defended myself

"its quiet don't worry, but really go to sleep", Dean said concerningly.

"I will", Dean stood up and walked towards the lamp as meg sat up and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Madi", Sam smiled at me and he turned off the light. And shut the door. It's sweet of them to come in and say goodnight but i'm not a kid anymore. But i'm not gonna lie, i kinda needed it. I'm so stressed out with the Alec thing and just to know that they're here makes me feel alot better. I looked over at Summer who was sound asleep in a weird position. i flopped back and closed my eyes.

Everything came in flashy images. Burning fire. Prison-like cells. what looked like dentist chairs, but with straps and restraints. I saw the bloodlines of peoples faces trapped in the small cells. I watched as the horrible flashes of images go by as i was sweating. A man who looked deathly familiar laughed as he held a dripping dagger in his hand. the worst part was i saw in from the chairs perspective, it flashed away and more and more terrible images flashed by. I could see out through the rusty bars of one of the tiny cells and bloody, scared hands that reached up and gripped the them. The chair again, the man was still laughing but instead of a dagger he held a syringe with mysterious liquid in it, it flashed away. i could feel myself breathing heavily as i saw all the bloodlines and the pain. An image flashed by where that same man was dragging a poor old man, with horrible scars and deep featuring slashes all over his body, out of his cell. A new flash where that man was standing above me and a woman with fiery red hair and another man stood over me all grinning fiercely.

"Madi" they called my name. over and over again.

I shot up gasping for air breathing deeply. I looked up and saw Deans concerned face look at me. I saw Summer standing next to my bed looking a little concerned. Sam stood behind Dean hang the same expression.

"are you okay?" Dean asked with his hand on my shoulder. i nodded.

"yeah- just a bad dream" i said relaxing. Dean's face fell into scared expression. He glanced back at Sam with a similar face. Summer sat down on my bed.

"you okay?" she asked

"yeah" I said more curious why Dean was so worried about a nightmare.

"madi, look at me" Dean said all serious looking straight into my eyes.

"what is it?" i asked confused.

"you have to tell me what you saw" Dean demanded without changing his expression

"um" why would it even really matter anyway? it was just a dream.

"mads please" he almost begged.

"I uh, i dont know. Fire for one thing i guess. Oh and this one guy. He seemed kinda evil." i said avoiding the parts with all the bloodiness.

"have you had many of these?" Sam asked.

"uh, i guess not. what are you guys my therapist? it was a dream!" I said.

"okay" dean muttered. " get ready to go were leaving" Dean said as he walked out of the room. Sam followed behind him.

"crap! Sam what are we going to do?" Dean asked. turning to his brother once they were in the room.

"i dont know. she said that she hasn't had many" Sam said. "maybe it just happens occasionally" Sam said.

"i don't know" dean said fearing for madison.

"she was in hell you know, nothing like that can be completely erased. No matter how hard you try" Sam said softly not wanting the girls on the other side of the wall to hear. these were thin walls after all.

"lets just keep an eye on it" Dean said turning and packing away his weapons to his bag.

"right" Sam said doing the same.

"What's up with you and Alec?" Summer asked me as we were shoving our clothes into our bags.

"he just sounds so much like everybody else!" i said growing annoyed again.

"how does everybody else sound?" she asked.

"Thats too dangerous! You shouldnt do that! blah blah blah" i said in a deep voice mimicking no one in particular and everybody at once.

"okay, i've never said that!" Summer giggled.

"whatever, its just that i thought that he understood me like that" i said "you know?"

"yeah totally" she agreed "but, maybe he was just concerned about you not being in school today." she said.

"pfft, he though i skipped because I was mad at him" i explained.

"why would you be mad at him?" she asked me. I alf way wondered if i should tell her or no. the fact that he tried to kiss me and I basically shut him down. "Madi?" she asked smiling noticing that my face might have gone a little red. i sighed.

"fine, i'll tell you. But i swear to god if you tell Dean or Sam, or anybody i-" i said seriously

"okay fine i get it! tell me!" she said excited as she pulled me down to sit on the bed.

"He tried to kiss me-" i didn't get to finish before Summer squealed and smiled.

"details!" she begged.

"as i was saying" i started covering her mouth before she squealed again "Alec tried to kiss me, but i shut him down" i said releasing Summer's mouth so she could speak.

"MADI" she yelled

"hush!" i hissed "they can hear you!"

"madi! why would you shut him down! whats wrong with you!" she asked looking at me as though i grew an extra head.

"i dont know, i just kinda freaked out" i said shrugging.

"come on! that guy is gorgeous! and he likes you! and you shut him down" she said.

"i know" i said looking down. "but now i am mad at him for sounding like everybody else on the planet" i said irritated standing up.

"oh come on it's not that bad! he was worried about you!" she said.

"well, i guess it doesn't really matter, he never responded to me last night after i told him we did this, so hes mad t me too" i said.

"oh leave me out of this!" Summer said. "it was your idea"

"ugh" i said. there was a knock at te door.

"come in!" i yelled.

"ready to go?" Dean asked stepping into the room.

"i guess" i said. "summer?" she nodded.

"great lets go get some breakfast!" Dean clapped his hands together and walked out of the room.

We followed him out to the car.

I am so glad that its saturday and we don't have to go to school. I can just enjoy my day off from all this high school drama crap and relax in the car.

"hungry?" Den asked pulling into diner

"starved" Sam responded as my phone buzzed in my pocket. im glad n one could hear it go offi pulled it out and checked it. it was a strange number that i did nit know. I frowned and checked the message.

"hey, Madi. Its me, Alec. Kate gave me your number yesterday during art." i sighed and hesitated before clicking reply.

"hey" is all i said. then added him to my contact list.

"how are you?" he asked.

"fine" i responded walking into the diner.

"four?" the waitress asked. Sam nodded. "right this way" we all followed her to a table. she handed us the menus. "my name is Charlie and i'll be taking care of you today, drinks?" we all ordered our drinks. i checked my phone because it buzzed again.

"texting Alec?" it was summer. i glanced p at her trying to to laugh.

"shut up" i replied. it buzzed this time it was Alec agian.

"good, anyway look, im sorry about last night. And what i said" he said i felt a litle gulity then.

"im sorry too, I kinda like just got all pissy and everything" i said.

"no, no, don't my fault" he said.

"its okay" i said

"thanks" he said.

"but can i ask one question?" i said. "well actually two?" i sent two messages.

"hey madi! Do you know what you want or are you just going to be on your phone this etie time?" Dean said.

"sorry" i said as i slid my phone into my pocket and picked up the menu. I glanced sideways at Summer who was really trying not to laugh. i kicked her in the shin under the table.

"ow!" she yelled. Dean and Sam looked up at her.

"you okay" Sam asked confused.

"ahem, yeah" she said. he nodded and went back to the menu.

I looked t te menu for a few seconds untill my phone buzzed. i quickly decided that i wantted pancakes so i could put the menu down. i pulled my phone out. it was summer.

"that hurt" she said.

"good"

"but the look on your face though when it buzzed! you got so excited!" summer was snickering .

"do you want me to kick you again?" she pressed her lips together and put her phe down. as mine buzzed. this time it was Alec again.

"go ahead" he said

"okay, um, 1.) why did you think hunting is so dangerous? and 2) why do you know Meg?" i asked him.

"1.) big guns and weapons and stuff. out in the woods and everything with other hunters out too. could get pretty dangerous. and 2.) shes an old family friend" Alec said.

"oh okay sorry i was just wonderig" i said "*wondering"

"its fine" he said.

"Mads!", Dean tried to get my attention.

"Gah", i jumped.

"you sneak out for some time with us, and your face is buried in that thing?", Dean said.

"I was just checking something I'll put it away", i slipped it in my pocket. Summer nudged me.

"So, Summer, hows life going", Sam started making small talk with Summer while Dean ingaged in a staring contested while we exchanged different looks. I nodded and he nodded back as we both Stared into eachothers eyes intensely. I tuned out whatever sam and Summer was blabbering about. I was having a staring contest with Dean, i missed these.

Clara was holding a coffee staring out the window.

"It does no good just staring out the window, they wont be coming any faster", Bobby commented

"I know, but she's pissing me off lately", Clara walked up to Bobby.

"Yeah, shes a teenager thats their job", bobby said.

"Yeah, but she's this close to finding out about everything", She made pushed two fingers together

"Eh what are you going to do", he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well i could bring her to my mothers house, but Madison hated that", Clara siad "And its not safe there either", she groaned taking a sip of coffee.

"For an angel she's a little devil huh", Bobby laughed.

"thats because she is a little devil"

"Hey cheer up, Sam and Dean wouldn't let her figure it especially with her friend tagged long"

"Yeah i guess but, I just don't want anything to happen, her finding out I dont even want to think about it"

"Whatever happens, happens that all i can say"

After we finished breakfest when then got back in the car again. It was nice to know that i was on a good note with Dean at the moment and I was slightly anxious to find out what Alec texted me. I had enough time we were driving home. I opened it. It was picture of a dog. Awe i didnt know he had a dog.

"Cute" i texted back. Then I put my phone in my pocket.

"How is school going", Dean asked Summer,

"Great, but i wouldnt say the same for Madi", Summer was trying not to laugh i glared at her.

"How so", Sam look at me, i shrugged my shoulders.

"She doesnt know what shes talking about, i'm fine", I kicked summer shin hard.

"Yeah ok", Deans tone sounded like he didnt believe me.

It was 3 hours of driving. Summer i noticed became more comfortable talking to Sam and Dean after a while and we made jokes. Finally we got home it was 1 o' clock. Dean dropped Summer off at her house. Her dad was still not home.

"See you on monday Summer", i said as she walked out of the car. We got back in the car.

"I dont want to go home", I groaned as Dean started driving down the road. "TO be honest i rather go to Grandma and Grandpas house right now", i sighed and looked at the window. I actually hated my grandparents with a burning passion, there really strange. ITs just wierd. But I didnt want to go home and deal with the wrath of my mother. When i get home she is going turn the great plains the east coast. I'm just not mentally prepared for it. I started feeling ill, my stomach was tense. As we pulled in at the house. I felt like i was heading into my execution. Especially with Dean opening the back seat door for me.

"Come on", Dean said.

"I cant move", i was telling the truth i couldn't physically move. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Then shut the door and dragged me through the front door. It was like a guard bringing me to my execution. I saw Mom, she give Sam a hug and looked at me. With the most pissed off expression. BUt to my surprised she walked up to me and hugged me. Dean let go of my arm. I just stood very still.

"Mother are you okay", she broke away from the hug and rolled her eyes.

"Just fine", she said with a sarcastic tone. I looked at bobby.

"What drugs did you let her take", Bobby laughed while Dean nudged me.

"Do you want me to yell at you", Mom crossed her arms and Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Madison, i think-", Dean picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING-", Dean dropped me on the couch and backed off.

"Tickle war Sammy", Mom smirked at Sam and Mom came up to me holding out her hands.

"NO NO HAVE MERCY YOU CRUEL INSUFFERABLE HUMANS BEINGS", I struggled and they laughed histerically at they tickled me.

"You lose", Mom said.

"Yeah i know", i got up as they were all laughing at me, my hairs was a mess.

"Im going upstairs to do homework and stuff", i said getting up and running upstairs. to my room.

"So what happened", Clara asked,

"Nothing much", Dean left out the nightmare and Sam glared at Dean.

"She had a nightmare and were worried about it", Sam said knowing that this was something that she had to know.

"Oh, well im sure shes fine, its only a nightmare" clara said.

"thats what i think" Sam said

"yeah" dean said unsure.

"so, um hows her friend?" Clara asked

"She fine. we dropped her off at her house perfectly safe" Sam said.

"shes funny that one" dean said

"yeah" Sam agreed "anyway, what's up with you?" Sam asked.

"nothing much. Just hanging out here with bobby"Clara bobbys phone started ringing.

"yes this is agent Tyler" he said walking into his office.

I pulled out my phone and there was a text from summer.

"hows your moms wrath?" she asked.

"aweful. tickle war" i said

"hahahahahahaahah" summer responded. "lol"

"not funny" i replied

"sure it is! hows Alec?" she asked.

"stop before i murder you" i tried to put as much threat into it as possible.

"okay fine. ttyl" she said. i flopped into my bed and pulled out my laptop from under my bed. i spent about two and a half hours just doing random things on it, until my phone rang. i groaned, but got up and grabbed it from my desk. it was alec. Why was he calling me?

"hello" i answered.

"hey madi" his voice sounded a little different over the phone but it was still him.

"you're calling me" i said flopping backwards on my bed and stared at the celing.

"that i am." he said. "whats up?" he asked

"nothing much, just sitting in my room avoiding my mother" i said.

"ah, punishment?" he asked.

"oh, you would love that wouldn't you?" i asked laughing.

"always in for a good punishment!" he joked, I could just hear his cocky smile through the phone.

"your mean" i said

"thats what im here for" he said. "what was it anyway?" he asked

"too horrible to explain" i said

"trust me i know i've heard worse" he said. i sighed before i answered.

"tickle fight" i said. he just burst out laughing.

"WHA- OH MY GOD!" he was cracking up. i started laughing too.

"hey! its not funny!" i defended. "it was horrible!"

"your right!" he took a moment trying get himself under control again. "that is bad" he said then started laughing uncontrollably again.

"its not that funny" i said laughing a little at how adorable his laugh was.

"ahem, you're right" he said with hints of a little laughter still.

"anyway, what's up with you?" i asked

"noting much" he said still fighting off the last of his laughter.

"thats a cute dog you have" i said remembering the picture.

"yeah thanks" he said

"what's his name?" i asked

"Max. i've had him since i was like ten hes my best friend" he said.

"awe. thats so cute. a boy and his dog" i said.

"so what about you got any pets?" he asked me.

"not unless you count Trench coat wearing uncles" i said. Cas really is the closest thing i have to a pet.

"heh, no not really" he said

"then no" i said.

"thats too bad." he said.

"yeah, i've always wanted a dog. though i don't think Dean will ever let that happen."

"that sucks. you can see Maxy anytime you want to. dogs really bring joy in life" he offered. I smiled.

"really?" i asked sitting up. there was a knock at my door and dean opened it before i said anything.

"dinner" he said quietly. "whos on the phone?" he asked

"Summer." i said

"what?" Alec asked.

"uh Summer? ill have to call you back later" i said

"last night i almost had a threesome, i just needed two more people" he said. i almost burst out laughing, but Dean was looking at me so I did my best to keep a straight face. He obviously wanted Dean to question my sanity if i burst out laughing he would.

"bye summer" i said

"bye winter" he joked. i hung up the phone pressing my lips together. Oh my god, i am going to kill him.

"you okay?" Dean asked.

"ahem, yeah fine" i said looking at him. "whats for dinner?"

"burgers" he smiled.

"great!" i said and we went downstairs.

A few minutes later i was sinking my teeth into a juicy bacon cheese burger closing my eyes with delight.

"how can you guys enjoy a food that much?" Sam asked shaking his head at me and dean. he always asked this every time we had burgers for dinner or lunch or anytime really.

"because this is heaven" Dean said "madi knows what i'm talking about right?" he asked

"totally" i agreed taking another bite. He was right. i could marry this bacon cheese burger. if it was legal I would too. But i guess it wouldn't last long, I would probably end up eating of which, I took another bite of this heaven.

"you guys are ridiculous" mom said.

"you dont know what your missing" I said to her. I finished eating without saying much more than that. I just drifted into my own little world. I loved when did that, it happens more than it really should, but its quite here and I like it. Is even better when i'm listening to music. When everybody was finished i went back upstairs to my room.

As i was walking into my room I saw a sudden flash of redness and burning swirls of fire. But it flashed away as soon as it came. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. What the hell was that? it reminded me of that dream I had last night. i was probably just thinking about it and that happened. thats most likely what happened so im just going to forget that it happened.i walked into my room and pulled out my laptop again.

"Castiel what a surprise", the king ogf hell sat up from his desk,

"Its been a while", Castiel said.

"So why are you here", Crowley asked.

"Your trying to find purgatory right, well I need it in order to stop another apocalypse from happening", Castiel looked at Crowley.

"Slow down, you want to work with me?"

"Yes, i need to in order to stop Raphael"

"Why would he want to start the apocalypse?"

"To keep things in orer, seeing as the whole garrison is at war"

"Oh, well. I can understand"

"SO we are working together"

"Yes, this sounds like a great partner ship, lets just hope the winchesters and their puppy dont find out", Crowley smirked.

"Dean doesnt like dogs i doubt he has a puppy"

"Nevermind"

"I dont understand", Castiel questioned.

I was thinking about calling Alec but i decided to go on Netflix. I dont even know why we had it, we barely watched it. And usually when we did watch anything we would crowd everyone around the laptop. I deided i might watch some horror movie laugh about it. I went through all the movies. Then i got bored so i went through tv shos and stopped right at Buffy the Vampires Slayer. Eh might as well watch i dont have anything else to lose. so i watched one, then two then three and then HOLY SHIT THIS SHOW. There was a knock at my door i plucked out my headphones.

"Come in" i called out. It was Dean.

"Hey kiddo", He shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?", He asked.

"I'm watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer...don't judge". I looked at him smirking.

"OYu cant kill a vampire with a wooden stake, trust me i-", Dean stopped himself.

"You believe in Vampires?", i looked at him.

"Uhhh", He didnt know how to answer the question.

"So you believe vampires, but the existance of demons is a no go?"

"I read alot of lore, i dont beleive in vampires Madi, and Oh my god Madison black eyed things that possess people that reach havoc on the earth, come on i wouldv'e seen one", Dean said.

"Vampires are mythological, while demons theological, it has to do with religion. has uncle Cas taught you nothing", I laughed countering his argument. "What do you want anyway?", i asked sitting up and closing my laptop.

"Just to talk", Dean sat on the edge of my bed.

"Ok" i was confused.

"So i know you had that dream but-", i cut him off.

"Here you go with the damn dream again, dean its just a dream thats all. I know i havent had many nightmares but they happen", i said.

"Mads, hear me out, if anything in your dreams seems real, like a de ja vu just let me know, ok', Dean face was serious. I nodded then put on a parent talking to a baby tone on.

"Yes Dean i will tell you if the nightmares are real", this was completely crazy what he was saying.

"Madison", he sighed then looked at me concerned then stood up. "Goodnight"

"goodnight", i watched as he walked out of the room. I slid my laptop back under the bed and pulled out my phone and texted Alec.

"meet me at our spot". I was pissed they all treat me like a child DAMNIT. I put on my jacket and shoes. And i tired to sneak past everyone. They were all in the kitchen laughing about something so i took the liberty to go through the front door. And ran out. I was crying now. I cant deal with this anymore. Why am i crying! I couldn't I just can't deal with all of this stress. I sat under the tree and put my knees to my chest and just cried.

"madi?" i heard alec say concerned

"Hey Alec" I managed to get out between shaky breaths. i wiped my face wit the sleeves my jacket.

"are you okay? what happened?" he asked softly sitting down next to me. and he was very next to me. I sniffed and nodded, even though i was not sure at all if i was or not.

"i know you're not" Alec said serious looking at me concerned.

"im fine" i said and faked a smiled. He didn't believe it for a second.

"wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

"its just, i dont know." i took a deep breath and scooted a little closer to him and leaned my head into his shoulder. He put his arm around me and...i...legit….died!

"hey, its okay" he said leaning his head on mine and squeezing mr tight.

"its just all this crap with Dean, and hes treating me like im five." i said and almost strted crying agian.

"hes just concerned about you" he said "thats all"

"i mean it was just a bad dream! and now hes just treating me like i'm a five year old! Its ridiculous! I can handle a bad dream every now and then! he doesn't have to baby me like this! im just so sick of this! And hes not even my real dad he shouldn't be like this and-" , i heard a rustling of leaves. I stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean do you smell that?", Sam asked.

"Its smells like sulfur", Clara added. They all looked at each other and Dean bolted upstairs. HE checked the rug in front of her door. The seal had not been broken. Dean busted open the door. She was gone.

"MADISON", Dean yelled. Sam, Bobby and Clara came upstairs exchanging nervous glances. THey ran around the house trying to find out where she could have been, she wasn't here and they all hoped that there wasn't a demon. They couldn't find her. Clara had called her phone but it went off in her room.

"She's nowhere", Bobby said. Dean drove his fist into the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!", he bit his lip.

"What the hell", Clara yelled,

"Damnit", Sam remarked

"BALLS", bobby finished.

They all got geared up and Sam Clara and Bobby were already in the Impala going out to find her. Dean stayed behind hoping that she would be around here.

"Leaves huh", I said. Alec smirked. I looked at the street. I saw a person.

"Look Alec, creep alert", i pointed out the person. Alec grabbed my arm. Then pulled me to towards the person. "What are you doing".

"Stay behind me"

"Who is that?"

"Just stay behind me", he said sternly tightning his grip on my arm.

"Alec and Madison, what a pleasure", The man said comming into the street light. I watched as it flickered.

"How do yo-" i got cut off.

"Who are you", I noticed that Alec clenched his teeth

"Whats going on?", i looked at Alec this was kinda freaking me out. The man smiled. Im getting a stalker vibe from him. I backed up a bit. Then alec went flying to the other side of the road. I screamed and backed up slowly.

"Madison, we've been looking for you", i breathed heavily. I kept walking backwards all of a sudden. THUMP, i tripped and fell backwards over the sidewalk. The person crawled over me smirking and grabbing my necklace ripping it of. I was breathing more heavily. The mans eyes turned white.

"Hello little sister, missed me", black smoke started coming out of the mouth of this man. I am WHAT gah HOLY SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING GAH I couldn't breath. Then all of a sudden there was a bright light and the man was gone. What was happening. i grabbed my now ripped necklace and to my surprise there was alec. He helped me up. WHat the hell just happened.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN", I screamed.**!**

"Calm down"

"I will not CALM DOWN, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DONW DID YOU JUST SEE THAT AND YOU- YOU GOT FLUNG TO THE OTHERSIDE OF THE ROAD WHAT! i think i'm going to faint", I tried to saw. HE pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok", Alec walked me to the tree. i leaned aggainst,

"Whats going on", i looked at him.

"You need to take a breather", Alec tried to calm me down.

Dean ran out side clutching his pistol. He knew that a demon would have to be nearby he could still smell a strong amount of sulfer. He looked around and then he saw a bright light in the distance he ran over to it. Then he heard distance yelling. He thought it must have been the old couple that lived nearby.

I was hysterically crying right now.

"Madison, you look like and idiot", i looked up at him, it must have been the moment.

"well thanks for that" i said. i realized how close we actually were he was hugging me tightly and looking directly into my eyes. I physically and mentally cannot do anything right now. I just kinda started up at him.

"a beautiful idiot" he said softly and he pulled that cocky smirk of his. I smiled a little and looked down. He softly took my chin and lifted my head.

"don't look down. I love seeing that twinkle in your eyes" he whispered. "its gorgeous" I didn't really know what to say. I just kinda just looked into his bright green emerald eyes, i could see them staring straight into mine with kindness and care. I was only focused on the green when they closed. He tilted his head slowly and leaned in. He put his hand to the back of my head. His soft lips touched mine, my stomach flutter, it felt weirdly sexual. Although I didn't know what was sexual it felt like it was like someones mouth was on yours. And it was weird. But i couldn't believe that it was really happening. I didn't know what to do with my hands and i awkwardly placed them on his shoulders. Internally i was screaming like this was REALLY HAPPENING. Then BANG. I actually screamed and flinched when i opened my eyes Alec disappeared. Did he just...When I looked up and there was Dean holding a gun. SHIT!

"Did you just SEE THAT HE DISAPPEARED", i said freaking out now. Dean noticed this and he put his gun back in his pocket and ran up to me.

"Im going to KILL HIM", Dean said rather aggressively.

"About the dream, ha I have to tell you something", i said laughing dryly.

I was sitting on the couch, now hyper ventilating through a paper bag. And Bobby, Mom and Sam were all here.

"Take it easy kiddo", Dean patted my back sitting next to me.

"ok besides locking lips with a disappearing boy, what else did you see", Mom pushed. I took my face out of the bag.

"I- i saw a person, you wouldn't- be-", i put my face back in the bad and started hyperventilating again.

"I think we should give some time to breath before you interrogate her, idjits", Bobby scolded everyone else. Thank you Bobby. I said in my head. Dean was still sitting next to me. Mom was standing but the other side of the couch. Sam was sitting on the coffee table facing me. they were all staring at me. I took a couple of deep breaths before started speaking again.

"okay" i took another deep breath " well before, we were just sitting talking and all. Then we some starnge man walking down the street. i wondered about him, but kinda ignored him too. But he kinda just grabbed my arm and went over to the man." i explaied. i looked around the room. Dean looked angry. very angery but he wasnt saying anything, Sam was looked just the same as before, dont thik he knows what to think. Mom Looked a little scared.

"the man knew us!"i said and i started to freakout again. "i asked the man who the man was and then..HE FREAKING FLEW ACROSS THE STREET! LIKE AS IF HE WAS FLUNG OR SOMETHING! Then i satted backing away, but i tripped, he ripped my necklace off and his eyes were WHITE with no PUPILS all of a sudden there was black smoke everywhere!" I started hyperventilating again. i brought the bag up to my face and breathed.

"crap" dean muttered and he looked at sam.

"is this her again?" dean asked. What the hell is he talking about! her? who the hell is her?

I looked at them with confusion,

"what else happened?" sam asked

"a bright light. a really white bright light, then he was gone. after the man was gone, he helped me up and tried to calm me down like hes seen this a dozen times before" i said. "and well, dean knows the rest" i said.

"yeah, after he was done with madi, he disappeared. And i'm only think of one guy his age that can actually do that" Dean said,

"right, should we talk to gabriel?" Sam suggested. who the hell was gabriel? what the hell was this all about? what the hell did dean mean by he only knew of one kid that could do that?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" i stood up throwing the bag down.

"madison, sit down. We have to talk to you" dean said

"but first you need to tell us who 'he' is" mom said

"his name is Alec" i said

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at clara. and they were all looking at each other

"SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"were trying, but you have to relax" Dean said calmly.

"Relax? how?" i asked growing irritated

"just calm down" Sam said

"are you good?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"okay. Your friend Alec. We know him. We all do. Even you. well especially you now" dean paused and swallowed trying to hide his anger. i sank down a little in my seat. What the hell was he talking about!

"you knew him before." dean said. well that would explain that first day in gym class. "we were never quite sure why he was where he was when you guys met. we still arnt. but Madi, i want you to understand something" dean said looking at me. "you know how cas is right?" he asked.

"yeah, hes a angel" i nodded. "is Alec an angel?!" i asked sitting up a little.

"we dont know, but he was raised by them" dean said. WHAT THE HELL!

"what" is all i managed to get out.

"we arnt really sure wha- who he is, but he there is definitely something about him that kept him in hea-" Sam hesitated but dean gave a slight nod and he continued.

"in heaven" he finished. well that would explain his looks. he literally was from heaven. i smiled a little thinking of the irony to it.

"so, your telling me that he was raised y angels, and that he is from heaven. and he can disappear and everything." i said i was freaking out but i couldn't manage to say much else then that.

"well, yes we are" dean said " but that is not going to stop me from killing that son of a bitch" he finished.

"dont you think we should talk to gabe about this?" sam asked.

"fine" Dean said. "get him tell him to bring Alec"

"okay," sam said. He got up and walked outside.

"UUUGGGGHHRG" Alec screamed in frustration as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"IM SUCH AN IDIOT!" he screamed each word with one hard punch to the wall. The wall already had a hole in in from the first punch, and it was all cracking now.

"RRRRG" he paced back and forth quickly in his room with his hands grabbing his hair. He kicked his desk chair over and it went across the room from repetitive kicking.

"why would i do that? Im so stupid! i should've known better than to kiss her! now she is probably getting into real trouble, just because of me!" he groaned to himself. he was breathing heavily nowhe sat on his bed.

"IM SUCH A MORON!" he yelled alound.

"uh" Gabe knocked on his door a little scared "you okay in there Buddy?" he asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE GABE" he yelled.

"well, um Sam winchester is parying for me to g down to him...and he wants me to bring you" he tried to explain.

"IM NOT GOING" he yelled.

"what did you do?" gabe asked growing angry.

Alec sighed trying to calm down he walked over and opened the door. he walked bck over to his bed and flopped back on it as Gabe entered the room.

"what happened?" he asked Alec

"I kissed her okay?" he said. "but it was right after some freaking demon snuck up on us and flung me across the road! then he went after her, but i was go knocked out when i hit the ground. i woke when i saw the bright light all around us, and she was freaking out. she was really upset. and i really like her. so i just kinda kissed her." he said. he looked at gabe who was leaning against the wall pretending not to notice the holes.

"and you're mad because?" Gabe gave him a slight smirk.

"dean almost blew our heads off" he said "i panicked and i disappeared" he said

"you disappeared? whith her right there? what were you thinking?!" gabe asked mad. :yo know what? it is best for you to stay here. im leaving. ill be back" he sid disappearing.

"gabe! finially" Sam said looking at gabe.

"what do you want?" Gabe asked still mad.

"umm, well lets go talk to dean. uh, wheres Alec?" he said

"not coming" he responded

"uh, let go inside" Sam said.

" Finally!" dean said as they walked into the room. "wheres the kid?" DEan asked.

"i thought it would be best if he didn't come" gabe said glaring at dean.

"i wanted to talk to him" dean said

"oh, so yo could take another sho at his head?" gabe asked. "you're not going to touch him" he growled.

"i dont need your protection Gabe" Alec appeared behind him in the doorway. Dean jumoed up and pulled out his knife and started towards him.

"hey!" Sam said stepping in front of Dean "dont"

I walked into the room and saw that scene unfolding i was just kinda standing there.

"madison!" some random guys said. which i'm guessing is Gabe. I stepped up.

"hi" i meant for something braver hen hi to come out but that didn't happen dean turned and looked at me.

"madi go to your room" Dean said.

"no, shes staying here" Alec said.

"you have no right to say what she does and doesn't do" dean growled.

"im staying here" i said standing a little straighter.

"what?" dean said

"im staying here!" i said again , but a little louder this time and i noticed Alec smirk a little in the corner of my eye.

"whatever, stay here then" Dean said.

"so, we wanna ask a couple questions" dean asked at Gabe who seemed to calm down a little.

"what questions?" he asked.

"about Alec's parents" dean said. Alec stood straighter and looked straight at dean.

"ill answer any questions you have" he said stepping in front of Gabe.

"okay, fine." dean said. "sit" he demanded.

"im not a dog. but i can gladly go get mine and have him-" he stopped himself as i leered at him that would not be a good idea. not at all. DEan looked at him listening "nevermind" he said sitting down.

"you will only tell me the truth" dean said standing in front of im.

"yeah" Alec said.

"who are your parents" he asked

"Michael and Mercy" he responded. Dean cocked his head.

"im sorry?" he asked.

"michael is my father, and mercy is my mother" he said.

"an angel and a-"he stopped and looked at me.

"really madi time to go to your room" he said

"no" i said " im sayng right here. just tell me wht the hell is going on.

"Madi no" he said "sam? little khelp here" dean said. Sam lifted me from behind and threw me across his sholder he carried me upatairs as i tried to kick and punch him to get away.

"stay" he said as he dropped me in a myroom he quickly walked out of room locking the door from the outside.

"hey!" i yelled pounding on the door. 'let me out of here!" i yelled I kept pounding on the door till my nuckles hurt.I needed to get down there.

"So yes, Im part Demon and Angel", Alec said quietly. Gabriel stood in front of him.

"Oh kay?", Sam said walking down stairs.

"We should go to the living room", Dean said hearing the banging of a door. They all walked into the living room, Clara looked at Sam and Sam sat right next to her. Dean was sitting Directly across from Alec and Gabriel, and he was playing with his knife.

"What do you want to know", the 18 year old said shakily. Dean smirked then threateningly rammed the knife into the table Alec jumped a little.

"What did you do to the demon"

"Sent her to hell"

"i thought angels could kill them?"

"Lilith was to strong"

"Another question what are you doing with Madsion?", Dean stared straight into his eyes as he took the knife out of the table. He didnt answer.

"I was trying to keep her safe", Alec muttered.

"Your doing a great job", Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean, stop give him a break. She fine now", Clara said.

"Bsides we need to talk about whats really important here, now that one demons on her tails others will follow", Sam added

"Alec i think it would be best if you go home", Gabriel sighed. Alec nodded. Then dissapeared but the clever boy wasnt going home he went up to see Madison.

I gave up on the door and I leaned aggainst the door. And suddenly i saw Alec.

"WHAT the-", he covered my mouth shushing me.

"Calm down, i just cant tell you everything-", I turned him around and pushed him aggainst the wall lightly trying not to cause any noise. He smirked. I knew that it wasnt my strengh pushing him but still a girl can dream

"I dont trust you, you almost threw me into the line of fire", I was kinda pissed at him. He looked at me with this look that i had not ever seen before. Like he was feeling compassion for me. Ugh he was so gorgeous and i was going to let the moment slip away from me so i tipped toed and leaned and kissed him. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. Damn he was tall as i pushed in a little more it was getting pretty heated and i heard a little groan from him, or was that me. Then I heard another groan ok it was him, it actually felt really good i started feeling up his sides and i started to lift up his shirt. It was almsot off. Until...He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him.

"Whoa, slow down there honey", Alec said wide eyed he was slightly surprised

"What", i cocked my head sideways i tired to play it dumb but he knew exactly whart i was inteding to do.

"i love you but GEEZ that was, god!" he paused "Where did you learn that"

"Youtube", I blushed a bit looking down. Maybe i shoudlnt have done it but i had to, or did i. Kinda feeling slightly guilty that i actually did that. HOLD UP I ACTUALLY JUST DID THAT. it wasnt him, it was this timid shy scrawny little 15 year old girl.

"Next time let me do that, you push just a bit to far little girl", he flashed his cocky smile and I smirked back.

"really isnt that what you're supposed to do"

"No! not on the first night", he looked at me.

"I dont follow", i took me a second. "Oh god no you perv", i pushed him slightly. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him.

"I love you too". i said. I felt my heart melt. I was still recovering from that kiss before. I was kinda in a daze. And i was kinda hoping that maybe just maybe he would kiss me again but it didn't happen. Was it wrong of me to actually want more than a kiss or was i confused. I wasn't going tell him.

"I have to go dean might get pissed at me, and there little chat should be over", He disappeared. I was still kinda freaked out by the whole disappearing thing. But it was kinda appropriate for him to be an angel. I was still just kinda awkwardly standing there. I looked at the clock it was almost 1 in the morning. I guess with all this drama and Alec stuff, plus the fact that Dean caught us, kinda kept thing awake in the house. I wonder whats even going on down there. Is that guy still there? Did anybody actually notice Alec leave?

What else there could possibly be to find out? What kind of information would make Dean and Sam and everybody want to lock me in my room so i wouldn't find out? All of a sudden I felt extremely tired. I am so glad there is no school tomorrow, i'm so glad it is sunday tomorrow. well today is sunday i should say. I mean it is 1 oclock. I pulled on big shirt and some baggy sweat pants and crawled into bed. Im glad Alec came when he did, it would be awkward if he were to come now. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Madi!" a dreamy version of Alec yelled. "Madi! wake up!" What? i am awake? "Madi get up" I opened my eyes and saw dean sitting on the edge of my bed shaking me awake.

"huh?" i groaned

"its almost 12" he said. i glanced at my alarm clock. He was right. I didnt say anything though, i flipped to my other side and pulled the blanket over my head. I really want to avoid Dean right now.

"come on Madi" he pleaded. I shifted a little and moved the pillow into a different position.

"im sorry that we had to lock you in here last night" he paused. "its just that what we were talking about" he paused again "might not be the best thing for you to be around" he said.

"So now just a conversation is too dangerous?" i spat out still facing away from Dean.

"what" he asked. As if he didn't know. I turned towrds him and stood up.

"apparently everything is too dangerius for me! like hunting, random people, dogs," i started listing everything that he has ever told me was dangerous "and now? Just a freaking coversation!" i raised y voice. He was looking at me with wide sorry looking eyes.

"Its what we were talking about! The information would have been hard for you to hear! and it might have put you life at risk!" he said standing up

"how?!" i yelled crossing my arms.

"certain information about your life you can't know" he said sternly. "youll probably find out sooner or later though, just not now" Dean said

"what the hell is that even supposed to mean?" i asked

"im sorry" Dean said. he came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Dean" i said not hugging him back.

"im sorry" he repeated. "you just can't know what we were talking about" he said pulling back and he put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

"ill find out what it was" i said.

"how?" dean asked

"ill just ask Alec. He'll tell me" i said.

"no he wont. For one thing, You and him. are done." dean said. "and two he knows he can't tell you he knows the risks and consequences it will bring" Dean said

"you cant decided if me and him are done or not!" i yelled. It was my life i can choose who i want to date or not date he had no say in it!

"yes i can!" he said

"No, actually you don't! your not my Dad! so you have no right to say that!" i yelled. He let go of me and looked hurt. but also really angry at the same time. Whatever , he doesn't scare me. Let him be mad. He didn't say anything he just walked out of the room slamming the door very hard.

"UUGH" I yelled to make sure he heard me. He really had no right to have any opinion on who i can or can't go out with! I might understand a little more if somebody would just tell me something! god! it is my life! i deserve to know what they were talking about down there! I was getting close to crying right about now, then there was a small knock on my door.

"GO AWAY DEAN!" i yelled sure it was him.

"Madi? its my" Moms voice said softly.

"what?" i asked more rude than i meant to.

"can i come in?" she asked.

"whatever" i groaned sitting on my bed. She opened the door and walked in closing it behind her.

"hi" she said coming over and sitting next to me. I scooted over a bit and she sat with me at the head on my bed.

"hi" i said back.

"so, Your first kiss?" mom said smiling.

"mom! don't" said knowing that she was just trying to make me forget about

dean.

"come on! A mother can't be excited about her daughters first kiss?" she asked.

"mom" i warned

"okay, okay" she said "did you like it?" she asked.

"mom! really?" i asked getting a little irritated.

" just a question!" she defended.

"if i answer your questions will you answer mine?" i asked her serious.

"well that depends on the question" she said frowning.

"well then i'm not answering your questions" i said. It was only fair.

"oh come on! we can't just have a little girl talk? this house is filled with testosterone and AXE cologne" she said. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"its not that bad" i said

"too many guys around here, can we please just talk a little?" she pleaded

"fine" said. I actually was pretty glad for it now.

"yay!" she said happily.

"wanna have a girls day out?" she asked. I smiled, it would actually be kinda nice.

"why not?" i said shrugging. "i gotta get dressed first" i said.

"okay" she said standing up. "we can figure out what we wanna do when you ready" she said walking out of the room. I digged through my dresser and pulled out some clean clothes.

"hey Clarie-bear!" Sam greeted walking past Madis room as Clara was closing the door.

"Hey babe" she smiled and kissed him.

"what was all that yelling?" he asked as they walked down stairs together .

"Dean and Madi had a fight" she said

"oh" sam said frowning "is everything okay?" he asked worried

"yeah, they are just upset thats all" she said.

"oh, thats too bad." Sam said.

"yeah, so me and Her are going to take a little Girls day out" clara said.

"Cool!" Sam said "Can I come?" he asked

"sure, if you're a girl" Clara said smirking

"oh, right" Sam said. Clara kissed him then, laughed as they continued down the stairs.

"have you seen Dean?" she asked.

"uh, last i saw he was drinking in the kitchen" Sam said

"again?" Clara said "he hasn't done that in a while" Clara sighed

"yeah i know, this stuff about Alec and MAdi set him off" Sam said.

"yeah" she said starting towards the kitchen.

"Dean?" she asked

"what?" dean barked

"sence i see your probably not going to do much driving today" she started looking at the empty beer bottle next to his hand clutching a half empty one. "can i take the car?" she asked

"what for?" dean asked

"me and Madi are going out today. for a little girl time" she said.

"fine, just don't hurt her" he said

"the car or Madi?" she asked

"yes" Dean said taking a gulp of the beer.

"okay, i won't" Clara said and smiled at him as he tossed the keys to her.

I went down the stairs quickly. I saw mom waiting in the living room.

"ready to go?" she asked

"yeah!" i said excited.

"lets go!" she said. I followed her out the door grabbing my jacket hanging off the back of the chair and we walked out to the Impala.

"dean let you borrow his car?" i asked kinda amazed. he usually let her do this, but from our fight this morning i am kinda shocked that he's letting us do this.

"yeah" mom said putting the key into ignition. "so, what do you want to do?" she asked

"umm, get something to eat. im starved" i said.

"okay! sounds like a plan" she smiled and drove off. I pulled out my phone and i had a text message from Summer. i opened it.

"hey Mad! whats up?" she asked an hour ago.

"day out with mom. cant talk now. ill text you later" i said.

"ok! cool! have fun" she said and i put my phone into my phone into my pocket.

"who are you texting?" mom smiled at me probably assuming i was texting Alec.

"Summer" i said.

"oh" she nodded.

"so, now that we are sitting down and we are officially out" my mom said looking at me from across the booth. "we can talk" she smiled leaning on the table.

"what about?" i asked. Please dont say Alec. Please dont say Alec. Please dont say Alec.

"your first kiss!" she half shouted excitedly.

"mom, its not a big deal" i said shrugging. "it was just a kiss" i said looking down.

"its your first one though!" she smiled

"so?"

"so? how was it?" she asked

"fine...i guess" i said. I started thinking about the other one. The really good one.

"hah, i guess since its only one you can't really compare. Can you?" mom said.

"yeeeah" i said trying to sound casual.

"one right?" she asked

"yes" i lied.

"burger? and fried chicken?" the waiter asked. The waitr was Jason. From Gym class Jason. One of Alcs friends.

"yes" mom said

"Madi?" he asked

"hi Jason" i said

"didnt see you in gym the other day. You okay?" he asked putting the plates down in front of us.

"yeah im fine" i smiled.

"good. well i'll see you tomorrow" he said and walked away.

"who was that?" mom asked

"Jason. Hes in my gym class" i said

"friend of yours?" she asked

"not really. but hes Alecs friend" i said picking up a french fry.

"i see" she said digging into her fried chicken.

"yeah" i said picking up my bacon cheese burger. We ate our meals while we talked and joked. I do have to say, this is nice. Me and Mom didn't get to do this very much anymore,and its fun!

"wait, wait wait" i said laughing trying to catch my breath "he really asked if he could come?" i laughed.

"yes!" mom laughed nodding "it took him a while to figure out too! it was so funny!" she said. WE finished the meal while we laughed together.

"anything else you wanted to do?" Mom asked as we were walking out to the car.

"mall?" i suggested.

"sure!" she said "we can loo-" she was cut off.

"Hello girls" we whipped around to see a man standing there. "good to see you again Madison" the man smiled at me and nodded. Mom grabbed my arm and whipped me behind her.

"get away from here you bastard!" mom shouted. i managed to get around to the side of my mom, she was still clutching my arm but i could see the malicious sounding man. Suddenly i had a bursting headache. I gasped as i clutched my fingers to my temples and sank to the ground. I had my eyes tightly closed and couldn't feel anything around me. i saw swirling red flames, just like that dream. Except this wasn't a dream. It didn't feel like a dream, it was something more. I heard distant screams and wails for help as i saw that man laughing. the man was the same as before in my nightmare, and standing there now. I saw the syringe and I remembered all the pain. I remember. I was in hell, this man was a demon! I remember all the pain and horror that he had caused me. I closed my eyes tighter, i wasn't sure if i was screaming out loud or in my head, but i was screaming in one way or another.

There was more! i know it! but I wasn't remembering it. I screamed aloud. i knew it was out loud this time because i could hear it above Crowleys evil laughter and the other gruesome screams from Hell. Suddenly i realized i was in the car, it was moving fast. i groaned and shivered laying in the back seat of the car.

"its going to be okay" I heard mom say urgently. i responded with another moan. The red swirling of hell had finally THE HE- SHIT! i wasn't even going to try and think about he...it.

"its okay honey, were almost home" mom said. I squeezed my eyes shut again. the headache was one but i was freaking out! The memories, terrified me. i shivered and tried to take a shaky breath. what felt like a couple of seconds, and an infinite car ride at the same time, one of the back doors flung open.

"Madison" I heard Dean say. He sounded just as scared as i was. I looked up at him and sprang into his arms and started sobbing. He grabbed me and squeezed tightly.

"IM SORRY" i sobbed into his shoulder.

"awe, baby. Theres nothing to be sorry about" Dean said in a shaky voice. i continued sobbing as he carried me into the house.

Dean didn't let go of me until i stopped shaking, which was well after i stopped crying.

"im sorry" he whispered to me. We were in my bedroom and Dean was holding me close next to him.

"what for?" i whispered in a raspy voice

"this is all my fault" he said shaky

"i don't think me being in he- in the Underworld has anything to do with you" i said avoiding that word.

"i love you" he said

"i love you too" i said. I closed my eyes and snuggled up close to Dean. i felt like i was five again. Literally.

"I love you more" i heard Dean Say as i drifted off to sleep. I love you this much i thought imagining spreading my arm out wide like i was little again.


	6. Chapter 6

I had been a few hours, Madison was now deep asleep and Dean had sat on the couch not saying a word he had just went through his thoughts over and over how could this happen.

"How is she?", Sam asked seeing.

"How do you think?', Dean said slightly angrily.

"Dean, all we have to do is ask Gabe to-", Sam got cut off.

"We did that but whose to say Crowley doesnt show up two minutes later! He told us about triggers, taking away her memories isnt permanent", Dean sat on the couch next to sammy. His eyes were filled with so much stress and pain.

"We have do it now, for her and as many times as we have to, I'm going to call him.", Sam walked outside he was scared for her. Dean heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. Dean looked it was Madison Dean stood up and walked to the base of the stairs. where he watch her walked down, kinda slowly. He looked up her. Her expression was so broken and she looked tired. Once she had got to the final step she fell forward. He caught her. And hugged her tightly. He heard soft whimpers. He couldn't bare it. Earlier he was so mad at her, but now he doesn't care. no he only cared about her. Dean rest his chin on the top of her her head. His face felt hot, he was blinking away tears. But he tried to remain strong.

"Dean, i feel really light headed", Madison weakly voice said pulling away from his hug.

"YOu should probably sit down", Dean walked to the couch and she followed. Sitting beside Dean she leaned her head to his shoulder.

I felt awful, I hated it. I just wanted to forget, but they wouldnt go away. It was just etched into my mind and i felt like i was dying. NOthing was ok. NOthing was good. Everything was not ok. It rustled my mind. I couldn't handle everything that was coming at me so fast. And for i knew it I was crying again. I wish i could be braver than i Am or stronger but i was crying. Like an idiot. Dean put his hand on my head pushing it gently to his chest and was stroking my hair. Everything was sick and twisted and I couldn't face it. I clutched his shoulder crying more loudly.

"Shhh", Dean said "Awe baby", he whispered.

"I wish i wouldn't feel a thing", I said through shaky sobbing breath

"I know, Baby", His voice shaky "I know". I looked down.

"Alright kiddo, were taking these bad thoughts away", it was Gabriels voice i looked up. He gave me a calming smile the put two fingers to my forehead. Everything went black.

Dean carried her to bed then put the broken necklace that was not fix around her neck. He kissed her forehead then walked out the room to the living room.

"Is she ok?', Alec asked anxiously.

"She's fine" Dean said. "Can i ask you a favor", Dean was regretting everything he was about to say.

"yes", Alec said.

"Seeing as i can't be there for her at school, you have to keep her safe", Dean glared at him sternly. "and by safe, i mean your not allow to put your hands or lips or AYTHING on any part of her, unless you're throwing yourself in front of a demon to protect her", Dean still glared at him sternly.

"Yes sir", Alec swallowed.

"We clear"

"Loud and clear", Alec said timidly. The 18 year old angel-demon was actually very intimidated by Dean.

"Awesome, and if you do anything sorta moves just know i have an angel blade and a demon knife", Dean paused. "And i will not hesitate, you cherubic hellspawn"

"Ahem, i think thats enough We should be heading back, right Alec", Gabriel said as Alec nodded.

I woke up, my Alarm clock blaring. Huh thats funny it doesn't go off until Monday. My door swung open.

"Morning Madi, good to know your up, you slept forever", Dean said running up to me and grabbing my arm. Which he then pulled me down the stairs. TO the kitchen Damn what was he so happy about did Cas? ok Nevermind weird thought weird thought!

"YOur in a good mood", I said as i look at the kitchen table that was filled with knives.

"Well madi later im going to teach you a few lessons in self defense put fist pick one", Dean said. Was he serious he wanted me to pick a knife?

"That one", i pointed out the regular shiny silver one.

'Great now you might want this one too", he handed me a wooden handled knife with engravings and the one i picked out.

"Put them in your backpack", he said putting the other knives in a bag.

"and bring it to school?"

"Yes, and after school im going to teach a few self defense lessons"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly, now get ready for school", he said i nodded and ran upstairs getting dressed and shoved the two knifes in the front pocket of my back pack. Then went back downstairs seeing as i had to leave.

"Come on I'll drive you", i followed Dean to the car.

"What about mom?", i slid in the shotgun seat and buckled up.

"Sam and your mom...are sleeping"

"DEAN, really you know i can't unsee them RIGHT", that image is now permanently etched in my brain. Dean he put the key in the ignition and allowed it to purr. For a second before pulling onto the road.

"Did i really sleep the whole day away?"

"It happens, i suspect you haven't been getting much sleep lately, stress"

"Yeah"

"I get it"

"Seriously who put you in a good mood"

"Not a who, but a what. I feel like i have been hard on you so Im going to stop and go easy on you"

"This has to do with the self defense training doesn't it"

"Yup"

"I knew it you littl-", i paused when i heard the best song playing on the radio. Carry on My Wayward Son. "Turn it up" i said.

"ONe step ahead of you", he turned it up and i stared out the window. Today was rainy and rappy but this song will always put me in good mood. We stayed quiet for the duration of the song and then dean pulled into the school.

"Alright I will pick you up after school", i looked at him and nodded the opened the door and got out.

"See ya here", i smirked then closed the door. I turned around and suddenly Alec was standing there.

"GA JESUS!" i yelled jumping. Dean was just about to pull away too. He reached over and rolled down the passenger window.

"alec" he said.

"Yes sir?" he asked politely. God he was such a suck up, but he looked little intimidated. I smirked shaking my head.

"remember what we talked about" he said

"of course" Alec said like a soldier talking to his general. Dean drove away. and Alec relaxed a bit.

"what was that about?" i asked as i watched the Impala do a uturn and drive away.

"nothing, he was just asking me to do something" he said grabbing my hand. I got a little nervous, it was really the first time we actually held hands like this, with our fingers hooked together we walked over to the picnic table where summer and kate were. They glanced at us and down to our hands and they smiled.

"uh, hey guys" i said

"hi" Summer said smiling at us.

"hey" Kate said.

"hey Kate, Summer" Alec said nodding towards them, the bell rang which meant tourcher to come.

Right after art,it was lunch. Alec was holding my hand again as we walked in the cafeteria.

"god! what is that smell?" i asked chocking. "although it does usually smell like this" i said. Alec sniffed. He frowned and quickly looked around the cafe.

"dammit" i heard him mutter.

"what?" i asked concerned.

"huh? oh! ahem, nothing. Lunch just smells very bad" he said and smiled. Okay well that was strange, but i decided to forget it, if it was important he would tell me. Alec seemed on edge as we got our...uh… whatever this thing is. We walked over to the table where Summer was picking at her lunch. Kate was sitting next to her. She was faced the other direction though, she was giggling and smiling at Jason, who was leaning on his knee with his foot on a chair talking to her.

"looks like your friend Jason is going to be sitting with us today" i said nodding towards the table.

"hmm?" he asked looking at me, he must have been looking all the way around the cafe again,

"Jason and Kate" i repeated looking concerned at him.

"oh! hah, Cool" he said trying his best to smirk, but not quite pulling it off.

"are you okay?" i asked putting my tray down.

"yeah, im fine" he smiled sitting next to me. "hey Jason" he said. He didn't seem to notice Alec though., he just kept smiling and talking to kate.

"hi kate" i said. she didn't look my way either. I laughed.

"they've been like that for quite some time now" Summer said. All of sudden kate giggled loudly.

"heh, i love your laugh" Jason said to her. I made a puke face and Summer laughed.

"get room guys really" Alec said, he looked around the room again.

After a few minutes of talking to Summer and trying to get Kate or Jason to notice us, Alec looked directly at the back of the room.

"Shit" he said.

"Alec! whats wrong with you today?" i asked following his gaze. The janitor just walked in.

"eariler you said dean was gong to give you self defence lessons right?" he asked serisoly looking stright at me.

"uh, yeah" i said. Why was that revelent?

"well he must have giving you something to do that with right?" he asked

"yes"i said

"What did he give you? did you bring them with you?" h asked very urgently. He kept glancing back to the janitor.

"what the hell is going on?" i asked getting a little scared of him.

"what did he give you" he asked me again a little more sternly.

"a couple of knives" i said softly, because im pretty sure it was very illegal to bring knives to school

"get them out" he demanded

"what?!" i asked "Alec, im pretty sure having a knife out at school is very illegal" i said

"then where are they!" he asked staring at me.

"in- in my backpack" i said frightened. " front pocket" i said He was already unzipping the front pouch of my backpack and he secretly took the wooden engraved knife out and slid it in his waistband. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"Alec! what are you doing!" i asked having no choice but to follow him he held tightly to my hand and theres no way i could get away from his grip.

"we need to leave" he said with determination

"what are you even doing! why did you put the-" i stopped myself before yelling out knife.

"just trust me. I need it" he said. I am really getting scared now! why did he need that knife, and now he saying that we need to leave while dragging me out! what was he planning to do!

"Alec!" i said i swollowed and started to try and wriggle out of his grasp.

"Madison stop! its not safe in here! im tring to get you out" he said. his eyes darted around the room again , but stopped when he saw the janitor. i looked to where he looked and saw him just casually mopping the floor. But then he glanced up at our direction.

"whats so dangerous about some creepy janitor?" i asked

"remember Saturday? with all that black smoke and all that shit?" he asked i could hear uneasyness in his voice.

"like it was yesterday" i said. which i really do remember like it was yesterday, seeing as i somehow slept all through Sunday.

"yeah, well" he gestured to him.

"you mean hes a- whatever that other thing was" i said.

"yes" he answered simply. "now if you would please let me get us out of here without getting killed. that would be great" he said. i swallowed at the tension he was dragging me again, but less than before. i was actually cooperating now. we were just about to get through the door when a teacher stopped us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! stop rigt there you two!" Mr. Ares said crossing his arms.

"we need to leave here!" Alec said straightening his back to be taller then him.

"that is not the purpose for the janitors closet" he said

"well, actually. Its the janitor we are trying to avoid." Alec said trying to step passed him.

"good try kids, now get back to your tables" Mr. Ares said stepping in front of him.

"lets us go" he growled. He can get pretty intimidating himself. He sounded really threatening, and his expression showed only anger, and determination. "now" he finished.

"go back" he managed to say trying to sound not scared, but his eyes were wide and his voice was a little shaky. Alec didn't say anything, but he turned and we went back to the table. Alec kept a close eye on the janitor.

"nice try you too" summer said smirking.

"Summer stop, it wasn't that" i said. I looked towards Kate and Jason, who were now making out in front of us. Ew. But that is not really my focus right now.

"Summer, i need you to do something" Alec said half way in his threatning voice he used with Mr. Ares. She swallowed.

"what?" she asked sitting up a little

"go tell that someone puked in the bathroom." he said.

"what? why?" she asked

"just do it. Then make him tell the janitor. and if he says for you to do it, tell him about your horrible phobia of janitors so he can tell him" he ordered

"i dont have a phobia of-" she started

"just do it" Alec said cutting her off. Kate and Jason had not taken a single breath yet, gross. Okay, getting off topic again.

"what is your plan?" i asked him as i watched Summer walk over to the teacher.

"the janitor is not a janitor. It wont want to blow its cover so he'll have to go clean the non existent barf." he said. "then, when they are both distracted, we are getting out of here" he said

"they arn just going to let us walk out of here" i said

"your forgetting one special ability that i have" he said implying the disappearing angel thing.

"right" i said "but cameras and stuff, won't they catch that?" i asked."and also hes not the only teacher in here" i finished

"just hush, i have a plan" he said watching Mr. Ares talking to the janitor. The janitor frowned and glared at the teacher before giving me and Alec an evil glare. Alec smirked at him and winked sarcastically and gave a small wave. He scowled and pushed his mop kart thing out of the cafeteria. the teacher went with him for some reason. probably showing him which bathroom it was, Summer could apparently lie pretty well.

"okay now that that is taken care of" he started. he looked at me. "sorry Madi" he said as he touched two fingers to my forehead. Everything went Black.

Alec caught Madi as she fell back. He swung her legs over one arm and her back over the other. He started to do a light jog towards the exit.

"what happened?!" one teacher yelled to him from a few yards away.

"she passed out or something! i dont know!" Alec tried to act a little panicked "im bringing her to the nurses office!" he said

"want me to call down?" the teacher asked.

"no! thats alright! ill just bring her there! its faster!" Alec said still acting a little panicky. Once he got through the double doors of the cafeteria he burst into a run. He knew the best blind spot to get to to get out of here. And it was on the way to the nurse, so it would look like he was bringing her there. it was foolproof. He stepped around the corner and into the hallway that only had one camera. He went over directly under it and transported to the house.

"HELLO!" he yelled to let Dean know e was there. Dean came running around the corner with a halfway newly sharpened knife.

"alec? what the he-" he started but then looked at madi.

"MADI!" he yelled. rushing over to her and taking her from Alec, he felt her pulse once she was lying on the couch, outcold. hhe sighed of relife when he felt that she was fine. He stood up and whipped out his angel balde and pushed alec to the wall. Aec was surprised, he inhaled quickly in surprise. but he told imself to calm down a little.

"what happened?" dean growled holding the blade to alec.

"at lunch, a demon." alec started "he was trying to get to her, obviously," he said a little nervous "but he didnt! i had to try a couple of different plans to get her out of there and away. and shes safe now" Alec said trying to tell himself to relax.

"why is she unconscious?" Dean growled sternly as Sam came into the room. He glanced at dean threatening Alec and ran towards the two.

"hey, Dean! what is happening?" Sam asked trying his best to get between the two and psh Dean back a little bit away from Alec.

"this guy just burst in here with an unconscious Madison" Dean said lifting the angel blade towards him again but sam stopped him.

"The plan that worked, when the demon, along with a perverted teacher, were distracted, i had to make her sleep. I acted like she passed out, and acted all panicky and told them that i was bringing her to the nurses office. when i was in a safe place with her, without being seen, i transported here" Alec told them what had happened.

"so you decided to knock her out? you couldn't have told her to like fake it?" Dean asked.

"come on, we all know how bad at acting she is" Alec said. "it was the best way to do this" he said.

"she can close her eyes without havin to much difficulty" Dean said trying to get something negative out of him.

"you asked me to protect her. thats what i did" he said growing angry and less intimidated by Dean.

"that is true" Sam said looking at dean.

"whatever" Dean said. He turned to Madi and knelt down beside the couch and stroked the hair out of her face.

"oh yeah" Alec said reaching for the knife. "you might want this back" he said holding it out to Sam.

"Why do you have that?" Dean asked taking the demon knie from sam and turning it on alec. alec put his hands in the air .

"i was taking precaution. this guy was a demon, and its not like she knows how to use that thing" Alec said. "the other one is still in her backpack. I grabbed her bag before running out" He said shrugging it off his shoulders and placed it on the ground.

"Dean?" madi moaned

I opened my eyes halfway. still really groggy. what the hell happened. Last thing i remember was Alec saying 'sorry Madi' in the cafeteria, now i was lying on the couch in the living room.

"dean?" i tried to call out. i looked at him. He was pointing the knife at Alec. Alec was putting my backpack on the floor slowly watching dean carefully. Dean turned around and put the engraved knife on the coffee table as he knelt in front of me.

"hey sweetie" he said.

"what happened?" i asked sitting up. "why were you threatening Alec with that knife?" i asked

"are you okay?" Dean asked

"im fine" i said. "but what happened?"i asked.

Dean looked towards Alec, then back at her.

"what was the last thing you remember?" Dean asked me.

"Just him saying 'sorry madi' then him putting his fingers to my head and thats it" i explained. "but why were you holding that knife at him?" i asked agian.

"i was asking some questions" he said.

"so you could've just asked. You dont threaten me like that when you aske me questions. like nw for instance" i said. Deans face fell, and his eyes got glisteny. He was obviously remembering a horrible memory. I wonder what it was.

"i know" he said looking down.

"but what happened?" i asked.

"it was part of my plan" Alec said walking towards me. Dean looked over his shoulder at him. "i had to make you sleep, so i could get you out of there easier" he said. "sorry, i guess i could have warned you" he said.

"yeah!" dean said standing up "you should have" he said.

"im sorry" Alec said looking at me.

"its fine" i smiled. "you were pretty threatening to that teacher there" i said. he flashed the infamous cocky smirk of his.

"heh, yeah well i-" he started.

"OKAY! enough of that flirting!" Dean said throwing his arms in the air .Dean stormed out of the room. Sam was trying to keep from laughing.

"Sam? whats your problem?" i asked looking at him.

"its kinda funny how much he overreacts" he said. "not about him bringing you here unconscious, but about you guys." Sam said smiling.

"its a little intimidating" Alec said

"you get used to it, and he'll also get over it" sam laughed.

"how would you know?" i asked.

"i grew up with him, trust me." Sam said. "hes not that bad"

"you should be intimidated by him. you can be very intimidating. Mr. Ares practically wet his pants!" i said. "it was scary" i finished.

"really?" Sam asked.

"totally! you should've seen that guys face!" i said

"whose? the teachers or mine?" alec asked.

"yes" i said. Alec smirked and shook his head. he walked around the arm chair and sat down.

"no! you should've seen your face! you were so freaked out when i started pulling you away!"he said laughing. "you were all like 'what is going on! ahhh Alec i'm scared!"' he imitated in a high voice.

"hey! i didn't know what was going on! and frankly i'm still confused, but I never said i was scared!" i rejected.

"it was hysterical!" he said "it was kinda adorable" he said smirking.

"ahem," Sam coughed "right here guys. ahem"

"actually, i think i should be getting back to class" Alec said standing up. "i wasnt the one that passed out" he said.

"see if Kate and Jason have even noticed anything at all" i told him.

"probably not" he said "but te truth is, i kinda like them together. they're good for each other" he said.

"you ship them?" i asked. Sam laughed a little and seemed a little distanat,

"ship?" alec asked.

"yeah, relation'ship'" i said.

"that makes so much sense" he said "anyway, i should really go now." he said. "ill call you later" he said.

"okay, have fun in school"i said. "and stay away from the janitor." i said smiling.

"touche" he said pointing. "ill see ya" he winked and disappeared.

"you guys are so great together" Sam said.

"dont let dean hear you say that. He might point a knife at you" i said

"yeah," sam said. He walked into the kitchen. Almost as if on que Alec appeared again.

"was waiting till he left" he whispered.

"wha are you doing" i asked in a soft whisper so they culdy hear.

"i forgot something" he said

"wha-" he didn't let me finish, he quietly kissed me.

"see ya" he whispered disappearing

BANG, i literally jumped 30 billion feet.

"WHAT THE HELL",i yelled.

"he was a little to close dont you think", Dean clenched his teeth.

"Oh, yeah", that was hilarious he obviously didnt see what Alec did.

"Anyways about this training thing?", I asked Dean.

"Im taking you shooting"

"Shooting"

"yes"

"as i G", i was thouroughly confused.

"Yes", he sounded slightly irritated.

"With a gun?"

"Yup"

"And mom is ok with this", Dean nodded

"OK where?", i asked

"Outside"  
>"really"<br>"yes come on", I stood up and followed him. was this even happening.


	7. Chapter 7

We were outside there were target set and Dean handled a pistol, I was wearing headphones but he wasn't, He took at a shot at a glass beer bottle with one hand I flinched.

"Your turn", He handed me the gun i held in my hands and held it with one hand backwards. Dean snatched it out of my hands.

"DO not do that"

"Sorry" i laughed nervously he stood behind me and positioned it in my hands with his hands on top of mine. My hands were trembling viciously but his hands were calm.

"Like this now pull the trigger", he said as i put my hand on the trigger and clicked at that moment he let go and it shot i flinched backwards and the gun fell out of my hands right after the pulled hit the dirt. It landed on my foot and i responded with a OW.

"Alrighty then training is over", Dean said slightly irritated

"Sorry", i looked at him.

"Dont be it's not your fault", Dean put his arm around my shoulder and messed my hair with his other hand.

As soon as we got back to the house, school had already been over. i went to my room. And locked my door. Oh im calling him. I grabbed my phone and clicked his name his Caller ID was Alec with a smirking emoticon it wasn't his smirk but it was the only one they had.

"Hey, im having a threesome with imaginary supermodels don't you see im busy", Alec first sentence was.

"Still on the threesome thing huh"

"Jealous", I could just hear his smirk.

"Very how could you!", i joked.

"L O L", he said dryly. "What's up" he finished. I sat on my bed.

"Apparently Cockily smiled angels", I said.

"Oh you mean me"

"Yup"

"Where are you", Alec asked.

"My room, what?", I could sense he had something planned. "You miss me", i said in a baby tone.

"Not really see i don't like you very much", he teased.

My door opened it was Mom.

"Same here, bye Summer", I rolled my eyes towards my mom.

"Bye winter", I heard Alec laugh a bit.

"Ok talk to you later", i hung up.

"Summer my Ass", Mom said.

"What is that supposed to mean", i looked at her she had a smile on her face. She leaned up against the door.

"so your first kiss huh", mom said

"GOD! mom please", i crossed my arms. She closed the door. Then sat on my bed.

"Sit", I sat next to her."Come on! Madison we are in a house full of Men! Tell me about it", Mom begged.

"Ok fine you're right details you want don't you...well it was eh", i shrugged my shoulders.

"It was eh, wow i love eh", mom said sarcastically. "Tell me", Mom pleaded.

"Fine, it was strange...and awkward and i didn't know what to do with my hands", I made hand gestures. Mom giggled a bit.

"Awe, sweetie", mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Did you like it?"

"I dont know", i smirked thinking about the good one that happened yesterday, i mean the other day.

"Well i'm going to leave you look like a tomato", Mom giggled a bit then walked out of my room shutting the door behind her i feel back on to the bed with a glowing smile on my face.

Alec was sitting in his room stroking Maxy's ears and then there was a knock at his rooms door.

"Come in", Alec yelled. He looked over and he saw a little girl with red straight hair and brown eye.

"ALEC!", she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. he hugged back.

"Hey Lil' red", she giggled.

"I missed you", Alec smiled at her.

"I did too"

"Hey later i want you to see something", Alec pulled out his phone and clicked on a picture of madison and showed it to Hayden.

"She's pretty", Hayden said looking a the phone.

"Yeah i know", Alec smirked.

"Is she an actress or a model", Hayden asked seriously.

"Haha no shes kinda my girlfriend", Alec said. Hayden looked at him trying not to crack up laughing. BUt she bursted out with laughter. Alec got slightly offended.

"Why would a girl who looks like that, go out with you", she was laughing harder now. Alec sat there rolling his eyes. He laughed a bit too. Still feeling offended.

The next morning in the car on the way to school i hit a revelation. I'm a blond. So that means i'm instantly stupid right! Or is this wrong.

"Madison!", Dean said fairly loudly. I jumped snapping back to earth.

"What...Whoa did i take my medicine this morning,", i scratched my head and looked at Dean.

"You didn't yesterday either", Dean looked like he could care less.

"oh" I said "sorry"

"you have to remember to take it. It will effect your school work, you know this" Dean said pulling into the school parking lot.

"i know. ill take it tomorrow, and i won't forget again" i promised as i got out of the car.

"good" dean said looking out the open window to me. "stay clear of the janitors" He said half serious, half joking. I still have no clue what that whole brouhaha was about. Oh well, i guess ill find out eventually if i need to.

"dont worry, i will" i said.

"ill pick you up after school" he said just before he drove away. I turned and started towards Summer.

"hey summer!" i greeted. she looked up from her book she was reading.

"hey mad" she said.

"whatcha reading?" i asked.

"To Kill A Mockingbird." she said. Oh crap! i was supposed to start that! I forgot!

"crap! i forgot! what happens in chapter one?" i asked anxiously.

"i dunno, i just started it. i forgot too" she said kinda laughing.

"oh well, i gue-" I suddenly couldn't see anything. I felt warm hands around my eyes.

"guess who" i herd Alec's voice say. I smiled.

"hmmmm is it Misha collins?" I joked.

"Who?! haha try again" he laughed

"what about…. Betty White?" i giggled.

"okay thats just offensive, no disrespect to Betty White, but i'm not an old lady?" he said.

"ohh get a room you two!" summer said. i heard a book close. "ill see you guys later, i'm leaving" she said.

"guess again" he said.

"hmmm. could it possibly be my cocky angel boyfriend?" i asked a little quite.

"i was starting to think you'd never get it" he said taking his hands off my eyes. I turned and grinned at him.

"hey Blondie" he said pulling that smirk of his. He leaned in and kissed me quick on the lips.

"you're in a good mood Green eyes" i sat down against the tree.

"yeah, well somebody i've really missed came back yesterday" he said as i sat down next to him and leaned into him. i just then realized that i called him my boyfriend. i haven't done that before. It was kinda weird, but awesome at the same time.

"who?" i asked.

"my little sister. Hayden" he said pulling out his phone.

"i didnt know you had a sister?" i said. He flipped his phone towards me and handed it to me. there was a picture of an adorable little red head girl.

"awe shes cute!" i said.

"yeah, shes awesome" he smiled.

"you guys are close" i said. just then the bell rang. Ugh. I just want to stay here with Alec.

"yeah, shes pretty much the only real family member i have thats not a bitchy asshole" he said getting up. He reached his hand down towards me and i took it.

"oh," i said as we walked towards the building. "i wish i had a sister, or brother." i said.

"not great all the time" Alec said smirking.

"i dont care. i just want somebody to hang around with at home and stuff ya know?" i said.

"yeah," he said. "well i'll see you later" he said kissing me on the cheek as we got through the doors. his first class was to the right. mine to the left.

I walked into the gym, summer was over sitting on the bleachers. I looked round for Alec and he was talking to one of his jock friends. i decided to go over and talk to summer.

"hey sum!" i said sitting next to her

"hi madi" she said smiling.

"whats up?" i asked.

"oh not much. just sitting around wishing not to be in gym class." she said

"tell me about it. i hate gym" i said groaning.

"well kate seems to enjoying her self" summer said nodding her head to kate and Jason. He was sitting on the other side of the gym, and she was lying with her head in his lap. it was kinda cute actually. hey were talking and laughing about something which i have no idea what about.

"yeah, they are actually kinda cool together" I admitted.

"yeah, they are. but so are you and Alec" she smiled at me.

"shut up" i smiled rolling my eyes.

The coach blew his whistle. we all got to the center of the gym and waited for further instruction.

"okay, today we will be playing soccer" he said. "boys against girls!" he yelled.

"team captains" he started. "Minoson!" he called. huh? i wonder- alec stepped up front. i never knew that was his last name. weird, but at least i know it now. "Grimm!" he yelled. oh great. I stepped up towards alec. "shake hands" he said. "want a friendly game" he said. Some people started chuckling around the circle. i heard summer whisper to kate.

"i think they'll do more than that" the two laughed. Gladly nobody else herd. they were standing directly behind me so i herd i shot them a glare.

"good luck..Grimm" Alec reached his hand out smirking.

"you too Minoson." i said and shok his and.

"girls on that side guys on that side." coach said pointing. "okay! i seemed to have forgotten all the pennies, so shirts against non shirts." he said. ummmmm was that even allowed?

"guys Shirts! girls-" he stared. everyone just kinda stared at him blankly. "oh im just kidding! but i really did forget the pennies. Guy are shirtless" he finished. That was okay by me. I looked over at Alex who was pulling his t shirt off. I tried not to smile that hard. OH MY GOD! HIS SIX PACK! OMG! I stared at him. I then noticed some sort of pendant round his neck. i can't really see it from here. but it was some sort of cross with something else on it. He caught me staring and he winked at me was gawking at Jason, who was also pretty hot. but still My Alec was way sexier. i noticed that Jason had a tattoo on his bicep. i glanced over at Kate how was trying not to smile, just as i am.

"you two are ridiculous" summer said.

"what?" i asked "its not our fault that our boyfriends are sexy" i said and kate laughed. as summer rolled her eyes.

"i feel so alone right now" she said.

"awe, come here" i said kate joined the group hug.

"threesome" summer whispered jokingly. Me and Kate burst out laughing.

"okay! Lets start the game!" the coach said. "Team caption! cme to the center and rock paper scissors for first position." i walked over getting there the same time as alec. I Looked at the pendent as we played. it was a cross, with a tinted green snake coiled around it. It had a twinkling ruby gem for an eye that stood out against the rest of the coloration.

"interesting pendent" i said showing rock with my fist. he showed scissors.

"thanks" he winked again as we turned back to our teams. god such a suck up. winking constantly, kinda narcissistic, but god! his body! was amazing! The game started. i honestly had no clue what i was doing, i thought soccer was an outdoor sport! we were in the gym. I dont even know! i was doing very badly, partly because Alec was very distracting, and secondly, i have no idea what i'm doing. the goalie and i switched places to get of the court. Field? arena? i dont even know. i stood trying my best to be ready if the ball came near. One of the guys was rushing past all the other players. he came rushing to the goal, net, whatever. he took a final strong kick, i leaped to get the ball, but it went in the opposite direction was going.

"AAG" i yelled out grasping my wrist. i dived to get that ball, but as it went the opposite way, i landed very hard on the ground on my wrist. They guys winved.

"you okay?" he asked. i winced trying to keep from screaming. Coach and Alec came rushing over, Alec got there first. He slid down next to me.

"let me see" he said. Wincing and in tears but not crying out, i showed him my wrist. It was all red, and it bent in a weird way. "oo" he said frowning. Just as coach got over to us Alec gently placed two finger mighty to my hurt wrist. suddenly the pain was gone. I looked up at him. He placed one finger to his lips and again, winked. He can heal, Cas had done it for me a few times. but i didn't know that he could. Knowing that it would be extremely weird if my wrist suddenly felt better, i still pretended to wince and clutched it.

"better get you to the nurse...again." coach said. "lemme see" he said. i held it out to him and gave a fake wince as he looked at it. "well doesn't look broken, but you should still go. Take one of the girls. can't have Alec here walk around the school shirtless" coach said. Alec's face went a little red as he stood up. He helped me up with my other arm.

"summer?" i asked.

"yes!" she said almost dragging me out the door. i guess she was glad to get out of gym. i just got an ice pack from the nurse. then we went back to the gym.

Everyone was just sitting around talking to each other. Most of the guys had their shirts back on, including Alec. i sighed, but walked over to him, Summer went into the locker room to go get changed back into regular clothes.

"hey" i said.

"hi" he smiled. "hows your arm?" he asked.

"fine. its good to know that" i said implying his angel abilities.

"heh, yeah guess" he said.

"i like your pendent" i said as we walked over to the bleachers to sit down.

"thanks. I never really take it off" he said.

"its interesting" i said. he lifted it so it wasn't tucked behind his shirt. He turned in his hand s looking at it.

"yeah, it symbolizes me" he said. "does that make sense?" he asked.

"kinda yeah." i said nodding.

"cool" he said

"i get the cross and ll, ut what about the snake?" i asked. He sighed as he looked at it.

"it resembles...nothing. it just looked cool with the cross" he said. He was lying, i could tell. Bt i didnt feel like pointing it out right now.

"oh! cool! well since there is only like five minutes left of this lass, i'm going to get changed."i said standing up.

"okay, have fun" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. then went to the locker room.

"okay class, we are going to continue our clay projects. if you finished yours already and want to start another one that fine! please do!" the teacher said in art. I finished most of painting my lion yesterday, but still needed a couple things to be added.

"i finished painting my...glob/lion thing yesterday" Alec said.

"you can start a new one" i said.

"ohh i know what to make!" he said smiling.

"what?" i asked.

"im going to make a necklace for Hayden" he said grabbing clay.

"like yours" i asked. Awe he was so sweet!

"yeah!" he said starting to play with the clay a bit. " but i might need a little help here and there" he said

"sure!" i said. i went painting my lion, once i finished i looked at it, hmm not bad if i do say so myself. i picked it up and placed it on the table to be graded. I walked back over to the table wit some more clay, not sure of what i was going to make. Kate was sculpting away at her own second piece. I messed around a bit. Nothing really seemed useful. Maybe if i looked something up on my phone. Crap. She doesn't let us take them out. I guess I was going to the bathroom. I walked up to the teacher.

"hey, can i um use the bathroom?" i asked her. She looked up at me.

"yeah sure" she allowed. I walked out of the room, i could tell Alec was watching me carefully. I walked down a couple halls to the nearest bathroom and took out my phone and looked up "what to make out of clay in art class" I scrolled through the different suggestions.

"okay, now that she left." Alec said and looked at Kate. "do you know her favorite animal?"

"umm what?" Kate said confused.

"Madi's favorite animal. what is it?" he asked

"i dont know. I think a squirrel" she said

"a squirrel?" Alec laughed "she could choose any fantastic beautiful creature in the world and she chooses a squirrel." he laughed

"i know right?" Kate agreed.

"I dont know if im gonna make it a squirrel though, I was gonna do her favorite animal but squirrels aren't exactly a great animal" he said playing with the clay a little bit.

"awe, you're making it for her?" Kate smiled.

"yeah, but you can't tell her! she thinks its for Hayden" Alec said.

"Hayden?"

"my little sister" he said.

"awe, okay i wont tell" Kate said making a zipper gesture to her lips.

"thanks" he said as Madi walked back in the room.

I walked back into the art room I decided to make a clay model of the Impala and give it to Dean for christmas anyway. I sat at the table and started to roll the clay around in my hands.

"hey guys" i said.

"Hi blondie" Alec smirked.

"have you decided what to make for Hayden yet?" I asked

"uh, no not yet" Alec said "what are you making?" he asked. Kate was pressing her lips together concentrating on her own project.

"i'm making Dean's car and giving it to him for christmas" i said.

"that sounds hard" he said. "hey i have a question" he said looking at me.

"yeah?"

"well two i guess" he said

"just ask me" I said.

"okay one. what do you think of when somebody says heaven?" he asked. Ummm what kind of question was that. He should know he lives there. hes an angel for crying out loud.

"angels" i said smirking at him.

"no, i mean like when you think of like angels or something, what do you think of", he asked me.

"you" i said. Kate gave me a weird look. Alec just looked at me.

"your no help" he smirked his cocky smirk that I love.

"okay, um a cross?" i answered seriously. He smiled.

"okay, thank you" he said starting to do something with his clay.

"okay, what about when you think of earth? like humans?" he said. It was his turn to get a weird look from Kate.

"um the globe?" i said

"too hard something else?" he asked

"um i don't know, trees? animals? water? land?" i suggested. "is any of this helping?" i asked

"kinda. but actually i like the globe" he said.

"okay, im interested to see how Hayden will like it" i said. It sounded like a very interesting necklace that he was making for his little sister. i cant wait to see how it turns out!

"oh and one more question" he said after a few moments.

"yes?" i asked looking up at him away from what will eventually the body of the car.

He took a deep breath, honestly he looked a little nervous "are you free this friday?" he asked. Wow. he was asking me out on a date! An official date! He's already my boyfriend , i don't know why he was nervous. But an official date! I smiled.

"i'm never busy" i said.

"great! How about i treat us to some dinner and a movie?" he asked still kinda nervous.

"Yeah! great!" i said. I was screaming inside. But my voice was pretty much normal. or at least i hope it was. He smirked.

"cool! meet me in our spot at 6?" he said

"okay! cool! cant wait" i said as the bell rung. Yes lunch!

"finally! lunch!" Kate said picking up her space.

"i know right!" me and Alec said at the same time. Kate laughed.

"you guys are seriously perfect for each other" she laughed and walked over to put her sculpture on the back table.

"hey baby" Jason came over to s and sat next to Kate.

"hey JayJay" she said. Wow, okay Baby and Jayjay. Jason put his tray down and they kissed. Summer made a puke gesture towards them. Me and Alec laughed.

"oh, you guys are no better!" Summer said

"we've never just randomly started making out in front of everybody" Alec said.

"maybe not, but your nicknames for each!" Summer exclaimed. ME and Alec exchanged glances thinking the exact same thing.

"are you thinking what i'm thinking _Blondie?_" Alec said putting a strain on blondie.

"I think so _Green Eyes" _I smiled as he leaned in and we started making out. Making out. Not just a kiss, but making out. I put my hands to the back of his head and he had his arm around my waist. I kinda finally figured out what i should do with my hands now. Buy everytime we kiss my brain always just goes pfffffft. not wanting to work or think about anything else, but what is happening.

"UGGG" summer exclaimed. We broke apart after a few moments. "exactly what i mean" Summer said.

"awe! you guys are cute!" kate said to us

"i really need a boyfriend" Summer said. Just as she finished saying she started staring towards the middle of the room. I looked back and saw who she was staring at. Ethan Kalt. Oh Summer i see we play it.

"Ooh la la checking out ethan I see", i looked at Summer.

"No", she said.

"Ok", i smirked towards Alec and he winked at me. What did that mean. God I loved his winks. I looked around the room. There was girl ranting about some drama club.

"We should do that", Kate looked at me.

"HELL NO", i coughed.

"Hell yes, come on we don't do anything together this will give no excuse", Kate begged.

"Fine i will do the stupid set design, like i did in 7th grade happy", i looked at kate, she wanted to be an actress but she never had the nerves to do thing on her own.

"OH come on i heard you sing, you good", she pleaded.

"When", i asked.

"The shower", she paused. "At our last sleep over"

"I do not!",I exclaimed as Alec smirked.

"Come on", Kate got up and dragged me to the girl. I had no other choice and there no turning back. Why didnt summer come! She didn't have to go through this.

"Hello", the girl said she looked confused as to why i was here

"We are interesting in doing a play", Kate squeezed my arm tightly. Almost as if to say..._if you say a word i'm going to cut you bitch…_ I took this threat and didn't say a word.

"Oh, you are. We are doing Wicked, maybe if more people decided to sign up here", she hands us a permission slip. God Wicked, that a musical about witches...that shouldn't be hard all i have to do is pretend to be aleigha. "What your names", the girl said.

"Kate Castleman…. N", she spelt it as the girl wrote in on the paper "And this is Madison Grimm, spelt like grimm brothers", she nudged me

"ok well our first meeting is on thursday and 2;30 after school hope to see you there", Kate dragged me back to the table.

"I hate you", i growled sitting in between Alec and Summer. They were laughing.

"You welcome", Kate said happily. The bell rang and i went to ELA class with Ms. Howes. God i hate her class. She must have been possessed by some demon.

"Alright, time to turn to page 23 in you text books we will be starting romeo and juliet soon", she said. Ugh she resembled a bird, i foul thing that needed to be repelled away. I hated the woman with a burning passion, but this was the last class of the day i better get used to it.

"Madi, you read", she said i jumped and cringed she never called me Madi ever. Gross. I think i might throw up. i read the paragraph. And was i completely silent till all of a sudden about half-hour into class she just slams the book closed and drops it on her desk. The whole class looked at her then me. I didnt do anything wrong.

"MS. MADISON GRIMM WILL YOU STOP TALKING", this woman was insane.

"I wasn't-", i stopped knowing that she would yell again She took a breath then opened the book and a few students chuckle yet she didn't seem to care. God when did this class end. Ugh still another half hour.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Thank. God it was on vibrate. I put the textbook into my lap and leaned it on the desk. I pulled my phone out secretly behind it.

"God, when will this day end?" it was Alec.

"Exactly what I was thinking" I sent back.

"I'm so bored!" he said

"me too and my teacher is a total bitch" I said. Summer sitting next to me nudged me. I looked at her and she nodded her head towards the front of the room. Ms. Howes was doing a death stare right at me. She walked over and I tried to quickly slip my phone into my pocket but when she got to my desk she held her hand out.

"phone Ms. Grimm" she demanded. Crap. I reluctantly gave her phone. Just as I saw it light up in her hand. Shit. She looked at it.

"ikr, can't wait for Friday blondie" she read around to the ENTIRE class. Oh god. The class laughed. I could feel my face burn bright red. This was the worst thing ever. She looked down at it again. I swear to god of she reads it again I will burst into flames.

"Hey Mads, going out for a few days. Going hunting" she said. Was that Dean? She glared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see you after class" she said taking my phone to her desk. She looked half way frightened to me. I wonder what that was about. Not soon enough the bell rang. The rest of the class packed up. Summer looked at me sympathetically.

"see ya later madi" she said.

"bye" I said.

"Ms. Grimm!" Ms. Howes yelled as the class left. I slowly walked up to her desk. This will be fun. Uhhg. "why did you have your phone out?" she asked me.

"um, because-" I don't get to finish.

"NO TALKING BACK" she yelled. Wasn't this a conversation? She asked me a question. "mind telling me what Alec was talking about?" she asked. Was she even allowed to ask these things? I didn't answer because I thought ah i would have yelled at me again. "well?" she pushed waiting for an answer. Should I?

"we are just gonna hang out " I said.

" And you being a hunter won't get in the way?" she asked. What? Why would Dean and Sam hunting some sort of animal get in the way of dinner and a movie?

"uhh"i responded.

"I should've known, with the last name Grimm. I should have guessed you were a hunter" she said slyly. What the hell is she talking about? Grimm was my mom's last name. And she didn't hunt.

"what are you talking about?" I asked. She smirked and stood up and leaned on her desk. Leaning towards me. She blinked and her eyes were black.


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS GOING ON?! I couldn't say anything. I just stood there staring.

"I see Dean is going out on a hunt, didn't know you were friends" she said slyly.

"he actually raised me" I managed to get out.

"really? The Winchesters raising a child and she seems to be confused and frightened by all of this" she's said.

"what the hell are you talking about?"I tried to sound brave as best I could.

"I'm shocked you don't know" she said.

"Know what?", i looked at the thing.

"Daddy Dean and Sam are more than your average hunter" she grimaced.

"what is that supposed to mean?" i asked confused.

"oh, you know eventually. Here's you phone" she said slyly.I grabbed it and ran out of the room. What the hell. What was wit these black eyed people?! The random man, the janitor, Ms. Howes. What the hell is going on?! why were they after me? why did Alec know so much about them? What was she talking about by Sam and Dean being 'more than your average hunter. I ran outside in the back and leanehis the cold brick and took a shaky breath. Then pulled out my phone and called Dean.

"Hey Mads", Dean greeted. I took another shaky breath.

"did you leave already?", i said shakily/

"we arent far, whats wrong", Dean said concerned i looked around there were five Jocks surrounding me.

"uh, hi am i in your spot or something", i said to them.

"No you're fine just there", he gave me a creepy smile My stomach dropped oh god, i have seen way too many movies to know how this is going down. i walked backwards then hit the wall the phone was still next to my face.

"Madi? are you okay? Whos there", Dean asked frantically i put my phone on speaker. the one grabbed my wrist where i had my phone and he dropped in on the ground. He had me pushed against the wall harshly. Whipping my backpack off.

"Welcome to hell sweetheart", he said being only centimeters away from face. His grip on my wrist tightened. I noticed his eyes turned black. I breathed heavy.

"DEAN! HELP...BLACK EYE", I screamed. He pulled out a syringe. What the hell were they trying to drug me.

"Keep talking, or Deans going to hear you scream. I dont think you want that, sweet heart", he brushed hair off my face. One of them picked up the phone and turned off the speaker he was talking to him. The guy pushed me off the wall having my hands behind my back and a syringe to my throat. I was trying to be brave but i couldnt. A car pulled up and i was thrown into the back with the guy with the syringe.

The guy who had my phone hung up and stomped on it. Awe man really. Anyways i watch carefully as he got in. I was far to threaten to say a word. I shivered what was going on. They drove off fairly quickly down the road then drove at normal speed.

They had her. Thats all that could go through deans mind. Dean quickly did a u turn really fast.

"What's wrong", Sam asked knowing fully that something was up.

"They have her", Dean said softly.

"What?", Sam asked.

"Demons sam! DEMONS", he yelled. Sam looked down and breathed shakily. Dean was driving pretty fast down the empty road he was about 20 minutes away burt that was too much time. Her phone was broken and he knew it. Clara then called Sam cell. He picked up.

"Shes with us, its ok see you soon", Sam hung up.

"Why did you lie to her", Dean asked.

"To keep her out of the line of fire", sam said.

"Baby, not again", Dean said. He felt his world caving in again. and where the hell was Alec i thought he was supposed to protect her, he did such a great job didn't he.

I was in a place, wearing a rage over my mouth so i couldn't talk. My hands tied behind my back and only a dim light to see the room. They were talking. And i didn't like sitting i had to get up and moves. My ADHD was kinda getting the best of me. I moved my head and the wrapped that was tied around my mouth snapped. Ah ha.

"You stupid son of a bitch!", i laughed. as one of them came near me. Holding a syringe. I cringed.

"You really like testing huh". Without hesitation he dug the syringe deep into my neck. I heard a click and pain rushed into me everywhere just pure agony. I screeched digging my nails into the back of the chair. Hot tears filled my eye lids. Then he shoved the syringe in front of my face it was almost completely full. I wondered what would have happen if he put more in. And then he did shoving it into my neck vein and pushing in the toxic content that made me scream and un humanly sound. He stopped and showed me again, it was completely empty and god it hurt so much more the pain lingered in my body..

"Thats only a bit of the power this stuff contains, you wanna test me sweetheart", he lifted my chin. My voice was shaky.

"N- n no", i sniffed a bit. He smiled then let go of my chin which my head then dropped down like a rag doll.

"Leave her Alone", i heard mom's voice and i quickly lifted my head up to see mom shooting the people with my old water gun? Her tone was scary.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnia satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica", I flinched and clenched my eyes shut when i heard the screams from the men and after the screams were over mom had untied me, and she dropped the water gun.

"Are you ok", i looked up at her and gave her a sarcastic thumbs up then she grabbed my shoulder and walked out, this placed seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, when she opened the door light flooded my eyes and it burned, i was so dark in there yet so light outside. Once i could see again i saw the impala pulled in right next to us. Dean and Sam rushed out of the car. I was still shaking a bit. Mom let go of me and walk up to sam giving me a look then a kiss on the cheek. Dean looked at me from a distance concerned. At that very moment all my thought rushed into me and everything, i felt light headed it must have been from the needle and before i knew i blanked out.

Sam put Madison in the back seat with him. He was holding on to her as Dean slipped into the Impala Clara got in the passenger side. Dean was shaking a lot .Once they had finally got home Dean had picked up the now unconscious Madison and walk inside Sam and Clara held the door open and Bobby was sitting on the chair.

"What happened is she okay', Bobby asked slightly nervously.

"I don't know", Clara said. Dean put her on the couch and examined her he notice a mark on her neck, and he walk to the nearest wall and put his fist through it.

"DAMN IT", Dean said.

"Putting holes through my walls ain't gonna do squat so i suggest you sit down and take a breather", Bobby was noticeably pissed at Dean for his recklessness. Clara looked like she was still freaked out about it so Sam and her walked out of the room.

"Why can't i help her, why can't she just be safe and normal", Dean sat down with his head in his hands.

"Because your a hunter", Bobby said.

"That why, i know it is terrible. But i realized i'm going to have to throw her into this pretty soon, or else she'll be dead before she discovers what she is", Dean sighed.

"I know, but all we can do right now is just try to figure this out", Bobby said trying to calm dean down.

"All we ever do is 'try' i wasnt something good to come out of this from all the hell she's dealt with", Dean looked at bobby.

"I know...but you don't know that for sure, you kept it from her this long. Maybe longer you don't know", bobby said Dean smiled only slightly at Bobby.

"thank you, what would i do without you",

"I dont know kid...i dont know", bobby smiled a bit back at him

I opened my eyes. Having a killer headache. God what did that needle do to me. . I finally got the strength to get up. I grabbed my phone. 7 missed phone calls from Summer and about 6 text messages. It was only 8 o clock at night. I decided to call her back. I turned the lamp on and Dean walked in.

"Hey Summer", i said. Dean sighed and grabbed the phone.

"She has to go", Dean said through the phone and he hung up and put my phone on my bed.

"What is it?", I said. He sighed.

"How are you feeling", he sat right next to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know what i'm feeling...i just kidnapped", i looked at him he gave me a very slight smile.

"you're confused i get it",he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What were those things", i looked at him.

"I dont know", he looked back at me and sighed. I leaned into his shoulder resting the side of my head on it.

"I love you" Dean said gently.

"I love you more", i looked at him and wondered where did uncle Cas go i mean i have not seen him in like forever.

"Hey wheres Cas", i asked noticing that i hadn't seen him in awhile

"He's Cas! Who knows", Dean looked at me. i laughed a bit.

"You bitch", Alec gritted his teeth struggling in the restraints of the chair. " Mercy stepped towards him with the angel blade then stabbed into his arm. Alec tried to endure the pain but it didn't work. Alec gasped he had tried to endure 3 hours of this. His face covered in blood body aching with wounds.

"What do you want", Alec said grimly.

"turn on her", Mercy look into Alec eyes.

"Hayden?", Alec looked at her with disgust.

"NO you idiot! Madison', Mercy was getting frustrated

"YOu want me to kill her", alec knew he could get out of this.

"Or your little sister gets it, and believe...i brought her into this world and i can gladly take her out, besides shes a complete nuisance", Mercy stepped closer to him. Alec was filled with anger. Mercy stuck the blade into his previous wound and he screamed.

I called Summer.

"Hey what happened...you didn't call me after Howes", Summer said.

"Well ha...stuff happened", i said wanting to tell her but i didn't have the words.

"Like what are you in trouble", Summer said slyly.

"Ha ha i got kidnapped", i laughed nervously.

"What!", Summer exclaimed.

"Do you know anything about people with black eyes?", i asked quietly,

"no...what happen are you ok did they-", i cut her off.

"no they didn't not but...i'm ok i will tell you more at school, ok tomorrow meet me in the library be there early kay", i said.

"alright...but are you serious", she asked.

"Dead", i said.

"Alright, i have to go...my dad just got home so", summer hung up. I wanted to tell alec but they he'll just go all weird on me and i don't believe i want that from him. But i wondered. friday was tomorrow. God our movie. I called him. No answer. Wierd. Eh i thought nothing of it then i left a message.

"Hey Green eye i know you're busy but call or text me later...i was curious are we still on for friday because i am. Anyways have a good night i will see ya at school tomorrow". i hung up and put my phone down. I walked downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the couch.

"hey madi', Sam greeted.

"Hi", i said sitting down on an open seat next to mom." i thought you guys were going hunting?", i remembered from earlier.

"yeah were leaving first thing in the morning", Dean said.

"anyways", bobby said,

"how was school", mom asked awkwardly. I gave her a look. i mean seriously.

"great", i said sarcastically.

"yeah...sorry",mom sighed. "you haven't had supper...uh there soup in the cupboard", mom said in a mom way. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. i pulled out a can then put it in a pot and heated it up on the stove. Im pretty sure Mom really just wanted to get me out of the room so they could talk about grown up stuff, because she stuff said in a way. I really had a killer headache. I looked around the room was it just me or did the table look different. Nope it just me. I was waiting for the soup to cook so i paced back and forth back and forth. I feel like i'm forgetting something. I looked at the counter. There was a bottle of my medicine. SHIT i hadn't taken that in lie...2 or 3 days. Wow. i was pacing really fast.I looked to the soup it was boiling. i turned the stove off. Then grabbed a bowl and poured the soup in it. Grabbing a spoon and putting it in the bowl i walked to living room.

"i mean Madison-", Dean stopped when i walked in. i sat in my previous spot.

"ooh i see you're talking about me", i smirked spooning the soup into my mouth.

"Not like that", mom sighed.

I finished my soup. Then put the bowl in the sink. Then walked back to the living room. Then ran upstairs blasted my music and did my homework. I had a process but I couldn't focus at all. My walked in. I turned the music off.

"Hey kiddo...you haven't taken this in a few days", she handed me one I'm supposed to take one a night too. I grabbed it and she handed me water I swallowed. Then she walked out. I finished my work and checked my phone. I put on my pajamas and turned my light off and laid on my bed and texted him.

Hey...you haven't answered me at all...

He didn't text me back. Oh well I guess I have to sleep. Besides I'm exhausted. I fell asleep.

Mercy untied him. It had been ten hours of torture. Alec face was caked in blood and his body covered in wounds.

"Now you better you obey Alec or this won't be the last time we meet like this", mercy looked at him.

"I will never obey you", Alec voice was thick and dark. He disappeared in a rustle of flapping wings. He came home Gabe quickly grabbed him. And helped him to his feet. Healing Alec at that moment.

"Where's haydan", Alec said.

"She upstairs sleeping", Gabe said.

"Alright...I'm gonna clean up she can't see me like this. He took a shower. Put on fresh put his clothes at the bottom of the laundry basket. He grabbed him phone that was sitting on his desk then looked. He had one missed call and a text message from Madi. Alec sighed. The laid on his bed and put his head against the pillow. He couldn't sleep. So he listen to her voicemail message listening to Madison's voice. He laughed.

"God you're so cute", he said to himself. Then he grabbed his phone and called her back. It was ring for a bit until he heard a tired grumbly madi.

"Hey asshat", she yawned.

"What are you wearing", alec said. Gabe peeked in and gave Alec a look

Alec sat up a bit. Then tried to explain himself.

"I'm talking to a friend", Alec said to Gabe.

"Yea OK...sure", Gabe walked out and closed his door. Alec put the phone up to his face and heard her laughing.

"Was that your dad", she asked.

"Yea", he sighed.

"To answer your question...I'm wearing pajamas you perv", I said

"mm, sexy" He said

"You have a problem i swear to god" i said

"yeah me too, hes a bitch" he said

"what?" i asked

"swear to god" he said "hes a bitch"

"heh, so we still on for friday?" i asked.

He sighed "what is it?" i asked.

"ahem, nothing! Of course we are still on for friday!" he exclaimed

"awesome! cant wait!"

"me neither, its going to be awesome! hey. how was Howes?" he asked. I swallowed and frowned.

"uhm… well i was kinda kidnapped" i said shyly.

"WHAT?! son of a bitch! are you okay?! Who?"he asked quickly and furious

"im fine" i said ignoring the headache i still had.

"who?" he asked again.

"i-i don't know. Do you know anything about the black eye people" i asked. Something told me that he knew way too much about it,i know he knows about it.

"son of a bitch." he growled "did they hurt you?!" He almost yelled

"i-"i started then sighed "i don't know what it was, but they gave me some sort of shot with clear liquid in it. it was like nothing i've ever experienced before, but it felt all too familiar. I dont know why" I said weakly.

"dammit!"

"Alec? who are they?" i asked

He sighed "Madi, its okay. I wont ever let that happen ever again. I promise. Its my fault that it happened, i'm so sorry"

"How would it be your fault? Who are they?!" i asked again

"I will never let it happen again" He still avoided my question. What is wrong with him?

"Do you know who they are?" i asked really wanting the answer that he is not answering.

"i- i cant- "he sighed "i have to go, i'm sorry" he sighed.

"are you okay?" i could hear something off in his voice, pain, or hurt. What is wrong with him?

"im sorry" He repeated

"Alec , Are you okay" i asked again louder and more forcefully

"Everythings going to be okay" he reassured.

"okay, ill see you tomorrow" i said softly.

"ill see you" I was just about to hang up. "Madi?" he said

"yeah?"

"I love you" he said. I smiled.

"I love you too"

Alec hung up the phone after talking to Madi.

"rrrrrrr!" He angrily threw his phone on his bed, which bounced off and cracked the screen on the ground. "shit" he muttered picking it up. They took her and tortured her. He started to breathe heavily and he galred up at nothing. He disappeared from his room, and went straight to where he knew he could stop this.

"Alec!" Mercy exclaimed, but she frowned when she saw his facial expression. Cold, angry and filled with hate. "what are you doing here?" she swallowed. Alec strided over to her a pulled out his angel blade and pushed her against a wall.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He said through clenched teeth and put the point to the her neck.

"what- what are you talking about?" he asked trying to stretch her head away from the knife.

"you know god damned what" he growled. Mercy looked straight at him showing confusion in her eyes. "If you, Crowley or any of your bitches eve as much as glance her way ever again, i will make sure it will never! happen again" he said slowly and softly, but with pure rage, and hatred.

"you dont scare me son" She laughed

"Im not your son. You lost your mothering rights a long time ago, Mercy" Alec pushed the blade into her neck a little, not enough to kill just enough to hurt like hell. Mercy winced and made a noise. "i'll go deeper if you ever even glance at her, or her family ever again." He removed the blade from her neck and quickly and forcefully shoved it deep into her shoulder. "and that, is to make sure you never touch Hayden. Ever."

"AAG" Mercy yelped biting her lower lip. "you son of a bitch" she growled

"yes, i am the son a bitch" he smirked at what she said and pushed the blade deeper. "stay away" he growled "Got it?" He said whipping the smirk of his face and returned it to its fearless, angry expression. She didn't answer. He twisted the blade in her shoulder "Got It?" he asked again with more anger. She blinked up at him with a face that showed no fear, but her eyes showed weakness, and fear. He removed the blade and shoved her to the floor, then teleported back to his room, just as Gabe opened the door. He frowned at him then looked down at the blade that dripped with blood, tightly gripped him his hand.

"what did you do?" Gabe asked walking into the room.

"stabbed Mercys shoulder" He barked and threw in on his desk not bothering to clean it off,

"getting revenge for the way she treated you?" Gabe crossed his arms and frowned.

"no" he glared at Gabe.

"Then what were you doing there?"

"Just making sure she won't hurt anyone ever again" ALec said as he sat on his bed

"did you...kill her" Gabe asked

"no" he layed down on his bed and turned on his side facing away from Gabe. "i'm tired" he said and closed his eyes

"okay, get some rest" Gabe said as he walked out and shut off the light. Max came around the corner and whined at Gabe. "come here" Gabe called. Max went over and jumped up on Gabe and licked his chin. Gabe scratched the dogs ear then opened ALc door a little letting the dog go in. He jumped on his bed and curled up next to him.

I went straight to the library once i got out of Deans car, Summer was already waiting for me there.

"Madi!" she ran up to me "are you okay? what happened?"

"im fine" i said and i grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back of the room.

"what happened?" she asked with concern. I sighed and glanced over at the nearest book shelf and randomly spotted a familiar crest. Forgetting all about summer i walked over to it and slid it out and looked at the cover. No name. Just that symbol. Realizing where i knew it from, i grabbed my locket from inside my shirt and compared the two. A five point star inside a circle. What the hell?

"Madi?" Summer called from behind me. I ignored her as i flipped open the book. What is all this stuff? Pictures of things, creatures and …. black eyes.

"oh my god" i whispered and ran over to the counter and checked it out. The librarian gave me an odd look, as i did but this book would have all the information i needed.

"Madi!?" Summer called.

"i have to go! see you later!" i called and ran out of the library and into the courtyard. I sat under the tree and flipped to the section here i saw the black eyes. Demons. Holy crap. Like from hell? I read a few sentences, something about possession, and Lucifer.

"Madi!" Alec came jogging up to me. i slammed the book closed and shoved it in my backpack.

"hey Alec i smiled up at him and he sat down next to me.

"are you okay?" he asked me looking into my eyes with his, deep green, concerned eyes.

"im good" i said softly. He took his hand and gently brushed hair off of my shoulder, he frowned when he looked at my neck.

"Madi" he whispered "what did they do?" he asked moving his hand away and grabbed my hand.

"they injected me with something, i don't know what" I said looking down.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Kate and Jason came walking up to us. I pulled my hair over my shoulder.

"not much" Alec quickly smiled but he squeezed my hand and i could see in his eyes the anger and sadness. "what's up with you?" he asked

"just another boring day like yesterday" Kate said as the bell rang.

The day went on as usual. All boring classes and boring subjects with teachers giving lectures, and endless running in gym class. But right before the last class, Ms. Howes, the apparent demon, I took out the book and skimmed through the section on demons quickly while walking down the hall. i saw something about holy water hurting them. Holy water? like in those little bowls at church? Yeah, i've gone to church, big whoop, i've only been once when i was like 10, until Dean got all weird and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and stormed out. the one and only time we've ever gone.

"well Madi" Lilly said. oh god this is the last thing i need.

"what" i groaned and closed the book as i turned around.

She was about to say something, but Aleigha looked down at the book in my hand. "whats that?" she sneered and grabbed it.

"give it back!" i demanded and reached out for it. But lily grabbed me back. Aliegha opened the bookmarked page and looked at the page.

"Demons really", she cracked up laughing. Then lily let me go and Aleigha dropped the book.

"Here your book little weirdo", they walked away and I picked up the book and looked up to see Devon. He was kinda deemed as a very awkward boy and strange. I believe I heard from some source that he did drugs but I don't know if it was true but he seemed chill.

"Hi uh Devon right!", I said causally.

"Your doing the play right!" He asked what a weird question to ask.

"Yeah I guess", I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well tryouts are next friday...hope to you there", he gave me a flirty smile then winked while handing me a flyer. Umm I was tempted to say I had a boyfriend but I just continued down the hallway. To ms. Howes class. I shuddered. Then I sat next to Summer slipping the book and flyer into my backpack.

"What the hell is up with you", Summer said. I Jumped a little in my seat.

"Sorry", I said.

"You didn't answer my question", summer said kinda concerned.

"I will tell you after", I got a headache as soon as Howes walked in. I tried to keep a low profile throughout the entire class period. I waited till the bell which seemed to have taken forever. But when it did come I jumped out of my seat and walked out rather quickly. Summer looked at me.

"I have to go but you call me and tell me everything", she walked off and Alec put his hands on my eyes.

"Guess who", he said.

"Channing Tatum", I responded.

"Sadly someone way hotter", Alec said through a smirk I knew was there.

"My my Alec you are conceited", I said he took his hands off and spun me around to face him.

"See you at 6", he grabbed my hand. And he walked me out of the building. Then kissed my cheek walked away from he. I walked to moms car. I got in.

"Well Alec is definitely a gentleman", mom said as I walked in to car.

" oh my god...you were watching me weren't you", I groaned.

"Of course I was" , mom said.

"Whatever...", I said mom pulled out and we drove home. I quickly jumped into the shower and wrapped my wet hair in a towel. I had to make sure I was perfect. I flipped through my closet. For something nice. Ugh. All i have are t-shirts and flannel. I kept pushing clothes around in my closet until i heard a knock at my door.

"One second!" I yelled i grabbed an old t-shirt that was huge and baggy.

"Okay!" I yelled my mom came in with a bag.

"Thats what your wearing?" Mom asked looking at my shirt.

"Yes because i'm totally going to wear deans old shirt to go to the drive in with Alec" i said sarcastically.

"Well i guess you won't want these then" mom started to walk out.

"What is that?" I asked smiling.

"Just a little something" she said as she handed it to me. I took the stuff put if the bag. Inside was a skirt and a nice top with a sweater.

"Oh my god mom! Thank you! They are awesome", I said .Mom walked out. I put it on. I actually looked nice in it. I put on my converse. And I took the towel out of my hair. Then walked out and mom had a disapproving glare.

"What", I said.

"Your wet hair that a big no no", she dragged into the bathroom and blow dried my hair. Once it was dried she brushed it through. Then grabbed a curling iron.

"Really...mom", I glared at her

"Let me do this you still have an hour left". She curled my hair and it looked pretty damn good I placed with it for a bit then mom freed me from the bathroom.

"You look cute", mom said. I smiled and grabbed my phone. Then there was a knock at the door and I bolted downstairs. God forbid bobby or mom opened the door.

"Bye mom and bobby", I walked out and Alec gave me a look.

"You look-", I cut him off.

"If you say pretty...I already know", I smirked.

"I was going to say sexy but OK", he said with a wink. Yeah right Alec. He had a nice car it looked like a classic I didn't know what kinda it was but it was a navy blue. I walked into the car.

"So they still have drive ins", I said getting in shot.

"Yeah they play movies Hayden and I go all the time", Alec put the keys in the ignition. And we drove off.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked

"Well theres two movies that they are going to show. The first one is like frozen or something. The first ones are always kids movies so they can like fall asleep or something. The second one is Spiderman i think." He said as he drove.

"Cool" i said. "Hey what kind of car is this anyway?" I asked.

He smirked "Chrysler Crown Imperial HTP 1966"

"Its nice" i smiled. He smirked that killer smirk of his and reached in front of the steering wheel and stroked it.

"I know thanks! Cost a fortune but its my baby" he said.

"Heh, do you two want to be alone?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, i need to make love to my baby please leave and give us some privacy" he said. I laughed as he turned the music on. Some sort of song came on that i didn't know. But obviously he did, he started singing along. I glared at him.

"Ahem, sorry" he muttered and stopped singing.

"No, no. You're actually really good! That was amazing!" I said. He was really good actually. "Sing more" i said, i reached hand over to his and did my puppy eyes. "Pweez?" I begged.

He linked his fingers into mine and kissed my hand. He smirked. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes! Totally! Your amazing" i said

"Okay it's your eardrums" he said as he started singing along with the music it was some sort of 80s or 90s music. His voice was angelic, no pun intended. He sang the rest of the way to the drive-ins. He pulled into one of the spots and turned the music off.

"Connect the thingy" i said nodding to the speaker.

"I am not going to comment on how that sounded" he said as he put the speaker on the car and turned it on.

"Your such a perv" i said as i moved closer to him. The front seats were connected, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh come on, you love my perviness" he said. I rolled my eyes and groaned leaned into him.

"So when does the movie start?" I asked

"Uh" he looked at his watch "ten minutes" he said. "You want popcorn?"

"Sure" he opened his door and took my hand and we went to the back building where they sold snacks.

"Medium popcorn, and," he turned to me "what do you want to drink?"

"UH coke?"

"And a coke with M&Ms" he ordered.

"That will be 15 dollars" the cashier said.

"Here ya go" alec handed him a twenty. He handed us the popcorn, candy and the drink.

"How long till the movie?"

"Almost starting" We walked back to the car. Just as it wa starting we got into the car. Lets just say we didn't see much of either movie. Halfway through the second movie, and while me and Alec making out…

"hello Madison"

"CASTIEL!" i shrieked pulling away from alec quickly. "What the hell?!"

"sorry, Dean wanted me to check on you guys" Cas said looking down.

"of course he did. Isn't he on a hunting trip again?" i asked

"yes, i don't understand why that would matter" He said tilting his head.

"Hey cas" Alec said half smiling.

"hello Alec" he said "HOw is everything here?" he asked

"Cas get outta here!" i yelled

"i cant Dean will yell at me" He said

"then don't go to dean, go see my mom or something" i said

"and Hayden always like a visit from you" Alec chimed in.

"yeah, go see hayden" i said

"okay" Cas disappeared.

"i a so sorry about him. He goes MIA when you want him and at the most inconvenient times...poof there he is" I said grabbing the coke and taking a sip.

"i know but thats cas for you i guess"

"Hayden wanted to me to tell you hi" Cas said reappearing in the back seat

"Cas!" i said warning him

"sorry" he disappeared again to god knows where.

"oh god" i said annoyed.

"well i don't think we'll see anymore of him."Alec said

"hope not"

"well theres like half a movie left, and we still on for dinner afterwards right?" he asked

"wait, this is the second movie?" I asked "when did the first one end?"

He smirked "around here" He pulled me in closer and kissed me softly.

I smiled up at im and leaned into him and we watched the rest of the movie and finished the popcorn and Coke. Alec said to leave the M&Ms for Hayden. He was such an awesome brother.

"Hey Allie!" A voice said from the back seat.

"Hayystack! i told you not to do this" Alec said

"So this is Hayden?" i said turning around to see the cutest red headed girl

"yup! and your madi!" she said "Allie?" she called. i held back a laugh. that was the cutest thing ever. Allie. Dawe!

"what is it Lil Red" he sighed looking back.

"did you save the m&ms?"she asked.

"yup! here they are" i grabbed the box and handed it back to her.

"Thanks M&M! i love madis!...wait...switch that." She looked confused, but very happy with her m&ms.

"I love M&ms" i said smiling

"They're the best!" she agreed. "Bye Allie! Bye...M&M!" she disappeared.

"shes adorable" i said

"I know, but i told her not to come here"

"oh well….Allie" i teased.

"whatever M&M" he pulled that cocky smirk that only he can ever pull off and pulled me in closer to him.

After the movie we went to that diner in town.

"table for two" Alec said to Jason who apparently worked there.

"hey guys fancy meeting you here" He said grabbing two menus from the counter thing.

"i didnt know you worked here" I said. He gave me an odd look.

"youve seen me working here before, remember? you were with your mom or something" He said as we followed him to the table.

"im sorry i don't remember" i said very confused. I have never seen him work here, have I?

"well, i know i haven't seen you working here before" Alec said

"well you won't see me long, five minutes until my shift ends" he stated "and until i have to pick up Kate, i promised id take her to the mall" he put the menus down on the table.

"good luck with that" I laughed

"are you actually going to shop? or are you going to shop like me and madi watch movies?" Alec asked winking at me.

"well i guess that all depends" Jason laughed. "well ill see you guys on monday" He walked away.

"really?" i asked him

"yup!" he smiled and opened the menu.

A few minutes after Jason brought our drinks out, a new waiter came to our table. ALec looked up at him and frowned. The waiter didn't looked up from his notepad.

"what can i get you?" he asked bored.

"We need to leave" ALEc threw a five down on the table, enough for the drinks. The waiter looked at alec.

"well, well, well, i almost didn't even realize you two were here" The waiter grimaced and put the pen and paper down.

"Madi, we need to leave. Now!" Alec said.

"not so fast" the waiter blinked. when he opened his eyes. They were Yellow.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked around to see the entire restaurant was filled with these black eyed demon. Before I knew it one held a shiny metal blade spear looking thing to his throat.

"Damnit", Alec took a breath. This isn't happening was it? I was thoroughly confused at this point. I looked around. I saw a man wearing all black. Step at our table Alec face look dark and scary. I saw him my head ached and shuddered.

"Am I interrupting something", the man said.

"N-not at all", I stammered. Alec gave me a "madi you're not helping" look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Madison I guess its time for me to fully introduce myself", he looked at two demons and they grabbed me. Alec growled.

"Let go boys...all of you leave the angel be", the man let go of Alec and I was taken with them.

"no...this can't be happening", Alec slammed his fist into the table. He raced to his car then he noticed she left her phone. He raced to bobby's house and he noticed the Impala was parked. Alec took a shaky breath and knocked on the door. Dean open the door he looked around the grabbed Alec by the shirt noticing his expression. Then pushes him against the wall.

"What happened", dean growled Sam rushed in.

"DEAN?!", Sam scolded dean let go of him bobby and Clara ran in. Alec face showed fear and sadness.

"Wheres Madison", dean asked again.

"Crowley and Yellow eyes", Alec took a shaky breath. "I tried to get out of there I swear but I failed", Alec looked down. "I'm sorry",he handed Madison's cell phone to Clara his voice was breaking up. Alec stepped outside closing the door behind him he got in his car and left.

Bobby, Clara, Sam and Dean all looked at each other.

"I'm going to kick his ass", dean growled.

"Its not his fault", bobby said looking at dean. Dean stormed off in the other room.

"Dean?", Cas appeared in the room. "I told you to watch out for them!"dean growled.

"Dean? I do not understand what happened?", cas asked.

"Crowley took her, and yellow eyes did to...because he has to take every god damn thing I care about.", dean took a shaky breath. "The best part, Crowley has a few new tricks up his sleeve so he definitely going to torture the hell out of her for his own entertainment", dean looked at Cas.

"I will get right on it... Trust me dean we will bring her back", castiel disappear in a flap of his wings.

Gabe walked out to Alec. As he stepped out of his car Gabe pulled him into a hug.

"Castiel told me, don't you dare beat yourself up over this", Alec eyes her flooded with tears. Gabe pulled away. He gave a half smile. Alec took a shaky breath. He walked in and Hayden immediately hugged him she was crying to. Alec picked her up and he sat on the couch with her. Hayden pulled away

"Allie... Don't be sad...when you're sad it makes me sad", she cried softly and buried her face in his shoulder. Alec stroked her hair. He took a breath trying to calm himself for his Haystack.

"Shhh don't cry I might be sad but it makes me upset when you cry...OK at Madi will be OK she's tough and I feel better knowing that she is strong", Alec tried to calm her down Hayden smiles and pulled away.

"Allie?", she looked at him.u

"What is it lil red", Alec said gaining composure. Hayden smirked.

"Do you think Madison will kick Crowley's demon ass", Hayden said the swear with a tone that made Alec laugh a bit she was so serious.

"Totally", alec said.

"Then she's OK", Hayden sniffled. "She'll be OK", Hayden yawned and Nuzzled against his shoulder. Alec kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep on the couch with Hayden using Alec's shoulder as a pillow.

I closed my eyes. This isn't real. This isn't happening. No! I refuse to believe that this is true. I was sleeping in what look like a cell. It was cold and had a weird smell. I tucked my head into my knees.

"Alright there no place like home", I closed my eyes and clicked my converses . Then opened my eyes. I was still here. This was real. As real as anything. They were demons. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down my spine. I curled into a ball and fell asleep failing.

"Damnit! No why this isn't fair", dean pleaded. He needed Madison to be safe. His baby was gone again. And they were hurting her. He fought so hard to keep her safe and he rather be in that seat getting tortured. God how he wished he was there. But the truth was that he was afraid. Afraid that she's was screaming. Afraid that she was crying for him or Clara or Sam or bobby or Cas. He was afraid that her smart mouth would cost her more damage. He feared that should would have to become a hunter but he knew that it was going to happen. But thing that terrified dean the most was seeing her broken. The twinkle of happiness would be lost. The spark of innocence would be lost forever.

Alec woke up. Hayden nuzzled against his shoulder. Alec didn't want to wake her up. but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She stirred a bit then woke up.

"Sorry did i wake you", Alec said as she looked up at him.

"I don't care", She crawled out of his arms then grabbed a note that sat on the table.

"Its from daddy", she opened it. Then read it aloud. "Im going out i will be back in a few hours", Hayden looked at alec.

"What is it Hey", Alec asked.

"My neck feels weird", She rubbed the side of her neck.

"You must have slept on it funny", Alec stood up and stretched.

"i guess you're right", Hayden then suddenly gotten picked up and thrown over alec shoulder.

"Im making breakfast all right chef lil' red i need you help", he ran into the kitchen with her and put her down. "Now what are we making?", Alec asked her. Hayden gave Alec a mischievous glance at the waffle maker.

"Alright lil' red i guess were making waffles", Alec grabbed the mix and they started the waffles. Hayden looked happy and carefree, good. thats what Alec needed. He needed at least one persons life that he hasn't screwed up yet. The entire time they were cooking, ALec tried his best to be happy and have fun, but he moment i walked Madi get captured again. He was so bull headed, he should've seen that they were demons. It kept running through his mind over and over again, but he had to hide it. Alec had to hide it from Hayden, that he was feeling like this. If she saw him show his anger, sadness and fear, she'll be worried that was the last thing he needed.

Dean didn't sleep at all. He had to plan how to get Madison back. One plan, the best one he could think of, the only one that would work, he was going to do it. He needed his baby back. It was his fault that shes gone, he thought, and he needed to get her back. Alone. Dean couldn't put anybody else's lives at risk anymore, and not just for now r for a while. He needed it to stop forever. He wanted his family safe, he put them at risk every single day. Especially Madi's. He had to stop it. Dean snuck out of the house before anybody else could wake up and he got into the Impala and drove off. Dean knew what he had to do.

The large metal doors opened. Two men, demons I believe. Walked in and harshly grabbed both of my arms. I didn't struggle. Or resist. They brought me to this room. It held a single dentist chair, with a bunch of sharp objects and tools. What the hell. Was i some sort of creepy demon scientist lab experiment... Woah. I could have superpowers. Or be able to fly like in that book I read. That's awesome except I need to focus. The harshly strapped me down. I took a deep breath.

"Madison", a creepy British man who was kinda short walked in.

"Who the hell are...gah", my head ached. I clenched my eyes shut. I knew who he was. After a moment the pain faded and I opened my eyes.

"c c Crowley", I looked at him as he signaled the men to leave. He stepped closer.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it", he said.

"I think its been too early", I said.

"Don't be like that", he picked up a silver blade that looked like a stake.

"That's new", a red head woman walked in.

"I don't think it should work yet, I have Intel that the archangel Gabriel has it", the redhead complained.

"Oh, we'll try to retrieve later but for now I just need to see", he grabbed my arm and sliced it. I bit my lip so hard it bleed and struggled in pain, with a muffled scream.

"Well well we have just begun haven't we", he tied something around my mouth.

Sam woke about the Same time as Clara.

"Weq should check on Dean", Sam said he got out quickly and paper sipping coffee.

"where dean"' Sam asked frantically.

"he left"' bobby said.

"where?", Clara asked.

"he decided to get up early and save the day himself", bobby said.

"damnit", Clara hissed, Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "we should go and call him", they walked into the living room and Sam dialed his number, no answer. hey tried deans other number, still no answer. They both felt there stomachs drop to the floor. They knew for a fact that Dean would risk his life, possibly get killed. To find her. or sell his soul. he wasn't answering which meant that he was in trouble or didn't want to be found.

Gabe walked in.

"DADDYS HOME" she yelled as she jumped into his arms. Alec smiled. He put her down gently.

"Hayden, I'm going to talk to Alec, could you go upstairs and play for a bit", she nodded then ran up the stairs.

"What", Alec get nervous, and scared for what he was gonna say.

"I can't track her myself, because of the angel warding on her ribs. I figure Castiel had done it when she was younger", Gabriel sighed.

"at's but- i'm able to track her" alec said. "and what am i still doing here!" He hlf yelled and getting ready to disappear. Gabe grabbed his arm quickly before he could.

"Dont! Not alone and not until we all have a plan!" Gabriel ordered.

"but i can track her! I can figure out where she is!" ALec protested

"If you go out looking for her, you will get yourself killed," Gabe quitted his voice so Hayden wouldn't over hear. "you know who has her, you know what they're doing. Don't go after her alone"

"then come with me!" Alec exclaimed

"we need a plan Alec! We cant just run into wherever those ass hatts are storing her without one" Gabe still grasped his arm tightly, and looked at ALec straight in his determined eyes.

"I can't just let her get tourchered! I can't just sit here and wait until somebody come up with a fucking plan that won't even get followed in the first place! I am NOT doing that! Gabe, I. Can, Stop this" ALec wrenched his arm free of Gabes grasp.

"Get your head together Dammit!" Gabe yelled and grabbed both his shoulders tightly.

"Let. Go" ALec growled and stared down at Gabe his expression fierce.

"I cant. I'm not letting you go out there and get yourself killed. Im not doing that" Gabe said sternly, but tried to keep his voice calm.

"I GOING TO FIND HER! DONT ASK ME TO JUST SIT AROUND ON MY ASS WHEN MADI IS GETTING TOURCHERED!" ALec started to yell

"STOP IT! DAMMIT ALEC! STOP" Gabe yelled back. Alec, determined to save Madi, swung his fist and punched Gabe hard in the jaw. Gabe released him surprised. Alec quickly disappeared we he had the chance. "DAMMIT! ALEC! GET BACK HERE!" Gabe yelled. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

"dad?" A small mumble came from behind him. he turned to see a frighted Redheaded girl.

"Hayden" he faked a smile

"You're bleeding" she pointed to his face. he reached up to his jaw and felt wetness on the corner of his mouth. he looked at his crimson covered finger tips. He rubbed his jaw, healing it. and wiped the blood of with a towel.

"its okay im fine!" He smiled at her.

"wheres Allie?" she asked from the doorway.

"hes- hes uh, he went out" Gabe told her.

"He went to look for her didn't he?" Hayden said

"yeah" Gabe sighed and nodded "yeah he did" he finished. Hayden sighed and nodded kinda mad at him. she knew he was going to get himself killed, she knew it was dangerous to even try. "he'll be back" Gabe reassured.

"Hes Alec,he knows what hes doing" She tried to tell herself as well as tell him.

"right, Hes Alec, he can be bull-headed sometimes, but he'll be fine" Gabe said. Max came up behind Hayden and nudged his nose to her hand.

"hey Maxy" she knelt down and scratched his scruff.

"why dont you go take him upstairs okay?" Gabe said

"okay come on Maxy" she stood and called the dog.

"Anna's going to be here, i'm going out for a bit" Gabe said

"Okay" Hayden sighed and twitched the side of his mouth a bit.

"hey" Gabe said and kneeled down to her "its going to be okay. Alec will be okay" he pulled her in a hug.

"i know. But just...be careful okay?" Hayden said. Gabe hugged her tighter.

"of course" He promised. "i love you" he said

"i love you too" she answered. Maxy whimpered and nudged his way in between them. they both laughed a bit and pet him.

"see ya later boy. look after Haystack okay?" Gabriel said standing up. He gave a small bark. "good boy" he said.

"he's barking at me" Anna said

"Anna, good. i was gonna ask if you could-" he started

"Gabriel, you stay here, ill go out and find Alec." she said.

"but-" he tried to protest

"Stay here, He probably doesn't want anything to do with yo right now anyway" Anna said.

"your right" Gabe sighed "okay" he nodded.

"but need to borrow something" she stated

"what is it?"

"your blade"

"what happened to yours?" gabe asked and pulled the blade out from where he was keeping it and handed it out to her.

"demons. demons happened" she stated.

"are you okay?" Gabe asked concerned.

"im fine i just needed a blade" she gave a small smile and disappeared.

Gabe turned to Hayden. She was giggling and playing around with Max. "well it looks as though i'm staying here" Gabe said

"Have you had enough?" Crowley asked slyly.

"screw you" i spat surprised at how strong that sounded. Crowley took some sort of knife and glided it down my stomach..

"mmmmerg" i groaned trying my to scream at the white hot pain. he put the bloody blade aside then grabbed a jug of water.

"I think this will go well", as ifv,rCrowley gave me a crimson smile the poured the water into my sliced stomach and my blood sizzled u felt a searing pain so sharp I couldn't describe his it made me feel, I writhed screamed so harshly that my throat burned. tears streamed down my face. and y wrists and ankles her bruised. I gasped for air, almost choking on it.

"what do you want", It came out a choked cry but I wished it sounded more brave.

"i have my reasons", he said slyly. Without hesitation he grabbed the knife and in one mention he slowly dragged the knife across another portion if my abdomen. Then the bastard poured the toxic liquid into the wound. causing me to claw at the restraints and writhe in more pain. I couldn't breath I was screaming so hard. Everything hurt, and he didn't care at all, it was some kind of sick pleasure he got from agony, my screams. I couldn't imagine a pain any worse than what i was experiencing. I had to do something, but what. There was no way out, no way around it. I just had to stand there and take or give him what he really wants, for me to give him the satisfaction of me begging him for mercy. Which i feel like it isnt going to happen anytime soon. I couldnt give that Crimson smiled CREEP that satisfaction, but I was experiencing violent tremors throughout my body. I moved slightly and winced at the sharp pain of my sensitive wrist rubbing against the tight restraint. I was sore and achy everywhere but the searing agony had escaped leaving the lingering soreness of my body. I took a shaky breath. He glanced down at me.

"Crowley, We've got Meg", Crowley smiled up at the red headed demon and there was a familiar woman who was in the grasp of two demons.

"Well isnt this a prize, i get two of my favorites in one day", Crowley smiled. And Meg looked up. Hey MEG! Like our "Family Friend" holy shit what was going on. She looked at me and then back at Crowley.

"You bastard!", She growled at Crowley.

"Hello Darling", Crowley had smug on his face. Two other demons came in and untied me. I winced. They grabbed my arm harshly and i tugged my shirt down over stomach wounds, i groaned as the fabric hit it. The wounds weren't deep gashes but there were thin slices that bled only a little, kinda like a scratch. They dragged me back to that room Slamming the door shut, then sliding a plate with food on it to me before shutting the door, there was a dim light streaming into the room. I kicked the plate away, and curled back into the corner, wrapping myself with the sweater and placing my head against the cool hard stone of the wall. I fell asleep escaping this nightmare in my sleep.

Dean drove to a section there four roads met. in the center she buried a box. He waited for the demon to appear. It was a lady in a black dress.

"dean Winchester, what can I do for you"she smiled towards him.

"I wanna sell my soul and i don't care how long it takes I just want Madison back and safe for good", dean said.

"sorry, we finally have her and I'm not allowed to fulfill orders against he king, or give deals to Winchesters", he ran at her with the demon blade and stabbed her. she fell to the ground.

"SON OF A BITCH", dean went back to his car and drove off. There was nothing. No other option. No other way around it. Dean grabbed his cellphone, It was Sam.

"Dammit Sam", Dean the was broken.

" what did you do", Sam said sternly.

"I tried to sell my souls and I got rejected, SAMMY THAT SON OF A BITCH IS HURTING MY BABY AND I CAN'T STOP IT", he was crying.

"come home dean, we will figure it out", Same tone was soft. "We will get her back", here said softly.

"she's probably scared and alone, and screaming and pained its all my fault, it is. I got mad at her then she couldn't trust me because I was angry, so of course...DAMNIT, she's a kid Sam she's just a kid. we know her well enough to know that she couldnt last one day of torture, im scared they might go too far and she'll die and", Sam cut him off.

"Don't talk like that, just come home and we will figure this out", Sam hung up.

Anna came back. Gabe was playing chess with Hayden.

"I can't find him anywhere", Anna said. Gabe looked at Hayden. Her lip was quivering. Almost about to cry but she was holding back tears.

"damn that kid", Gabe looked at Anna.

"Alec, hear that", Mercy smirked at her son. Towards the sound of Madi screaming. Alec knew it was her.

"PLEASE STOP PLEASE!", Alec begged. Mercy smiled.

"oh son, you don't get it, this is your punishment, you do not stab your mother, tisk tisk", She had a baby monitor in the room Crowley was torturing Madison in and she turned it up so he could hear clearly. Alec cried, tears falling. He went in guns blazing to save her and got the worst punishment.

" SHES HAD ENOUGH! TORTURE ME!", Alec begged screaming. Mercy looked at him. "Don't fret darling, Madison got a break a few hours ago", Mercy said softly which made alec angrier. He heard and earth shatter king screech. causing him to tremble.

"LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE PLEASE IM SORRY OK IM SORRY, PLEASE, MOTHER I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THOSE THINGS", Alec desperate plea cause Mercy to smile.

"we will stop, if you pick up blade, its the perfect plan she won't trust you, then she will have to join us", Mercys smile was devious.

"NEVER", Alec spat. Almost in perfect timing The girl screamed. "OK Ok Fine' Just please stop hurting her", Alec couldn't hear it any more. He didn't know what he had done at that point all he knew was that he couldn't let her feel pain or agony. But they were gonna make him hurt her.

"You better fill up end of the deal or Hayden will get it", mercy threatened. She untied Alec and Two demons holding blades to him. They dragged him to the torturing chamber. Crowley stopped briefly. Madisons pained eyes had a glimmer of hope in them she smiled when she saw Alec. I killed him inside knowing that he was going to let her down.

"Alec, you agreed", Crowley smiled.

"Alec agreed to what!", Madison asked. "Tell me please I need to kn-", Crowley had dumped holy water back into her wound and she screamed.

"Oh hush up darling", Crowley looked at Alec. They shut the doors they were angel warded. Crowley stood up and handed him the knife Alec grabbed it shaking violently. The demon let go of him and he walked up to her. Her tear soaked, pain filled eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it.

"I'm So sorry", he removed. his HaND from her cheek. the slide the knife across her stomach. he closed his eyes and winced at the thought of him actually doing this.

"Mmmmerg", she whimpered in pain. He grabbed the jug and pour it into the fresh wound. She screamed and he opened his eyes. Her fear filled, agonizing scream awakened something in him. His eyes turned black. Madison looked at him in horror. His grin. He took pleasure into her pain. It was like a high to him. He lost control.

They brought me to the cell again. After Alec sliced and diced me open. How could he? I thought he loved me? How could he? The demon threw me into the cell and i crumbled into the corner in a painful heap. God it hurt, it hurt so bad. The wounds inside and out. The ones Crowley left, they were skin deep. Alec, my Alec caused pain inside and out. I could feel the tears stream down the bloody scars on my face, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as the ones on my stomach.

"Dammit where is that kid?" Gabe muttered to himself as he tried his cell phone again. He had no other ideas then to call him.

"Dad? When will Allie get home?" Hayden walked into the room with Max close on her heel.

"Soon" gabe hoped "he'll be home soon" he told himself.

"Has he found M&M yet?" She asked

"Maybe. When he does he'll bring her back safely, don't worry" Gabe said and smirked with semblance to her.

"Yeah! I know, but i miss him" she sighed

"I know, me too, but hey. He's Alec right? He'll be back real soon" gabe walked past her and ruffled her hair a bit.

"I know" she smiled and pet Max.

A few hours after they dumped me in the cell they dragged me back. Back to the chair. Back to my worst nightmare. Nightmare. It WAS my nightmare, all those times i woke up from it. It was this. I just now linked it. Crowley, the same man from my nightmares, the chair, same chair, the tools, same ones. Oh god oh god, i can't just wake up from it this time. I won't wake up anytime soon. Dean won't be right there by my side when i do, no, not now. Oh god, dean where are you? Please, i need you. Dean please help me! The demon's slapped me down on the chair and strapped my bruised my wrists and ankles down.

"Relax honey" one of them grinned "your boyfriend will be here soon" he laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" I spat at him. He just growled back at me.

"Now, now settle down girls" A calm british voice said. He looked back and backed away glaring at me. Crowley stepped towards me. "Madison!" He smiled at me "how are you darling?"

"Oh! Just fine! Just peachy!" I tried my best smile. Alec came in the room. He didn't say anything. For a split second i was relieved, but then i remembered. He was a back-stabbing lying son of a bitch. He avoided my eyes and kept his gaze on the tools.

"Alec! My boy, you know what to do, ill leave you to it then" Crowley smiled and disappeared with the other demons in the room.

"So? Alec. How have you been" i asked. He kept his green eyes on the tools as he walked toward them. He didn't say anything. He choose some sort of knife and held it on his hand for a moment, he sighed and turned towards me. "Green eyes!" I said starting to shake a bit "theres those green eyes" i said. He quickly thrust the knife into my shoulder. I bit my lip and gave a muffled scream. "Son of a bitch" i growled at him. Alec glanced at me, and spun the knife deeper. "Meeeeerrrrrgg" i tried my best not to scream. Alec pulled the knife out and he looked up. His eyes weren't the familiar color green i knew, they were pitch black. "Alec," i said trying to hold back a scream. He filled a vile and stuck it deep into the side of my neck. "Gah! Alec please. stop!" I pleaded.

"Shut up" he said and stabbed my arm. "Meeeerrrrrg!" I screamed "alec please"

Summer paced her room. Why wasn't Madi calling her back? Shes never ignored her this long. Ever. She was starting to get worried.

"Maybe she just went on one if those hunts with Sam and Dean" she mumbled to herself. "Yeah thats it" she nodded not believing it. She called again. "Come on madi, pick up pick up pick up" she waited impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sorry cant get to the phone right now. Leave a message" madis voice said. Summer waited for a beep.

"Madi! Please pick up the phone! Im getting worried. Please!" Summer pleaded and hung up. "Dammit" she muttered. "Alec!" She said and she tried to call alec. No answer. Ugh. Summer tried Kate, who said she didnt know anything. Kate called them both too. She called Summer back.

"They didn't answer" she said

"Dammit" Summer said "Kate, i'm starting to get worried"

"They'll be fine. They're probably just like making out or something" Kate said a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"For 24 hours?! Kate its been a day since she randomly disappeared. I've left like 1000 messages and like 5000 texts and i've tried to get to her on twitter, nothing. Shes never ignored me this long" Summer said quickly.

"Maybe Dean took her phone away" kate suggested.

"Oh come on, what would she have done for him to do that?" Summer asked

"Good point, m-maybe, maybe we should call dean. ANd ask if shes okay" kate said

"You want to talk to dean about his missing daughter? Because thats the last thing i want to do" summer said

"Shes probably not even missing. Maybe shes mad at us or something" kate said

"Yeah, maybe. But she would answered to something at least. Even if she was. Shes not like this"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean pulled in the driveway he walked out. Sam and Clara greeted him. He had his head down. Dean couldn't handle or fathom what they were doing, now that she was older he feared that the suffering would be far worse.

Sam saw how distant dean was and he understood. He was scared to. In reality all of this was his fault. If he hadn't left her alone that night, or if he told Dean that Madison had not got enough sleep and she , didn't need ice cream. Mercy would've never caught up to them. It was his fault, and he couldn't let Dean go off and blame himself for something he did. Dean told him to keep her safe and he couldn't, he left her alone. He looked at Clara then at Dean. Bobby had walked to the porch. They were all lost. They didn't know what to do. They were just so lost and confused. But they had to work together.

"just be quiet", he injected the fifth syringe into my arm.

"MEEEEE RRRRG, PLEASE STOP ALEC I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID TO YOU", i begged. He plucked out the syringe. I looked up at him for

"Are you really", he grabbed a knife and slid it across my skin slowly and brutally. I bit my lip, it had scabs all over it. God it hurt. He smirked then slid the knife across my cheek. I gasped for air.

"We've only just begun Madi, and i have a lot in store for you". Alec continued his torturing process for an hour he viciously cut into my skin until Crowley came back in and patted his shoulder.

"Good work, My boy", He smiled Alec shook his head. His eyes, his gorgeous green eyes looked at me with hurt and pain like what he had done just made him feel guilty. He turned away quickly he couldn't look me in the eye. I had tears streaming they burned the wounds on my face.

"Madi im sorry", Alec muttered softly. Crowley turned to me. The demons untied me.

"Give her a 12 hours of rest, but keep guard of her cage, and don't torment her. I think shes had enough. See Madison Im not that bad", the demons untied me the dragged me off the table.

"Dont flatter yourself you dick!", i said darkly with a low tone. He walked up to me and lifted my chin.

"Darling, just know you're my favorite chew toy, take her away. Alec and I have a few things to

discuss", he let go of my chin then the demons dragged me back to my dark cell. I started to cry. What was happening. I needed someone to come and save me. Everything ached. My face. My chewed up bottom lip. Everything. Whats wrong with me. With them. WHAT did i even do to deserve this. i sniffled. Then i heard a yell from the distance.

"DAMNIT SHE'S GONE", a males voice said.

"Meg!", one of them said.

Dean, Sam, Clara and Bobby were frantically searching for signs, that would point to where Madison was. Then there was a knock at the door. Sam had a gun. He put it at the door.

"Sam its Cas", Castiel had said. Sam put his gun away then opened the door. It wasn't just Cause it was also meg.

"What is she doing here", Sam pulled his gun back out she stepped in.

"Oh dont flatter yourself i know what the dick demons are doing to mini me and i know where she is", Meg said. Dean looked at meg.

"Madison is nothing like you", Dean growled. Cas and meg stepped in and Cas closed the door behind him.

"You keep telling yourself that, but we share one common interest, we hate crowley", they walked into the living room. Bobby gave meg a glare.

"She can help Bobby", Cas said. Bobby eased up.

"They tortured me for a bit i got away, see more guards were what they did to her, i mean they made her scream like-", Dean cut her off.

"SHUT UP", Dean snapped.

"Sorry", she looked down.

Alec was sent to Guard Madisons cell. Alec couldn't do it. He saw her crumpled into a ball, whimpering. But if he let her go, if he slipped up his part of the deal, they would get Hayden. He would never forgive himself for that. He could never forgive himself for doing what he is doing. Alec couldn't stand it. He was lost and didn't know what to do. He hurt the person he swore to protect. He was was the failure. He enjoyed it too. It just gave him this feeling. Alec hated every damn thing that what hurt Madison or Hayden. And he was the one causing her cruel agony. Just watching her whimper and cry and not being there to soothe her and tell her she will be OK. Sickened him. To guard her locked cell to stand there and see her weakly begging for mercy. Her crying for help. He did this and he wasn't strong enough to control the urge. To hold back he didn't. let his demon take control and he wasn't strong enough to control it. He just didn't. He just looked at her. He felt tears. He had to say something to her. But what. She wouldn't forgive him. He didn't expect her to. How could she. Alec leaned against the bars and looked down. He clenched his teeth together and shut his eyes.

"Madi," he began quietly.

"Shut the hell up" i snapped at him.

"Im sorry" he mumbled.

"Then face me" i said trying not to whimper anymore. He stayed there, leaning against the bars for a moment with his head hanging, before he turned around and looked at me. His green eyes watery and hurt as he looked at me. "Im so sorry" he said.

"You're sorry. Sorry for literally tearing me to shreds." I restated for him.

"I know its not-" he started. Something occurred to me. Black eyes. Holy shit. Well non holy shit i guess. He was a demon.

"Your a demon" i whispered. "Your a fucking demon!" I stood and i started to yell a bit "you lied to me! You let me believe you were an angel, but your a freaking Demon!" I finished. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"I should've told you"

"You shouldn't've done anything" i said.

Alec had a confused look on his face and pulled out a phone. It wasn't his phone, but a phone.

"Hello?" He answered. "Whatever just what?" He waited "who are these orders from?" He asked. Uhm rude much. Talking on the phone in the middle of a conversation. "Shit"he mumbled "you're sure they're from Mercy?" He asked. "Whatever, fine. And shes with the.." he started but turned away from me."the Winchesters?" He mumbled. He thought i didn't hear.

"What are you going to do!?" I asked going to the front of the cell.

"Is this really that important? I mean its just one demon" alec asked "right, orders. Whatever. Fine" he hung it up. He looked back at me once before disappearing.

"Alec! What are you doing?!" I shouted to open air. "Alec? Leave my family alone!" I yelled.

"Madison" someone came around the corner. A familiar voice.

"Cas?!" I asked trying to see better.

"We need to get you out of here" he said

"Duh" i said. He looked at the bars for a moment.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. He turned and looked at two demons running towards him. One of the reached for he ducked and grabbed his head. Glowing light erupted from the demon's body.

"Whoa" i said and backed up. The other demon attacked Cas, trying to swing at him with some sort of knife.

"Gah!" It sliced his upper arm. Cas paused for a moment and the demon came at him. Cas ducked and slapped his hand on the demons head again. Glowing light from it.

"Cas?" I said. He turned toward me and opened the cage.

"It wasn't locked?" Cas said.

"Cas, we need to go" i said. He grabbed my arm and we disappeared.

"MADISON", Dean grabbed me. I almost fell when Cas let me go. He put his hands on my face and i winced. "What did they do to you", He looked straight into my eyes. All of this happened so fast i couldn't grasp it, i got overwhelmed. He hugged me.

"Ow, dean it hurts", i groaned. He pulled away. Then picked me up. Sam had stepped into the room. he ran over immediately.

"Oh god its bad", Sam brushed my hair off of my face Then kissed my forehead.

"Its ok, its alright Mads you need some sleep", They walked up stairs and put me on the bed. Oh my bed i missed it, it was even more comfortable than before. Dean put his hand on my shoulder then leaned over and gently kissed my forehead.

"get some sleep", Dean said softly. I yawned and closed my eyes. Sam walked out first and Dean followed hesitantly shutting the door behind him.

Clara bit her lower lip, when she saw Sam and Dean.

"how is she", Clara asked.

"Tired", Dean said giving a slight smile he sat down. Meg walked in then sat down next to Dean. Dean scooted over and she rolled her eyes.

"What's up with Cas?", She asked.

"Nothing", Dean said. "hes Cas", Dean was flipping through his fathers journal he usually did to relieve tension.

"Awe are you two fighting", she teased. "because he left like immediately", Meg said.

"He's fighting a war in heaven, why are we even talking about this", Dean put the journal down and looked at Meg. Clara looked at Sam and they walked out of the room.

"Now that we're alone we can talk about our boyfriend", Meg teased again.

"Meg, please stop", Dean groaned.

"Do you trust that Alec kid", Meg asked. Dean perked his ear up. She was talking in a serious tone. Which hate talking Alec was Deen's favorite thing.

"not at all Meg", Dean turned to her. She looked dean straight in the eye. "What?", Dean wondered by her silence. She was pretty distant.

"Do you really want to know?", She created more tension.

"What did he do", Dean could tell she had something to say.

"Well Mercy bitch made Alec-", she paused.

"What did he do", Dean growled. Meg looked away for a moment.

"He tortured her", Meg stood up. Dean stared off into space for a minute. He felt anger rush him into me. yeah he let this kid get close to her, he asked her to keep her safe and now this kid tortured her. This kid wasnt going to get to take another breath. Now he didn't trust him. Dean stood up and went into Mandi's room. He slowly opened the door. Looked at her sleeping. She was so peaceful minus the cuts and bruises. She even had a little smile on her face. Dean sighed. "What did they do to you baby", he sighed and closed the door.

Alec rushed down the dark hallway. He had the angel blade under his sleeve he headed straight for where Mercy was. All of a sudden Mercy threw him against the wall.

"How could you let her escape", Mercy growled.

"I didn't we were Ambushed! By Castiel", Alec said. he wanted to himm Mercy or hurt her but he couldn't. He had to obey because they would kill his little sister. Mercy let go of him then dragged him into the room where Crowley is.

"The king would like to speak to you", she pushed him into a room then walked down the hall.

"What", Alec said.

"i was wondering if you would like to help me on a little project, sit ", Crowley looked at alec. Alec sat in front of his desk.

"Purgatory", Crowley continued.

"What?"

"I'm trying to find it", Crowley said.

"What do you mean", Alec asked.

"Tomorrow", Crowley said.

"So would you like to help us", Crowley said.

"Us?", he question all of a sudden Cas appeared.

"CASTIEL?, i uh sure", Alec was shocked.

"Crowley! Why did you torture her", Cas asked.

"I torture all my friends", Crowley said.

"i told you to leave her be",' Cas growled. Alec was sitting there patiently.

"We will discuss it later Cas right now we have other matters", Crowley glanced at Alec. "Aleci want you to go home, to your lovely family and i will alert you when i need you, i already have your phone number it like we're buddies", Alec nodded his head in agreement then disappeared.

"ALLIE", Hayden ran and hugged him. "I MISSED YOU, where M&M!", Alec hugged back. Then faked a smile. "Haha shes alright, Cas got her but shes not feeling to well so she will need her rest", Alec said in a kinda happy tone, though he wasn't happy. Gabe looked at him knowing something was up.

"Alright lil' red it bedtime for you", Alec picked her up and brought her to her room putting her on the bed. She got under the covers and Alec kissed her forehead.

"I love you Allie", She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too", Alec kissed her cheek shut off the lights and walked down stairs. Gabe grassed his arms.

"Alec!", Gabe called "Sit!", he ordered Alec. Alec sat on the couch and sighed.

"Did you torture Madison", Gabe asked sternly.

"Yes", Alec said quietly. "i was forced to, but i liked it", Alec looked up at the archangels angry expression.

I woke up it was morning. The light. God i missed the light. There was the smell of cinnamon buns. ooh i'm starving. I looked over and my phone was on its charger. WOW big surprise that never happens. I grabbed my phone. Holy shit. i had 317 texts along with 114 missed calls. I called Summer back immediately. i went straight to voicemail i guess it was early.

"Hey Sum its madi...i lost my charger sorry about that but i'm kinda busy today so dont get worried", I said i put my phone down and went down stairs.

"Good morning", mom greeted. she was pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven. Dean and Sam both walked in at the same time. Dean hugged me. Then kissed my forehead, Then Sam hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you guys", i said smiling then i quickly grabbed a hot cinnamon bun and put it on a napkin on the table.

"How are you feeling", Bobby asked walking in.

"i'm alright, better", i smiled. I was feeling ok knowing that i was far away from those demons. I sat down and took a bit of the cinnamon bun mom placed orange juice and a pill in front of me.

"You haven't taken it in a few days", mom said. i took it then swallowed quickly i tried to avoid the disgusting flavor then i gulped a bunch of orange juice to keep it from sticking to the inside of my throat. If thats even possible. They all were looking at me. Hmm awkward.

"Take a picture it will last longer", i said Dean rolled his eyes. He walked up to me and moved my head up he ran his thumb on the cut, and i winced.

"hold still", he said. He let go of my face. "put her on the couch", Dean looked at Sam. Sam walked towards me.

"DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE!", i said. Sam kept walking towards me. "please, please i can bleed out i don't require stitches or any type of disinfectant", i begged. Sam picked my up gently but i winced. NO oh god this wasn't good. i struggled a bit but it hurt more. Then Sam put my down. MOm walked over. Shooting sam away. He walked to where ever dean was.

"where are the wounds", mom asked.

"in my heart", i smiled nervously. I sat up and winced. it still hurt. Then i took my sweater off. Revealing a few wounds on my arm and huge stab mark on my shoulder. Clara took a breath and opened her eyes.

"Anywhere else", Mom asked.

"no, gah...no were else", i put a hand on my stomach. There was blood seeping through my shirt, only a bit. And mom pushed my shirt up. She took a deep breath and i winced at her harsh shirt tugging. Mom walked out of the room and Bobby, Sam and Dean rushed in.

"Baby no", Dean looked at me his eyes were slightly watery. So were mine at the point. Jesus mom that hurt like hell. Wow i used hell and jesus in the same sentence

"I'm going to get Gabriel", Sam said stepping outside for a few minutes.

"I'm fine", i looked down. Bobby frowned at me.

"What did they do to you", Dean asked.

"Well i found out that Crowley likes to send in other to slice and dice you so there that...oh and if i never see Alec again it will be too soon", i said snarkily. Dean looked at me like he knew why.

"Were in a bit of a disagreement right now", i snapped a bit. Dean turned around and Sam and Gabriel walked in. Gabriel rushed in. he put his hand on my forehead and my wounds healed. I awkwardly pulled my shirt down. God thank gosh they were gone. Angels can be pretty useful. All of a sudden in the doorway i saw the most evil vile backstabber that could ever exist. He had pain filled eyes but he wasn't looking at me dean was about to rush at him but Sam held him back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!", Deans clenched teeth made him seem really angry. Wow did that stupid idiot brag about torturing me and tell gabe who mostly likely told dean...or was it cas.

"Hear me out, all of you...Cas has been working with Crowley", Alec said looking straight at Dean. Gabe looked like he already knew.

"What", i said looking at Alec.

"There doing some ritual, tonight and Crowley wanted me to help him, i guess they needed and 18 year old to give them moral support", Alec said. He was standing far away from us.

"What do you mean Cas is working with Crowley", Dean tension was release though Sam was still holding him back.

"Purgatory, something about heaven...look i don't know but it doesn't seem good, hasn't Cas seemed a little off his rocker to you, well i figured it out why, and im sorry Madi", he was stilling avoiding eye contact with me. What was he wanting me to do. Run up to him and hug him and say. "OH Alec i forgive you". Like hell Alec be honest.

"I don't believe you", Dean growled.

"Well i do", Mom said. Thanks mom for being on your daughters side. Sam looked at Clara.

"Dean you don't see the little 8 year old boy that saved Madi in the first place", Sam sighed. "I believe him Cas has been acting weird". i stood up.

"ARE YOU FUCKIONG KIDDING ME, HIS EYES WENT BLACK AND HE TORTURED ME HES A DEMON", I yelled.

"Madison Annelise Grimm! Language!", my mom scolded and i sat back down. I crossed my arms. Apparently Sam and Mom were talking about this last night. WIthout Dean. I dont even know how they found out. But Sam actually was right, Alec saved me in the first place. But now snap out of it. look at him he betrayed me.

"He isn't a demon, he's a demon and an angel", Gabriel said. "but it still give you no right! to come walking in here and ask her for forgiveness, and i am very disappointed in you Alec...but right now we have to deal with this purgatory CRAP so keep talking, Madison i suggest you go upstairs before you slit his throat", Gabriel said to me. I just stood up screamed. To the point where everyone was blocking their ears then ran up stairs to my bed and read all of summers texts. And Send one very long angry text to Alec to show him how much i feel. Because i'm a teenage girl and i'm very angry with him, i hate him hes a stupid son of a bitch and he deserves pain.

It had been hours since Dean, Bobby and Clara agreed to work with Alec to stop whatever plan Cas had. But Alec was alone everyone was angry with what he did. Except for his sweet little Hayden, she couldn't know. Alec disappeared and headed back home when he saw Hayden looked at his phone with a very angry expression on her face. Gabe had appeared at that moment.

'lil' red, are you okay", Alec asked stepping closer.

"go away Alec! HOW COULD YOU HURT M&M! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER YOU'RE A MONSTER", she sobbed and ran into Gabes arms. Alec grabbed his phone that Hayden had dropped.

"Hayden!", Alec voice was hoarse. Gabe gave a death glare

"Alec go to your room", Gabe yelled. Alec ran upstairs opened the angry text and Slammed his door shut. He sat against the door. He read it and tears were falling. He slammed his phone on the ground and put his hand on his head.

"YOUR A MONSTER!", alec yelled. "YOU HURT MADISON! PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY YOU HURT GABRIEL, YOU LET DEAN DOWN. YOU BASTARD YOU HURT HAYDEN TOO!", he slammed his fist into the wall. He hurt everyone, everyone hated him. BUt not as much as he hated him. He had plans for Madi, a plan that would be forever and now hes screwed it up. Alec eyes were filled with self loathing rage. He just wanted to hold Madison right now and tell her he's sorry. He wanted to hug Hayden and tell her he's sorry. He wanted to look Dean in the eyes and apologize. He wanted Gabe to come and calm him down and he wanted dig a blade deep inside of Mercies head and watch her scream for hours he wanted to torture crowley. He wanted all of this to happen but it wouldnt. and it Couldn't it. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her face in pain and horror, and he did it. He was losing his mind. He was sorry, he was angry he was scared and he was hating himself. Even Madison couldn't hate him as much as he was hating himself. He let every single person he loved more then anything down. And now he has to feel remorse. God! Alec went to his bed laid down and closed his eyes. He tired to think of okay things like there date that was literally two days before. He saw Madison and him laughing. He saw her beautiful freshly curled hair and her bright light filled eyes. He saw a Happy Hayden! Who mixed up there names but he couldn't help but seeing the tangled hair screaming in agonizing pained girl who was begging for him mercy. And now he sees the crying hayden who could never trust him again. Alec wasn't able to forgive himself.

"Madi! Hey! are you okay?" Summers voice said through the phone.

"Hey summer" i said and laid on my bed.

"Are you okay" she asked

"No, no im not" i said.

"Lemme get Kate on the phone for a three way" she said.

"Hey madi? Summer?" Kates voice answered.

"Hi kate" i answered.

"Madi! Are you and alec okay?"

"Well Alec has to watch his step from anyone now." I said.

"What happened?" Summer asked. I couldnt lie. But i can't tell happened. I thought back, the blood, the pain, his eyes. When i reflected on it, i could hear my screams. And i saw his smirk. God that smirk, and his eyes. Enjoying every minute.

"Madi?" Summer called.

"Sorry, im here. Just...just thinking" i said

"What happened? Why werent you answering?" Kate asked

"Alec is a backstabbing, lying, son of a bitch is what" i snapped

"You guys were like all over each other like two days ago" Summer said.

"Which makes it all the worse thank you for that!" I shouted.

"Sorry, i was just trying to-" Summer started apologetically.

"Nevermind its fine" i sighed

"Are you okay?" Kate asked

"No, not at all" I responded

"im sorry. if it makes you feel any better i caught Jason cheating me with Lily" Kate said

"well now i feel like a bitch, because Ethan asked me out yesterday"

"oh my god! really?" Kate said

"yeah! he was all nervous and it was adorable!" Summer exclaimed

"uhm i don't need to be rude, but my problems. Backstabbing, lying, betraying boyfriend. ex-boyfriend" i interrupted

"right sorry" they said at the same time

"what did he actually do though?" Summer asked.

"he- i- he" i was stuck. what do i say? i can't tell them he tortured me. i can't tell them he stood guard at my cell. i can't tell them he lied about being an angel.

"Madison!" A deathly familiar voice said. Not through the phone though. Pain shot through my head.

"gah" i reached up and held my forehead. I shut my eyes.

"madi?" One of them said. i couldn't tell.

"i- i gotta go" i said and hung up. I looked up a bit and saw him. I recognized him immediately.

"lucifer"

"Hey guys" Castiel appeared in the room with Dean, Sam, Clara, Bobbly and tensed when he saw Alec.

"cas" Dean said slyly and turned towards him. "where have you been?" Dean smiled fakely and crossed his arms leaning against the table.

"ive been trying to get Heaven back in working order" He said

"really? Because little bitch told me otherwise" Dean said. Alec looked down. Castiel stood there blankly staring at dean.

"Cas, stop the lie. We know" Sam said

"Know what?" Cas asked

"cas, they know about You and Crowley" Alec said. Cas fell silent.

"Cas what's going on", Clara asked.

"I have to go", cas disappeared.

"SON OF BITCH", Dean smashed his fist.

"So whats the plan?", Sam asked

"get that angel under control. ALec! we need you to go undercover with them. you said they want you right?" Dean said

"yes sir" Alec stood straighter and nodded

"find them" Dean ordered

"yes sir" Alec disappeared.

"okay, so what should we do?" Clara asked

"make sure Madi is okay"

"DEAN!", i heard quick footsteps. I saw Lucifer smirk at me. Dean busted the door open.

"Hey what's wrong", Dean asked standing right next to Lucifer.

"NOthings wrong dean just a little family bonding time", Lucifer smirked.

"DEAN YOU DON'T SEE IT",I said quickly. Dean frowned he sat next to me.

"Madi, you're probably stressed out, and im sorry but just focus on me", he grabbed my shoulders and stared at me.

"but he's right….he was right there", I looked around. Am i going crazy! Did that just happen. Im not crazy i saw that. Or did i. I dont know whats going on anymore i mean one minute i'm sane and now i'm seeing things.

"Madi?", Dean asked, i snapped back into the really world.

"Huh"

"See what, what did you see", he asked. Letting go of my shoulders.

"I thought i saw something, you're right i'm just stressed being tortured for hours will do that to you", i shrugged my shoulders.

"What", he asked.

"One of those demon guards", i lied.

"Ok, well i'm heading out, Clara will be here but if anything...and i mean anything, call me or sam", Dean hugged me. I hugged him back Then he walked out of my room shutting my door. My head fell back on the pillow. I sighed. My phone rang. I answered it.

"MADI WHAT THE HELL", summer yelled

"ok Summer now please i have ears", Kate complained.

"nothing...im fine", I sighed.

"What did Alec do", she asked again. I swallowed. What am i supposed to say. Well i'm going to say the truth. Brace yourself made this going to get crazy.

"So were on our date right, then we decided to have Dinner, well after we had watch a movie…..movie…..eyes….ahem never mind so then were there Jason was serving but he left and um so then we get jumped by demons", Summer cut me off.

"Oh boy…", Summer said.

"Demons Summer DEMONS! Anyways so the kidnapped me and this one name Crowley who's the king of hell tortured me then they bring in alec and he tortures me, but they uncle cas saves me and i have alec because he wants forgiveness for torturing me", i gasped for air.

"Madison…", Kate said.

"That sounds like i book im sure i've read something like that", Summer said.

"Madi….aww sweetie you need help", Kate said.

"BUT ITS THE TRUTH, i was kidnapped by demons and alec is a demon when i thought he was an angel just like my uncle cas! but now hes a god damned fricken demon and so is ms. howes", i said.

"Madi?", summer said.

"What"

"Did alec give you drugs", She asked.

"No", i defended.

"Ok Mads, jokes over...what did he do", Kate said. "Im serious no...silliness", she scolded. Ugh i was getting even more frustrated...i mean what's not to believe about that….oh wait. Whatever they need to know all the suffering i went through. I endured so much pain and now i'm scared and afraid and UGH!

"IM NOT LYING...fine don't believe me see if i care", my voice was breaking up. I hung up my phone. Put it down and grabbed my jacket. I ran outside to the tree. I leaned my head against the trunk and took a deep breath. GOD DAMN YOU ALEC. GOD DAMN YOU KATE AND SUMMER. SCREW YOU CROWLEY. RED HAIRED BITCH YOU CAN DIE TOO. NO one is here. they all leave. They all betray me. Or they don't listen. What had just happened is the worst thing ever and i tell my friends and. As stupid as this sounds i wish someone would appear and tell me its alright. But i don't want it at the same time. I just want and understanding. I just sat there and listened to the rustle of leaves in the wind. It was getting dark. And The street light went on. Hmm Street light. It reminded me of when i first met alec. I called him a stalker and he told me to worry about those damn things. Then he saved me from whatever the hell that white eye thing was. Then he kissed me. Then he worried, he got angry when the demon shot me up with the weird liquid. BUt now...where was he. He couldn't have done it. IT wasnt him! UGh but it was. But i believed in him. And he let me down, so down you wouldn't believe. He hurt me Like he hurt me. And i thought that it would be some happy ever after. When in reality it wasn't.


	11. Chapter 11

"CAS", Dean yelled. He stopped Dead in his and Sam stood behind Dean. Crowley and Raphael were standing near Castiel.

"Stop playing these games castiel", Raphael pleaded but the light came off the wall and Raphael and Crowley blocked his eyes as the sigil on the wall lit up. They all stared.

Cas spread his arms open the the light went inside Cas. They all covered their eyes at this vast amount of light flooding through and then it stopped. Cas turned around.

"you can't imagine what its likes, millions upon millions of souls inside of me", Cas smiled

"sounds sexy, exit stage Crowley", Crowley disappeared. Raphael turned to the empty space then looked back at Cas.

"Now what's the matter Raphael, Somebody clip you wings", Cas said slyly

"Castiel Please you let the demon go but not your own brother", Raphael said.

"The demon i have plans for, you on the other hand", Raphael stared at him in shocked at Cas snapped his fingers and Raphael exploxed smearing blood and entrails all over the sigil. Then Angel blade skidded across the floor. Cas turned to Dean, Sam and Bobby. Cas walked towards them closer.

"So you see i saved you, Raphael was planning on unleashing the apocalypse once more", Cas smiled.

"We owe you one, but i think before the eclipse ends lets put these souls back to where they belong", Dean said.

"Oh they belong with me", Cas said.

"No cas, this...its scrambling you brain", Dean said.

"oh Dean, i'm not finished yet", Cas said.

"Raphael had many followers and i must...punish them all severely.", Cas looked at Dean.

"Listen to me, i know there alot of bad water under the bridge...but we were family once. I'd die for you...almost did a few times...so if that means anything to you...please I have lost so much...don't make me lose you to", dean said.

"Your not my family Dean, i have no family", Cas stepped forward. HOw could he have said that, after all they been through. They all looked at each other in shock then Sam rammed the angel blade into Cas's back. Sam took a breath a deep breath. None of them could speak. Nothing happened. Sam stepped back. Cas pulled the blade out of his back and dropped the bloody blade to the ground.

"You see that doesnt work anymore", Cas paused. "I'm no angel, i'm your new god. And i want you to bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord and savior", Cas said grimly. "or i shall destroy you".

I woke up. Ugh Monday. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. I took a quick shower. Then put on a Flannel and jeans. I towel dried my hair then pulled the damp hair into a ponytail. I ran down stairs. Mom was drinking coffee as usual.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up", Mom said.

"So i take it you're driving me, where is the terrible trio", I said.

"One one of their hunting trips, don't worry about it", Mom said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright", i turned to the kitchen and took my ADHD medication and washed it down with orange juice. I wonder, if Angels exist i should've known that Demons would to. But this "hunting trip" it doesn't make since. if i was held captive and tortured why would my loving family go out to shoot up a bunch of deer or coyotes. Thats kinda insensitive. OR suspicious. I sighed. I grabbed my stuff and put it together. It was about time to leave. I put on a jacket then put my shoes on.

"I'm ready", Mom grabbed the keys to the truck and we walked outside. I clutched my pendant as mom opened the door. I then slid in the passenger seat and we set off for the school.

"You sure, you're ok enough to go to school?", Mom asked.

"I'll be fine, besides Summer and Kate might get suspicious", I sighed.

"Wow, you sound just like Dean", Mom said. Really.

"What do you mean", i asked.

"He could get tortured for hours and still says he ok, but you know that its alright to not feel okay", mom said. I rolled my eyes. I guess i always wanted to be like Dean. But moms lying. I mean I'm still freaked out about it. I mean i'm not as strong as Sam or Dean, or mom or Bobby. I sighed. Mom dropped me off and i got out. I saw Alec in the distance talking to Jason. I looked at him and he looked down. I sat in the on a picnic table far away from him that son of a bitch as possible. Summer and Kate walked to me. Jason and Alec started walking over. Oh god as if this day couldn't get any worse. Kate looked at me then she hugged. Jason.

"I know it was a misunderstanding", Kate whispered in his ear. alec didn't looked at let him go. Alec still didnt even look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Alec, what do you have to say for yourself", He looked away. Summer and Kate kinda looked at each other.

"Madison, Alec is really sorry…", Jason walked up to me.

"You dont know what happened", i crossed my arms. he sighed.

"Could i talk to madi Alone", jason said. Kate and Summer looked at each other. Kate kissed the side of Jasons Cheek and Summer gave me a strange look then they walked inside.

"What", i said. He sigh then pulled his shirt down revealing his tattoo. I quickly grabby pendent and looked at him. It was the symbol. I let my pendent fall. As he let go of his shirt and allowed his hand to dropped to his side.

"holy shit!", i covered my mouth. Shit shit sit shit shit. SHIT. Whoa. This is happening. SO he knows about demons. Huh. THen Aleigha and Lily walked to me.

"Oh its Jason, hot stuff and the little bitch", Lily smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually from the looks of it, she looks like a little slut, two boys and wheres kate...i hope she doesn't get the wrong idea", i rolled my eye. DIng dong the bitches are here. I couldn't deal with there crap. Not now.

"What's wrong Alec, did you two start fighting. I know i hate her too, once you get to know the bitch", aliegha. Alec looked down.

"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch", Jason said.

"But i thought we had something", Lily said. "oh im sorry your cheating on two girls with the little bitch over here", Lily continued. Oh my god. I'm gonna punch them. I rolled my eyes. Alec looked up.

"Alec, since you obviously hate her, you and me should totally-", Alec cut Aleigha off.

"Listen to Me! Why don't you two go bother someone of your own intellect...oh wait i forgot no one is as stupid as you. I wouldn't ever think or consider dating you. I love Madison...and shes the one who is hating me. So maybe if you had any compassion in that little small, insensitive heart you would ignore my buisness", Alec growled. Aliegha and Lily looked at eachother then walked away. Summer and Kate came running over clapping.

"So does she forgive him yet", Kate asked Jason. I rolled my eyes. Jumped off the picnic table and walked to class. summer followed behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"math is that way", Sumer said. Oh yeah. Where was i even going. I followed Summer and we walked in Ms. Hunters Class. I sat in my seat next to Summer. i put my head on my desk. I started getting a killer headache.

"Madison are you ok", Summer asked.

"No", i groaned. My head was feeling a bit better. it must because all the stress. God i was stressed beyond belief. i was stress and hurting and scared and Gah. All through class i couldnt stop thinking about everything. The cut. I could just feel the cold blade slicing my skin slowly and the boiling sensation in my blood that i got when they poured the holy water on my wounds. Holy water? Why does that even hurt me. i think was holy water. Crowley said it was. Holy shit. Why would that hurt me. There has to be some explanation. but i stopped worrying about it. When i focused on the more painful things. Like someone who you love and trust. Who was lying to yo. He played sweet, and "protected me" then he takes me out on a date and there sends in a bunch of demons to kidnap me? I hate him. Hate isnt even a strong enough word for how much i want Alec Minoson dead. If thats even his real name. Or real sister. Or family. UGh i hate him I hate him I hate him.

"MADISON GRIMM", ms. Hunter yelled. I jumped and Summer looked at me.

"Im awake", i said,

"I figured that much, but are you paying attention", she asked.

"NOpe not at all", i said. I stood up and got on my chair, "buts its not like i want to pay attention, because i'm signed up to do all of this crap...when in reality my life, my future it mean nothing! WE are all decaying flesh and were all in danger. Do you have someone you love and trust. Well good because just you wait because they're going to literally stab you in the back and watch you take pleasure why you BLEED", I said.

"MS. GRIMM GET DOWN", ms. Hunter warned. I groaned. As she started filling out a pink slip. Summer looked at me wide eyed. I jumped down and everyone looked at me confused. I proudly walked to the front desk, ms. hunter handed me the slip and i took a bow.

"peace out bitches", i walked to the detention room. Where all the bad kids were. i had my backpack with me. ms Hunter didn't send me any work to do so i just pulled out my sketch book and drew my "feelings". I never had an outburst like that. Generally i'm quiet and shy and timid and scared. But holy crap. i said "Bitches" in front of my teacher. I sketched my nightmare gone real. Then the school counselor walked in. Oh god. Ms. Hunter did not send in a councilor. God can this day get any worse.

"Madison, can we talk in my office", she asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Yeah sure", i closed my sketchbook and i followed her to the office. Great. now i have to make up some lie. She closed the door and i sat down on the chair.

"Madison, you know why you're here right", she said softly. which was not calming it was only pissing me off. Even more than i was before.

"obviously, because i had an outburst", i said snarkily.

"Madison, we met in the beginning of the year. I know you're aren't like this, remember when we had to talk to Ms Howes about your ADHD", She still was talking softly.

"I remember, but you dont understand, im allowed to get pissed off", i crossed my arms.

"Yes thats perfectly ok, but we don't lash out on our teachers", she paused. "its not okay". She scolded me as if i was in kindergarten. "is there anything going on at home, or here do you have bullies.", she asked. I don't need her to deal with my issues. And if i told her a bunch of demons tortured me she would send me to an asylum. I had to think of something quick. Or i just deny it.

"No, can i go now", I said.

"Madison", she looked at me.  
>"My problem is that your pissing me off", i said. Alright Madison please think before you speak. God.<p>

"NOw that was uncalled for", she said.  
>"Can i just go back to detention", i said.<p>

"fine, but if you want to tell me anything im here", She said. I stood up and walked away. Walked back to the detention center and back to my drawings. Until the bell rang. Then i had gym. I couldn't do this. Maybe i shouldn't have come to school today.

Clara watch outside as the Impala pulled in. As bobby's truck pulled in behind it, Sam and Dean got out of the impala. Clara walked outside

"Hey guys. What happened?" She asked

"Well, apparently Cas is the new god" Dean said. "Hows madi?" He asked

"Well just got a call from the school...but shes okay" she said. "Wait...did you say cas is god? What the hell happened to the old one? Why is he god?"

"Yeah" Sam said "he got rid of raphael, for now at least, and hes souls in him and hes trying to punish all those that followed raphael" he explained

"Whose souls?" She asked

"We'll explain later, right now i'm going to go pick up madi" dean said getting back in the car

"Schools not out yet" she said

"Too bad" dean shut the door and pulled away.

It was in the middle of gym class, they were playing badminton or something. I however was just sitting on the bleachers away from everybody.

"hey you okay?" Devon came up to me.

"Im fine"i lied.

"Oh, well uh are you still joining the play?" He asked

"I dont know" i said. Most likely not.

"I think you should! I heard about you and Alec. I think it will help get your mind off of things, show him you're not upset make him mad" devon said. I halfway gave a little smirk.

"Me joining the play won't make him mad. And trust me. You don't want Alec being mad at you. Or anything at you" i said.

"Yeah, heh i've seen that look of determination before. Its intense" He half laughed

"Yea, well that look too"

"heh" He smiled "Well you should come by rehersal today afterschol. Maybe we could run lines sometme or something"

"yeah, i dont think so" Is he really flirting right now? "i uh-" i was cut of by coach will.

"Grimm! Your apparently beging dismissed"

"Really? uhm okay" I practically ran out of the gym and out of the school. I saw the Impala parked outside and dean was leaning against it. "Dean!" i shouted. He looked up and took his hands out of his coat pocket.

"madison" he said as i ran into his arms. i dont even care tht im still at school, I am just so done with all thi stress, and the teachers, and ALec, and now apparently Jason knows bout demons and all that and im just so done. Dean wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Madi, shhh. Its okay" He wisperd. "Its okay, im right here, shh Its okay" He stroked my head. "Im not gonna leave", he kissed my forehead. I got in the passeger side. Ad looked down.

"This day sucks", i sighed.

"I know", dean slid in and put the keys in turing the ignition. Once we got home i dopped my bag and sat on the couch. And took a breath. Thats all i needed was a breath.

"Hey", Dean sat next to me.

"Hey", i walked in.

"So i take it, it wasnt a good idea to send you to school today huh", Sam said sitting on the other side of me.

"Not really, I found out something today", i siad.

"And what might that be", Sam said.

"I found out that when im in a bad mood, i go crazy", i sighed.

"Not crazy, your just confused", Dean messed up my hair. Yeah Dean very cofused.

"And Scared and angry and ugh I think im about every feeling you can name", i shrugged my shoulder.

"Hey, wheres Uncle Cas, i wanted to thank him for saving my ass back there", i looked at Sam and Dean. They fell silent. Ok then.

"You know Cas, hes always disaapearing", Dean said.

"Ah", i looked straighed ahead. "What does this mean", i held up my pendant. Dean cleared his throat. Sam did as well. Oh god the tension over here...you an cut it with a knife. At that moment Bobby walked in.

"Well boys it looks like were giving her "the talk"", Bobby smiled sitting in an arm chair.

"The Talk Part Two huh", Clara walked in. Holy shit this was like an intervention. Only Family memeber missing was Cas. Anyways.

"The symbol is a demon protection symble, so you dont get posessed...see demons posessed people by force', Sam said.

"And demons have black eyes...and are totally scary bastards", i said, "So angels and demons cool, but dont tell me you hunt posessed deer", i said. Sam and Dean cleared there throats. Oh god dont tell me that they hunt posessed deer.

"We dont actually hunt Deer, we hunt monsters. Every single monster you can think of exists", Sam said. OH god what the hell. Mom cleared her throat.

"And as a Grimm its in your blood to hunt these monster, we have immunity from certain things, like venom", I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh Clara stop bragging", Sam said. Seriously stop flirting i cant flirt.

"And were actually quite good at you see", Dean said. I cant breath. i was hyperventilating.  
>"But at the end of the day were all family", Sam said.I gasped for air.<p>

"YOU IDJITS SHE ANT BREATH", bobby snapped. Thank you.

Dean put his hand on my hand. "there there soak in, take a deep breath", Dean said calmly. I tried to breath but it was wheezy and HOLY SHIT. SO EVERY SINGLE MONSTER I CAN THINK OF EXIST. AND THIS SYMBOL IS DEMONS AND JASON AND GAH I JUST CANT ANYMORE. When i could finally breath.

"If any monster exists", i paused and took a deep breath. "does that mean the cookie monster exists", i asked Sam and Dean looked at each other confused.

"No, sadly", Dean said.

"Can i have a moment please", i stood up walked into the kitchen and screamed as loud as i could. Then i took a breath and walked back in.

"You done", Bobby asked. i nodded.

"Okay", Dean said. To breath the silence.

"Okay, yup this is totally okay…..I JUST FREAKING GOT KIDNAPPED BY DEMONS THEN MY FREAKING BOYFRIEND TORTURED ME AND EVERY SINGLE MONSTER I CAN THINK OF EXIST EXCEPT FOR THE COOKIE MONSTER…...YOU YOU SAY OKAY….ITS NOT OKAY IM FREAKING LOSING IT OVER HERE", I yelled They all looked at eachother.

"Madison, cool down", mom said.

"COOL DOWN….YOU THINK I CAN COOL DOWN", i yelled.

"why dont you go take a break", Sam said.

"i will today at Four o clock when i go to a play rehearsal", i crossed my arms. OH great Madi your doing this now.

"Alright, fine then You need a ride, because i will give it to you", Dean said.

"FINE BY ME", i ran upstairs and slammed my door. "Okay madi, deep breaths deep breaths" i told myself pacing in my room. "Just some silly little monsters exist big deal right? I mean whats the big deal" i told my self nervously still pacing back and forth "its okay, its okay. Dean and everybody lied to you all these years but whatever. Its just some monsters that little kids are scared of. Yeah like the boogeyman or...ir.. or bloody mary...or or...Sully or Mike...or..i don't know" i mumbled and didn't stop pacing. I started hyperventilating again and sat on my bed. "Okay madison annelise grimm just take a deep breath. Its okay. They kill this stuff" i took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I wonder how many they've killed? I wonder how many different kinds there are. After a moment of taking deep breaths i wandered downstairs.

"Madi" dean said "we think its a good idea if you read this" he handed me a tan, worn out journal with pages sticking out and stuff glued into it.

"It was our dads journal. It keep records of a lot of monsters that he came across and what we came across" Sam added.

"How come the initials say H.W if his name was John?" I asked

"Well it was supposes to be our grandfathers, but long story short, it just ended up being Johns after henry died in the his future with us" dean said

"wait..."i sartre's "time travel?! Okay now that is a complete lie" i said

"Angels mostly are responsible for time travel, unless you have some sort of spell or recipe of some sort" Sam said

"WELL SCREW SCIENTISTS! YEAH JUST TELL THEM TO GO UO TO A RANDOM ANGEL AND ASKE THEM TO TIME TRAVEL! TOTALLY LOGICAL!" I started freaking out again.

"Madison, We know its a lot to take in. Why dont you start reading tomorrow or something. Its to much for one day" dean said gently.

"WELL WHY DID YOU WAIT TILL I WAS F-FREAKING TORTURED TO TELL ME THIS S-STUFF!" i shouted and stopped myself from swearing a couple of times.

"We were trying to keep you safe, and im sorry" dean said pulling me into a hug. "Im sorry" he repeated.

"Why?" I asked not sure of what i meant by it

"Why do we hunt this stuff?" Sam guessed. I nodded. Sure that will work.

"Well we kinda have a moto" dean said

"Whats a moto?" I asked

"Nothin! What the motor with you!" Dean quoted The Lion King, i did too. I gave a small smile.

"Yeah our moto." Sam said

"Ya know...Saving people, hunting things,...the family business" dean said

"Business. Do you get paid?" I asked

"No, no not really no" dean half laughed.

"And all of you are "hunters"" i asked

"Yeah" mom said

"So, how do you pay for stuff" i asked

"Well we do have money" Bobby said.

"Oh, so am i a hunter?" I asked

"I never wanted you to be, but unfortunately, i think your going to have to become one. And for that im sorry" Dean said.

"Why cant we just leave the monsters alone? Let someone else handle it? I mean theres got to be other hunters out there right? I mean, what difference would like 5 hunters make?" I rambled

"Unfortunately, both the Grimms and the Winchesters are very well known in the hunter and monster world. And sometimes were needed for a while hell of alot more than just some ghost or wendigo" dean said mournfully. " And we cant just let the monsters keep killing innocent people" he added. "Which reminds me, that we need to continue your training" he said

"Oh yeah, your going to have to get my knife back from Alec he still has it and im not going near that sick bastard ever ever again"

"Okay" sam said.

"Wait...how do you guys not get possessed? You don't have pendants" i asked. Sam and Dean pulled the collar of their shirts down a bit reliving a tattoo, the same one that Jason had. They matched my pendent. "You have tattoos?!"

"It was a lot easier then to have necklaces" sam said

"But you're having your necklace still" mom added sternly.

"My friend Jason,...he has a tattoo like that...and i think he knew about dem9ns and angel stuff...he knows what alec did to me" i said

"Jason...last name?" Dean asked

"Uh Riker" i said "Jason Riker"

"Riker" Dean smirked. "Yeah his family hunts. Was on a case with his father once, guy named David. Cool guy from what i could tell. Wouldn't shut up about jason" dean said.

"Oh yeah! I went on that one" mom said "showed us pictures of him. Hes handsome" mom smiled at me remembering the picture.

"Kate's boyfriend and don't do that" i said.

"It's almost 4, why don't i drive you to school now" dean said. Wow already? Or finally? I dont know. Its all jumbled and i'm still kinda freaking out.

"Hey! Madi! I didn't think you were coming!" Devon came running up to me when i walked into the auditorium.

"Uh yeah, i uhm-" i started

"Why did you leave school" he asked

"I uhm uh had a uh doctors appointment" i lied.

"Oh, well that sucks glad you could make it" he smiled "follow me and we will assign you a part. Or if you wanted to try for the lead?" He asked

"No no lead" i said. I dont even want to be in the play really, i don't know why i said i'd come here.

"Okay well lets see what there is" he said.

"Madi? You're in the play?" I turned to see Ethan holding some sort of prop.

"Yeah, i guess" i said. Devon stopped and tried to smile a bit at ethan."what part are you?" I asked

"Stage crew" he said "not really in the play, but still very much involved" he said. Devon scoffed and smirked a bit and we turned and started walking away.

"See ya later" i said to ethan

"See ya" he said. I turned to Devon.

"Whats so funny?" i asjed

"Cant even get a real part in the play. Heh, lame" he said.

"Ethans is cool! He nice and he probably didn't even want to be in it" i defended.

"Hes not that great, but im the lead" he said proudly.

"Is there still open stuff at stage crew?" I asked

"What? You should really be in the play, you'd be amazing! I mean you're pretty, smart, and i've heard good at acting" he said. "Dont be stupid and join stage crew" he smirked at me. Ugh was he actually trying to flirt. i've never even acted a minute of my life, well in a play anyway. There was a few days in the past couple years that i've acted sick so i wouldn't have to go to school. But i ken i've never been on a real stage before, how could have anybody seen me act and tell him? I mean unless someone was stalking me and told him about how i acted sick, then i have no idea. and i so hope no one would stalk me. I wonder if a stalker would count as a monster? If a stalker didn't count, and they were stalking me , i sure dean would kill . but no one would have ever seen me really act.

"MADI" devon yelled.

"Huh?" He was halfway down the aisle and i was just standing there.

"Lets get you a part! Your just kinda standing there" he half laughed.

"Oh, uh sorry adhd" i said a jogged over to him. "What the play anyway?" I asked.

"Supernatural: the musical" he said "its a book series by chuck shurley and its about two brothers who go around hunting ghosts demons and any other monster and they literally go to hell and back and they save the world a couple times and die a couple times as well" well at least it could be true. halF WAY anyway. i mean dying and coming back? Please.

"So what are these brothers names? I asked

"Sam and dean" he said as we walked. i stopped dead in my tracks.

"Your kidding" i said

"No? Deans the older brother sams the younger. Sam and dean Winchester" he said confused.

"No, okay no, now you're lying" i said

"No im not".he said "are you okay?" he Asked

"Who else are characters?" I asked

"Bobby singer, hes more of like a dad to the brothers sence ,John Winchester was an awful dad. theres Castiel, he's an angel that broght Dean back from hell and a few others like Adam" he said. This all has to be some sort of horrible coincidence. Theyre just names right? bUt apparently the monster stuff.

"WAit...whos adam?" I asked

"Their half brother. He still trapped in hell with Michael and Lucifer" he said.

"What about Crowley?" I asked without thinking

"Who?" He asked

"Oh uh, never mind he's an OC" I said thankful for the fangirl vocab i picked up from summer and kate.

"Ohh, well no oc s. So um which character do you want? Im dean"

"Uhm...cas?" I guessed.

"Okay" he said and checked off on the list. "I would've thought you would make a good Mary but i guess with the subtext between Dean and cas would make it easier if cas was played by you." HE Said smiling.

"Im sorry? Subtext?" I asked as i took a water bottle out from mu bag and took a sip.

"Yeah, you cant spell subtext without S. E. X." HE Said. i spit my water all over the place, and coughed.

"Dean and cas? No no no no." I choked "no"

"What? You don't ship destiel" he asked

"Destiel!" I repeated. Trying to wipe some of the water off my face.

"Ohh are you a Wincest shipper? He asked

"Please dont say thats a pairing between sam and dean" i begged

"THATS exactly what it is"

"They are BROTHERS" i said "and what about Clara" i said

"Who? Look i already said no ocs" he said.

"Oh, alright.." i said. "Do you have any of these episodes?"i asked

"They are books" he corrected "and uh sure i alway bring the first couple around with me" okay thats not creepy. This can't be my sam and dean. I mean that impossible right? Well, i guess if monsters are real...nothing is impossible. But the "literally gone to hell and back" yeah no.

"Here ya go" he handed me the books. The titles were : Supernatural: Woman in White. And Supernatural: Wendigo. Wendigo...didn't say something about that earlier.

"Uhm thanks" i said

"Sure always happy to help you out" he smirked at me yet again. God he was annoying. He winked. Ugh stop. Now."ahem, anyway uh lets get the rest of the cast together. They are waiting for try outs" he said

"Oh, should i go try out?" I asked

"No! Of course not! You already got the part!" He said and he made me sit next to him on the forst row to watch the adutions.

One guy came out dressed in a trench coat and a blue tie with shaggy short black hair. Classic Cas.

"Next! We already have a castiel!" Devon shouted.

"Are you directing or something?" I asked

"Yup" he said proudly. The cas dressed guy walked off stage offended. Some guy in a plaid shirt with some sort of necklace came out.

"Im auditioning for Dean" he said in a dean-like voice. Okay this is getting very strange. Very weird.

"We already have a dean! People! we have a castiel and a dean!" He shouted. About five of each walked out from backstage disappointed. Some of them came back a few moments later dressed differently. Some kinda Sam like some Bobby like. But with a wheelchair. At least its not identical, Bobby does not have a wheel chair. Some Bobby guy xame on stage.

"Im julia i'm trying out for Bobby" she said. It was kinda strange hearing a feminine voice come from a Bobby-like dressed person.

"Hi Julia, take it away all you" devon said.

"Will you Idjits Shut up already! If you two princess are going to keep bickering i this thing down by myself!" She said very Bobby like. Huh? That is probably something Bobby would say. Especially the Idjit part.

"Okay, very good Julia we'll let you know" Devon said.

"She was actually pretty good" i said

"Yeah, do you want her to be Bobby" he asked

"Well its not up to me but-" i started

"Julia! One sec!" He shouted "well" he smiled at me.

"Sure?" I said uncomfortable.

"Congrats Julia! You got the part!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" She sounded very excited

"Yeah!" He said. "WEVE GOT OUR BOBBY PEOPLE" a bunch of ed quality bobbys walked out from back stage and left angrily. Then he walkrd out on stage. The one person that i really didnt need to see.

"UHm hi? Im Alec, trying out for Sam" he said. He wasnt really wearing anytjing else but what he normally waers. Which isnt much diffrwnt from what they actually ware. Devon turned to me.

"Is it alright with you?" HE wisoered.

"NEXT" i shouted.

"Madi?" He squinted and blocked his hand to the light.

"SHE SAID NEXT ASS HAT" devon shiuted. God i wish he would shut uo sometimes.

"I didnt lnow you wete direxting...i though Devon Williams was directing" Alec said confused "heh, especially Supernatural" he smirked. I dont even care anymore, i grabbed my stuff and just left. I dont wann deal with him right now. Honestly i cant. I cakked deanto oick me up and i was waiting outside.n a couole moments later Devon came outsode.

"Brr its cold out here" he said

"It is December" i said still looking at the ground.

"He didnt get the part" Devon said softly.

"Good" i said with out looking up.

"You okay?" He asked. Ugh please just leave me alone already!

"Fine" i said

"Yiu dont have to-" he started right before Dean pulled uo in the Impala. I wonder if the Impala is in these books.

"Finally" i said.

"Oh my god...is that? IS that an Impala!?" Devon asked excited.

"Yup and thats Dean" i said and got into the car. He drove away before Devon said anything. I looked on the rearview mirror he was standing there shocked.

"Hey mads guessing it didn't go so well huh" Dean said

"Well it was weird...very weird" i said. Dean glanced over at me.

"How so?" He asked

"Well have you ever heard of these books called Supernatural?" I asked.

"Oh god. No! No! You are not doing that play! I hate those books" dean said

"I'm taking that as a yes" i said

"We've heard way too much about them" dran clenched his jaw.

"Wait...is it really your life?" I asked "because i mean not all of it can just be coincidental" i asked

"Every last word" he sighed "actually, it might not be a bad idea for you to read them, i mean, you should know a little more about what this hunting stuff can be like" dean said "see where me and Sammy started" Dean said.

"He gave me the first two books..." i said and pulled them out of my bag "woman in white and wendigo" i said

"Yeah" Dean nodded. "Anyway who are you playing if you're actually gonna be in it"

"Uncle Cas" i said

"Wow, hah, im offended that you didnt pick Dean" he said

"I would have, but that dude in the parking lot that was standing there marveling at your Impala is Dean" i said. "Oh, eh i guess he would do" dean shrugged.

"ANd apparently theres a while fandom for it..." i said

"Like becky" dean said

"Whose Becky?"

"Doesn't matter" dean said

"Anyway, but get this...people want you and Cas to like get together or something" i said. Deans face went red obliviously remembering something. Uh. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Ahem, yeah" he said in a deep voice.

"Dean..." i asked

"Ahem what" he said

"Have you and cas ever..." i asked kinda uncomfortable and kinda suspicious

"NO!" HE answered quickly. "No! I am very engaged in woman, and besides...hes like a brother to me, gosh you have sick mind", Dean said.

"Well i cant get any sicker than torturing children, unless oh maybe i was the tortured one", I snapped a bit.

"Sorry, you know what i mean", Dean fell silent.

"Wait, engaged in woman?", i asked,

"Uhm nothing", Dean answered quickly again.

"Please dont tell me, your the type that picks up girls in bars", I groaned.

"Who Me! No i would never", Dean said in a very sarcastic tone.

"GROSS", i said taking a sip from my water bottle.  
>"Trust me its not like i never had a girlfriend i mean there this girl named Lisa, and Robin and Clara", Dean listed. I spit out my water.<p>

"HEY! Do not spit in Baby", Dean scolded.

"YOu dated Mom...or is this a different Clara", I said.

"Yes it was, She had beach blond hair and this supermodel body...of course im talking about your mother", Dean said.

"Wow, shes like five years younger than you", i said.  
>"Yeah well you were dating a boy who is SENIOR", Dean said.<p>

"Turns out it was a big mistake", I snapped.

"I honestly believe you have had enough today, kiddo", Dean said pulling into the driveway. I got out.

"I have had way to much", i said. I sighed. "Im gonna go upstairs probably cry myself to sleep and be anti social",I said running through the door. Dean frowned. Just before i could open the door and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"I will never let anything hurt you again ever",he whispered. he pulled away. I opened the door.

"I love you", i said.

"I love you more", Dean smiled.

"i love you more than the whole entire universe combined times a thousand", i said in a babyish tone.

"Awe come one you alway beat me", Dean said.

"I never lose haha", I kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I kicked off my shoes. Grabbed my phone and fell onto my bed. I Got 0 tets from Alec. Hmm i guess he wasnt a clingy ex girlfriend. I sighed. I kinda missed his stupid phone calls about nonsense. NO MADI hes an evil demon and he hurt you but. Ugh. I wanna hear is stupid voice. His cocky stupid lovely voice. I needed something. im stupid. I cant let him back but. Inside I want him back. I just want to make sure that this isnt true. Maybe i didnt see the whole story. or Maybe i did. UGh SON Of a BITCH. Those green eyes scortched my soul. Now im afraid that i will lost everything. Maybe i needed to talk to mom. This Sucks. I put my phone down and walked down stairs. mom was giggling ad Sam was teasing grabbing her waist from behind and Kissed her. Mom and Sam looked happy and Dean was rolling his eyes playfully. I smiled. That could have been Me and Alec. UGH NO i hate him….but I dont but i do but i dont. ugh. Im so confused. I ran down stairs.

"Hey Madi, whats wrong", Mom siad. Damn her mom senses.

"Can i talk to you about a girl problems, in my room", I asked mom shes nodded happily.

"Yeah sure, oh boy", Mom siad. Sam winked at her. We walked into the room and Mom shut the door we both sat on my bed.

"What is it", mom said.  
>"I have this wierd bump", i said sarcastically.<p>

"Madi", Mom scolded.

"alright, well i really like this boy that stabbed me in the back a million times and i hate him but i want him back and wow i said to much", I said. Mom smiled.

"Awe Madi", Mom said.

"NO i just miss the way things were", i paused. "Im So confused", i looked down. no one else beleives me and at this point i really can tell my parents anything and they wont judge me. Mom looked at me.

"Sweetie, to be honest me and Sam both trust Alec. We met him when he was much younger...but the point your decision if your going to forgive him or not, i mean i can give you reasons why Alec isnt the back stabbing bastard you think he is, but i dont know...i feel bad for the kid and its all up to you", Mom stood up.

"im gonna give you some time to think about that, but just know your 15 and a really pretty girl, feel free to break as many hearts as you please….and no sex", mom said I smiled as she closed to the door. Ugh Madi Madi Madi Madi What are you even thinking. i pulled out my phone and clicked Ales contact. I looked at his face on the picture and groaned letting my head fall back onto the pillow I stared at the 'Call' icon i wanted to click it so bad. But i was so angry.


End file.
